In Love with a Vampire
by Narziss
Summary: [TdV] Nachdem Sarah Alfred gebissen hat, verliert dieser seine Angebetete leider recht bald aus den Augen, und ein Schneesturm, sein Durst und die Wölfe im Wald lassen sein Ende nah scheinen. Doch dann taucht ein geheimnisvoller Retter auf...
1. In Sicherheit

Titel: In Love with a Vampire

Autor: darkcloevampire

Teil: 1?

Fandom: Tanz der Vampire

Pairing: Herbert/Alfred, Krolock/Sarah, Chagall/Magda

Warnungen: bisher noch nichts großartiges, ein wenig Hurt/Comfort, aber am Anfang passiert ja noch nichts, vor dem man warnen müsste

Rating: P12 Slash

Disclaimer: Keine der verwendeten Figuren gehört mir und ich bekomme, wie sonst auch, kein Geld für mein Geschreibsel.

Kommentar: Au weia, da hab ich mir ja was vorgenommen! Bisher habe ich mich nur auf Anime/Manga-Fanfiction konzentriert und erst ein einziges Mal etwas zu einer TV-Serie geschrieben, das aber bislang noch nirgends zu lesen ist. Aber nachdem ich nun einiges an TdV-FFs gelesen habe, steht mir der Sinn danach, selbst etwas in dieser Richtung zu verfassen, vielleicht weite ich das noch auf andere Fandoms aus, mal schauen.

Wie lang das hier wird, kann ich noch nicht sagen, lassen wir uns alle mal überraschen. Aber auch, wenn ich noch nie zu einem Musical eine FF geschrieben habe, bitte ich um schonungslose Kritik. Vermutlich werde ich, wie so oft, OOC werden, ich bemühe mich aber, mich so gut es geht an den Original-Figuren zu orientieren.

In Love with a Vampire

In Sicherheit?

Schon seit einigen Stunden stolperte Alfred nun durch die verschneite Landschaft Transsylvaniens, von Sarah oder dem Professor gab es längst keine Spur mehr. Als er sich umdrehte, musste er feststellen, dass er nicht einmal seine eigenen Fußstapfen im hohen Schnee zurückverfolgen konnte, da diese bereits wieder zugeschneit waren. Wenn er wenigstens zu einem Dorf oder einem Bauernhof finden würde, das Schloss zu erreichen wagte er kaum zu hoffen, wenngleich er dort Sarah vermutete.

Sarah. Sie hatte ihn gebissen, seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß gebettet, als die Wirkung des Vampir-Giftes ihn übermannt hatte, ihn davon abgehalten, den Professor zu beißen. Er sei zu alt, hatte sie gemeint, und ihm viele junge Opfer versprochen, wenn er mit ihr zurück ins Dorf gehen würde. Natürlich hatte er auf sie gehört, er wäre ihr überall hin gefolgt, denn noch immer liebte er sie mehr als alles andere und hoffte, dass sie sich vielleicht doch von dem Grafen abwenden würde, wo er jetzt auch ein Vampir war.

Doch bald schon hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren, zielsicher war sie ihm vorausgeeilt, sodass er kaum Schritt halten konnte, und als er einmal stolperte, verschwand sie gänzlich aus seinem Blickfeld. Auf sein ängstliches Rufen bekam er keine Antwort, außer ihm und den Wölfen war niemand da draußen in der Wildnis, und eben die Angst vor diesen Wölfen hatte ihn angetrieben, alleine weiterzugehen. Er hatte gehofft, ungefähr in Sarahs Richtung zu gehen, doch so lang er auch lief, er erreichte kein Dorf.

So irrte er müde und ziellos durch den Wald, unwissend, dass er bereits seit einiger Zeit von einer Gestalt, die sich zwischen einigen Bäumen mit einer Fackel versteckt hielt, beobachtet wurde. Wahrscheinlich hätte er dem Unbekannten fast in die Arme laufen können und hätte ihn doch nicht bemerkt, denn neben seiner Müdigkeit lenkte ihn auch sein Durst von seiner Umwelt ab. Niemals hatte er sich vorstellen können, wie es sich anfühlen mochte, Durst nach menschlichem Blut zu verspüren, doch jetzt wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als ein paar Schlucke des roten Lebenssaftes.

Ein Geräusch, lauter als der eisige Wind noch, lies ihn erschrocken zusammenfahren. Was war das? Sofort überkam ihn die alt bekannte Feigheit, die er schon so oft verspürt hatte. Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er sich vor vielen Dingen gefürchtet, am meisten jedoch vor der Dunkelheit, in der so viele Gefahren lauern konnten. Der Professor hatte nie Verständnis für diese Angst gehabt, oft hatte er ihn einen Feigling und Waschlappen geschimpft, und ihn ermahnt, er solle sich gefälligst zusammenreißen. Immerhin sei er ja kein kleines Kind mehr.

Da, wieder dieses Geräusch! Es klang wie ein Zischen oder Fauchen, nein vielmehr wie ein leises... Knurren. Langsam und vorsichtig dreht Alfred sich um, in der Hoffnung, dieser Laut mochte anderen Ursprungs sein, als er befürchtete, doch seine Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht. Vor ihm standen vier, soweit Alfred es erkennen konnte, ziemlich abgemagerte Wölfe. Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, warum sich die Tiere wohl von ihrem Rudel getrennt hatten, doch als die Tiere knurrend und mit gefletschten Zähnen näher kamen, war es ihm plötzlich egal.

Alles in ihm wollte weglaufen, flüchten vor der Gefahr, doch seine Beine wollten ihm nicht mehr gehorchen. Anstatt ihn so schnell wie möglich von den Biester fort zu tragen, begannen sie nur zu zittern, sodass der junge Student im Schnee stehen blieb und hilflos mitansehen musste, wie die Wölfe sich ihm näherten. Wieder einmal verfluchte er den Tag, an dem er auf die Aufforderung des Herrn Professor hin, ihn nach Trannsylvanien zu begleiten, nicht protestiert hatte, sondern wie schon oft stillschweigend hingenommen hatte, was der alte Mann entschieden hatte.

Leider hielten seine mentalen Flüche die Wölfe nicht ab, und auch seine Beine waren noch nicht kooperativer geworden, was sich zu Alfreds Entsetzen nicht einmal änderte, als die Tiere ihm immer näher kamen und schließlich kaum mehr als einen Meter von ihm entfernt waren. Viel zu spät schafft er es, sich loszureißen und ein paar Schritte rückwärtz zu taumeln, doch er stolperte über eine Wurzel, die der Schnee verbar, und fiel rückwärts hin. Für die Wölfe war das der Moment um zuzuschlagen, ihr Opfer lag wehrlos am Boden und sie sprangen auf ihn zu. Alfred schloss nur noch die Augen mit der Hoffnung, es möge schnell gehen und er nicht allzu lange leiden müssen.

Für einen Moment geschah gar nichts, dann hörte er ein Knistern und einer der Wölfe heulte schmerzvoll auf, dann schien etwas in den Schnee zu fallen. Die Wölfe knurrten weiterhin, doch sie schienen sich langsam zu entfernen. Endlich fand er den Mut, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und erblickte ein kleines Stück vor ihm seinen Retter. Ein großer Mann, in einen langen Mantel mit Kapuze gehüllt und einer Fackel in der Hand stand da und trieb die Wölfe mithilfe des Feuers immer weiter zurück. Eines der Tiere lag neben den Beinen des Fremden am Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr, offenbar hatte er ihn erschlagen. Die übrigen Wölfe wollten sein Schicksal nicht teilen, sie wichen immer weiter zurück und als sein Beschützer ein tiefes Knurren von sich gab, nahmen sie endlich Reißaus.

Moment, ein Knurren? Welcher normale Mensch knurrte denn? Alfred schwante nichts Gutes, hatte ihn etwa einer der Vampire gerettet? Angst stieg in ihm auf, bis die spitzen Zähne, die an seine Unterlippe stießen, ihn daran erinnerten, dass er ja nun selbst ein Untoter war. Ein ziemlich ängstlicher, wie ihm schien, denn von dem anfänglichen Mut und Tatendrang, den er nach seinem Biss gefühlt hatte, war nichts mehr übrig. Erst, als der Fremde seine Fackel neben Alfred in den Boden steckte und sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte, erwachte er aus seiner Apathie. Nach wie vor wusste er nicht, wer sein geheimnisvoller Retter war, denn die Kapuze des Umhangs verbarg sein Gesicht sehr gekonnt, außerdem war ja die Fackel die einzige Lichtquelle im ansonsten dunklen Wald.

"Geht es dir gut, Alfred? Bist du verletzt? Kannst du aufstehen?" Ein kalte Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm, erschrocken blickte der junge Mann auf. Diese Stimme! Das war doch nicht...? Hoffentlich war er es nicht, hoffentlich, denn in seiner jetzigen Situation, ganz allein und durstig, würde er keine Chance gegen ihn haben. Seine Befürchtungen bestätigten sich, als der Fremde nun seine Kapuze in die Stirn schob und sein Gesicht zu erkennen gab. Kein Geringerer als der Sohn seiner Exzellenz, Herbert von Krolock hatte Alfred das Unleben gerettet und vor den Wölfen beschützt. Offenbar war das Schicksal in dieser Nacht nicht allzu gnädig mit ihm, nun konnte er zusehen, wie er sich die aufdringlichen Hände fernhalten konnte.

"Alfred? Komm, wir dürfen nicht zu lange warten. Der Winter in Transsylvanien ist zwar düster, aber dennoch kommen irgendwann die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Wir müssen uns beeilen, damit wir rechtzeitig ins Schloss kommen."

Nanu, keine aufdringlichen Annäherungsversuche? Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass das Herbert war, der sich erst vor wenigen Stunden auf ihn gestürzt hatte, hätte er ihn für fürsorglich gehalten. Zögerlich lies er sich von dem Älteren aufhelfen, der, als Alfred wieder stand, einen zweiten Mantel hervorzog, ihn dem Jungen um die Schultern legte und die Fackel aus dem Schnee zog. Das Feuer wurde immer kleiner, doch noch hielt es dem Schneesturm stand.

"Da geht's lang, komm mit mir." Zielsicher führte Herbert Alfred durch die verschneite Landschaft. Er schien den Weg trotz des Unwetters mühelos zu finden und blieb dicht an Alfreds Seite, damit sein Geliebter nicht verloren ging.

Noch immer verstand Alfred Herberts Zurückhaltung nicht ganz, er hatte noch nicht versucht, ihm an den Po zu fassen oder ihn zu küssen, sondern lief schweigend neben ihm durch den Schnee, führte ihn in den Schutz der Schlossmauern. Doch er würde sich nicht darüber beklagen, vielleicht hatte Herbert ja auf dem Ball einen neuen Liebhaber gefunden und holte ihn nur auf Anweisung seines Vaters zurück, dem Alfred ganz offensichtlich sympathisch gewesen war. Auf jeden Fall war er dankbar, sich nicht auch noch gegen aufdringliche Annäherungsversuche widersetzen zu müssen, denn trotz Herberts Führung mussten sie gegen Schnee und Wind ankämpfen.

Alfred wusste schließlich nicht mehr, wie lange sie gelaufen waren, doch irgendwann, rechtzeitig vor Sonnenaufgang, erreichten sie das Schloss. Herbert warf die fast runtergebrannte Fackel in den Schnee, sie hatte ihnen schließlich mehr schlecht als recht geholfen, und rief nach Koukol, der sofort angehumpelt kam. Er solle, so Herberts Anweisungen, seiner Exzellenz Bescheid geben, dass er Alfred gefunden hatte, und dann sofort ein heißes Bad für den jungen Mann einlassen. Alfred lies sich von ihm den Mantel von den Schultern ziehen, den Herbert zusammen mit seinem eigenen an Koukol weitergab. Dann legte er einen Arm um Alfred und führte ihn mit den Worten "Ich zeige dir, wo das Bad ist, und dann suche ich dir etwas zum Anziehen." von der Halle durch die unzähligen Gänge des Schlosses.

Das Badezimmer ähnelte dem, in dem er Sarah getroffen hatte, in großer Spiegel, in dem nun allerdings niemand mehr zu sehen war, die Wanne auf einem kleinen Podest, und ein Lehnstuhl, der eigentlich viel zu wertvoll aussah, um seine Kleider darauf abzulegen.

"Koukol ist sicher gleich da und bereitet das Bad für dich.", sagte Herbert mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, löste sich von Alfred und schritt zur Tür. "Ich komme gleich mit ein paar Kleidern für dich." Zaghaft nickte Alfred, die ganze Zeit über schon hatte er die Schultern hochgezogen und nervös mit der einen Hand an den Finger der anderen herumgespielt. Er versuchte, ebenfalls zu lächeln, um sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch das misslang wohl.

Gerade als Herbert durch die Tür verschwand, bemerkte er den dunklen Fleck an dessen linken Arm. War er etwa verletzt worden? Davon hatte Alfred ja gar nichts mitbekommen, Herbert hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen und so getan, als sei alles in schönster Ordnung, hatte ihn durch den Sturm in Sicherheit geführt und kümmerte sich nun immernoch um ihn, obwohl der doch genauso durchnässt und obendrein auch noch verletzt war. Sofort bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen, er fühlte sich schnell schuldig, egal, ob er es war oder nicht, und so gab er auch sich die Schuld an Herberts Verletzung. Auch, wenn er den Grafensohn wegen seiner aufdringlichen Art nicht leiden konnte, das wünschte er ihm trotzdem nicht. Ob eine solche Verletzung für Vampire schlimm war?

Er wurde in seinen Überlegungen gestört, als Koukol ins Bad gehumpelt kam, um zwei große Eimer heißes Wasser in die Wanne zu füllen. Dann füllte er sie mit kaltem Wasser aus der Pumpe auf und war schließlich noch ein Stück Seife und einen Schwamm hinein. Mit unverständlichen Lauten und wilden Gesten bedeutete er Alfred, dass er jetzt baden konnte, dann verließ er ihn wieder. Noch so eine Gestalt, vor der er Angst hatte, der Bucklige sah für ihn einfach nur zum Fürchten aus.

Dennoch zog er sich aus, legte seine Kleider ordentlich gefaltet auf den Stuhl und lies sich ins heiße Wasser sinken. Sofort entspannten sich alle seine Glieder und Muskel, leise seufzte er auf und schloss die Augen, um die Wärme in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Wie selten kam er doch in den Genuss diese Luxus! Der Professor war immer der Meinung, es genüge, sich mit kaltem Wasser und ein wenig Seife abzuschrubben, das rege den Kreislauf an, sei gut für die Durchblutung und man würde genauso sauber dabei. Außerdem verlor man nicht so viel Zeit dabei, die man dann wieder aufs Studium verwenden konnte. Im Wirtshaus hatte er dann für Sarah auf sein Bad verzichtet, und hier im Schloss...

Sarah! Erschrocken richtete er sich mit einem Ruck auf. Wo war sie, ging es ihr gut, war sie am Ende auch den Wölfen zum Opfer gefallen? Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell vor Aufregung, obwohl er gar nicht atmen musste, gerade wollte er aus der Wanne hasten und in seine nassen, alten Kleider schlüpfen, als es an die Tür klopfte und Herbert hereinkam, einen Stapel Klamotten im rechten Arm. Langsam kam er auf ihn zu, erstaunt weiteten sich seine Augen, als ihm Alfreds fluchtbereite Haltung auffiel.

"Aber was hast du denn, chéri? Willst du uns schon wieder verlassen?" Seine Stimme verriet seine Enttäuschung, doch darum konnte Alfred sich jetzt nicht kümmern, er musste Sarah finden!

"Sarah, ich... sie ist bestimmt noch im Wald und und... ich muss sie finden, schnell! Bevor die Wölfe sie...!" Seine Stimme zitterte vor Aufregung und er fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen, als Herbert nur amüsiert grinste. "Was ist daran komisch, wenn ihr nun etwas zugestoßen ist?" Er wollte aus der Wanne steigen, wurde jedoch von Herbert an der Schulter wieder ins Wasser gedrückt.

"Nun beruhige dich doch wieder, deiner Sarah geht es gut. Sie ist schon vor Stunden hierher ins Schloss zurückgekehrt und turtelt nun wahrscheinlich mit meinem Vater." "W-Was, sie ist schon wieder hier?" "Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um sie zu machen, bei Papa ist sie in guten Händen, glaube mir.", sicherte er mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen zu und wollte den Schwamm aus dem Wasser fischen, um Alfred den Rücken einzuseifen, ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken, versteht sich. Doch als sein linker Arm ins Wasser glitt, schrie er kurz auf und zog die Hand erschrocken zurück. Daran hatte er ja gar nicht mehr gedacht, so sehr war er mit Alfred beschäftigt gewesen, dass er seine blutende Wunde vollkommen vergessen hatte, doch jetzt brannte sie wie Feuer.

Alfred schaute ihn erschrocken an, erinnerte sich jedoch auch sofort an die Verletzung, als Herbert ihn schon wieder anlächelte und seinen Arm mit seiner rechten Hand verbarg. "Ach, ich Dummkopf, das hast du mich ja ganz vergessen lassen. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir, sei unbesorgt." Mit seiner Fröhlichkeit wollte er überspielen, dass ihm in diesem Moment hundeelend zumute war. Erst jetzt, als er allmählich zur Ruhe kam, fühlte er wieder den pochenden Schmerz und erinnerte das Blut, das unermüdlich aus der Wunde lief. Der Wolf hatte ziemlich kraftvoll zugebissen, bevor er dafür sein Leben lassen musste, und entsprechend tief war auch die Verletzung an seinem Arm, doch er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, nicht vor Alfred und auch nicht vor seinem Vater. Er war immerhin ein von Krolock, er würde keine Schwäche zeigen, sondern das wie ein Mann aushalten, so schlimm war es ja nun auch wieder nicht.

Doch als er etwas zu hastig aufstand, um den Raum zu verlassen, musste er feststellen, dass er sich wohl gewaltig getäuscht hatte. Mit einem Mal verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen, ihm wurde schwindelig und er wollte sich irgendwo festhalten, doch da war nichts. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er den Blutverlust unterschätzt, dachte er noch, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde und unsanft mit dem harten Boden Bekanntschaft machte. Am Rande nahm er noch Alfreds erschrockenes "Herbert!" wahr, doch dann wurde es tiefe Nacht um ihn herum.


	2. Dann kann ich nicht widerstehen

Teil: 2?

Warnung: lime (ganz harmlos), Hurt/Comfort

Rating: P12 Slash

Kommentar: Nachdem ich mich endlich an meine angefangene TdV-FF erinnert habe, schreib ich auch gleich ein zweites Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, freue mich immer über Kritik

In Love with a Vampire

Dann kann ich nicht widerstehen...

Langsam lichtete sich der Nebel um ihn und er kehrte allmählich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Leider kamen damit auch die Schmerzen wieder, sein Arm pochte schmerzhaft und sein Kopf wollte ihm offenbar Konkurrenz machen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, um herauszufinden, wo er hier überhaupt war. Das letzte, woran er sich mit viel Mühe noch erinnern konnte, war das Badezimmer und sein Vorhaben, Alfred den Rücken einzuseifen. Doch ganz offensichtlich lag er nun in seinem Bett, denn um sich herum fühlte er weichen Stoff.

"Eure Exzellenz, ich glaube... ich glaube, er wacht wieder auf..." Er hatte Gesellschaft? Der Stimme nach musste das Alfred sein, der an seiner Seite saß. Als sein Blick ein wenig klarer wurde, erkannte er die blonden Löckchen und die blauen Augen seines Geliebten, die besorgt auf ihn herab sahen. Mit einem leise gemurmelten "Alfred..." wollte gerade in den Kissen versinken und wieder die Augen schließen, als ein großer, dunkler Schatten hinter Alfred auftauchte und der Junge sich ängstlich vom Bett entfernte. Schade, nur zu gerne hätte er ihn noch etwas länger in seiner Nähe gehabt, bestimmt hätte ihm die Nähe zu seinem Liebsten schöne Träume bereitet.

Doch nun ruhten strenge und ernste Augen auf ihm, der große Schatten, der sich allmählich als sein Vater entpuppte, lies sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Eine ruhige Hand streichelte über seine Wange, um ihn endgültig in die Realität zu holen.

"Herbert, wie fühlst du dich?", vernahm er die dunkle Stimme seines Vaters über sich. Obwohl er wusste, dass sie sich sehr nahe waren, klang es, als wäre er weit entfernt. "Ganz gut... mein Kopf tut ein bisschen weh...", antwortete er leise. Ob sein Vater wohl allzu böse war, dass Herbert nicht auf seine Verletzung geachtet hatte? Schon früher hatte er oft mit ihm wegen seiner Achtlosigkeit geschimpft, denn meist gab es für Herbert wesentlich interessantere Dinge als seine nächste Umgebung, wie man ja erst beim letzten Mitternachtsball hatte sehen können.

"Nur gut, dass nicht mehr passiert ist. Warum bist du auch immer so unvorsichtig? Sei froh, dass Alfred sofort Hilfe geholt hat." Der Tadel seines Vaters lies ihn aus seiner Schläfrigkeit aufwachen, sodass er endlich seine Umgebung erkennen konnte. Er lag in seinem Schlafzimmer im Bett, das noch aus seinen sterblichen Zeiten stammte und nur dank Koukols mühevoller Pflege noch nicht von Holzwürmern zerfressen war. Die schweren, bodenlangen Vorhänge waren zugezogen, sodass er nicht sagen konnte, wie spät es war. Die Kerzen an den beiden großen Kerzenständern waren angezündet, die Tür nur angelehnt. Sein Vater saß kerzengerade aufgerichtet rechts von ihm auf der Bettkante und bedachte ihn mit einem sorgenvollen und strafenden Blick zugleich. Alfred stand mit etwas Abstand am Fußende. Alfred... Seine Gedanken wollten gerade abschweifen, als sein Vater verkündete: "Vorerst wirst du im Bett bleiben, mit ein paar Tagen Ruhe sollte deine Gehirnerschütterung schnell auskuriert sein. Alfred,", er wandte sich zu dem Jungen um, "du wirst meinem Sohn Gesellschaft leisten und darauf achten, dass er keine Dummheiten anstellt, sondern sich ausruht."

Alfred wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, denn er hatte nicht im mindesten Lust, Herberst Krankenpfleger zu sein, als der Graf sich erhob und würdevoll, aber mit schnellen Schritten das Zimemr verließ. Warum nur war er auch dageblieben und hatte nicht stattdessen lieber nach Sarah gesucht? Er würde sie gerne wiedersehen, vielleicht würden sie sich ja hier im Schloss ein wenig näher kommen. Aber jetzt musste er auf Herbert aufpassen, der sowieso nicht auf ihn hören würde, sondern die Situation schamlos ausnutzen würde. In was war er hier nur hineingeraten? Er wünschte sich mal wieder nichts sehnlicher, als zu Hause in Königsberg zu sein und für den Professor Bücher sortieren zu müssen. Mit Sarah zusammen, natürlich.

Seufzend ergab er sich seinem Schicksal, das ja gar nicht so schlimm gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht ständig vor Augen gehabt, wie Herbert über ihn hergefallen war. Wenn er das noch einmal versuchen würde, was in seinem derzeitigen Zustand zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht unmöglich war, dann war Alfred ihm ausgeliefert ohne einen Professor, der ihm mit dem Regenschirm zu Hilfe eilte.

"Alfred..." Er sah auf, als Herbert ihn ansprach. Zu seinem Erstaunen merkte er, als er ihn ansah, dass der andere im Augenblick gar nicht so bedrohlich wirkte, im Gegenteil eher hilfsbedürftig.

"W-was ist denn?" "Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich neben der Badewanne gehockt habe und dann aufstehen wollte." Ganz ruhig, Alfred, es war nur eine harmlose Frage, nichts Verfängliches.

"Ja, du bist ohnmächtig geworden, als du aufstehen wolltest, um deinen Arm zu verarzten. Dein Vater meinte, du hättest wohl etwas zu viel Blut verloren, weil die Wunde sich auch nicht mehr geschlossen hat.", erzählte er schüchtern.

"Und du hast dann Hilfe geholt?"

"Naja, ich habe mich angezogen und wollte jemanden suchen, aber dann bin ich auf dem Flur in deinen Vater reingelaufen." Herbert musst schmunzeln bei der Vorstellung, wie der kleine Alfred mit seinem doch recht unheimlichen Vater zusammenstieß.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich in den Kissen auf und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Alfred die Kleider trug, die er für ihn ausgesucht hatte. Immerhin ein kleiner Erfolg, wenn schon der Rest der Nacht nicht nach seinen Wünschen verlaufen war. Eigentlich hatte er Alfred ja im Bad verführen wollen, aber nun gut, wenn Alfred sich um ihn kümmern sollte, gab es dafür sicher noch genug Gelegenheiten. Zuerst musste er wieder zu Kräften kommen, denn sonst nützte es ihm wenig, Alfred in seiner Nähe zu haben. Dann konnte er immernoch ein paar Tage mit leidender Miene im Bett liegen und damit Alfred an sich binden. Innerlich dankte er seinem Vater, sicher wollte er ihm noch eine Möglichkeit geben, Alfred für sich zu gewinnen, während er selbst sich um Sarah kümmerte. So schlug auch er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe.

"Würdest du mir aus der Küche etwas Blut holen? Koukol weiß, wo es ist. Ich fühle mich noch ganz schwach..", bat er leise und mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck. Offenbar wirkte er wesentlich elender, als er sich fühlte, denn Alfred eilte sofort hinaus, um ihm etwas zu trinken zu holen. Dabei musste er sich gar nicht allzu sehr verstellen, denn ihm war tatsächlich noch immer leicht schwindelig und er war dankbar für die weichen Kissen in seinem Rücken, die ihn stützten. Herbert lehnte sich zurück und schlos die Augen, um seinen schmerzenden Kopf zu besänftigen. Sein Arm war, wie er inzwischen bemerkt hatte, sauber verbunden, wobei es unter dem Verband schon wieder leicht rot schimmerte. Wenn er es recht bedachte, würde er bestimmt Hilfe beim Anziehen brauchen, wenn seine Gehirnerschütterung ausgestanden war.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Alfred zurück mit einem Glas voll Blut. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, woher Koukol das hatte, hauptsache es gab welches. Mehrmals auf dem Weg zurück in Herberts Zimmer war er in Versuchung gewesen, davon zu kosten, nur ein winziger Schluck, damit sein Durst nicht mehr ganz so groß war, doch dann erinnerte er sich an Herberts bleiches Gesicht, seine Schwäche, und er lies doch die Finger davon. Ob er Koukol wohl später auch um Blut für sich selber bitten konnte? Er hatte enormen Durst, zumal er nicht hatte trinken können, nachdem Sarah ihn gebissen hatte. Sie hatte viel von ihm getrunken, lange und gierig, und er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sich selbst zu stärken.

Tatsächlich widerstand er der Versuchung, bis er in Herberts Schlafzimmer ankam, wo er den Vampir dösend im Bett vorfand. Er stellte das Glas auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett und überlegte, ob er sich vielleicht davonstehlen und nach Sarah suchen konnte, als Herbert die Augen wieder öffnete. Der Geruch des Blutes hatte ihn geweckt und sein Durst war stärker als sein Bedürfnis, zu schlafen. Mit einem Zug lehrte er das Glas bis zur Hälfte, dann fiel ihm Alfreds Blick, der beim Trinken auf ihm ruhte, auf. "Bist du durstig?" Alfred fühlte sich ertappt, er hätte wohl doch nicht so sehr auf das Blut, das in Herberts Mund verschwand, starren sollen. Schüchtern nickte er und musste dann mitansehen, wie Herbert das Glas vollständig lehrte. Nun gut, es war ja auch für ihn bestimmt gewesen, wobei ein winzig kleiner Schluck doch schön gewesen wäre, nur ein Tropfen, er brauchte ja nicht viel.

Herbert stellte das Glas zurück und legte sich wieder hin, das Blut hatte ihm gut getan und Alfreds Blick brachte ihn auf eine Idee, die ihm vielleicht helfen konnte, dem jungen Wissenschaftler näher zu kommen. Dass Alfred durstig war, konnte man nicht übersehen, aber ihm einfach einen Schluck im Glas zu lassen, wäre zu einfach gewesen, nein, eine solche Situation musste man nutzen. Er streckte seinen gesunden Arm in Alfreds Richtung und forderte ihn auf, herzukommen. "Ich beiße dich schon nicht, nur keine Angst.", ermutigte er ihn und zog ihn, als er in Reichweite war, auf sein Bett.

"Wenn du durstig bist, chéri, müssen wir dagegen natürlich etwas unternehmen." Mit diesen Worten schob er sein weißes Hemd von seiner Schulter und entblöste die weiße Haut für seinen Liebsten. So lange Alfred nicht zu viel und zu schnell trank, konnte ja nicht viel passieren, und sie würden dieses Erlebnis gewiss beide genießen.

"Was, ich soll...? Von dir? Aber, das geht doch nicht, du... du bist doch verletzt und...", stotterte Alfred, als ihm klar wurde, was Herbert ihm gerade vorschlug. Er konnte doch nicht von ihm trinken, das ging einfach nicht. Von Sarah hätte er gerne getrunken, aber von Herbert? Undenkbar! Vollkommen absurd!

"Da ist doch nichts dabei, du darfst nur nicht zu schnell trinken, aber ich werde dir schon sagen, wann es genug ist. Glaube mir, das Blut eines so viel älteren Vampirs, wie ich es bin, wirkt ungemein sättigend. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede, denn für mich war es immer ein großer Genuss, von meinem Vater trinken zu dürfen. Er hat es nicht allzu oft erlaubt, leider. Glaube mir, es wird dir gefallen."

Herbert stütze sich auf seine Ellbogen, bog die Schulter noch ein wenig nach vorne und den Hals zur Seite, dann griff er Alfred in den Nacken und zog ihn langsam zu sich.

"Komm schon, Alfred, zier dich nicht so", flüstere er beschwörend, um seinen Geliebten zu ermutigen. Tatsächlich war Alfreds Durst stärker als seine Abneigung gegen den Grafensohn, und so beugte er sich noch ein wenig vor und vergrub seine Zähne in Herberts Hals.

Er umschloss die kleinen Löcher, die er in das Fleisch gerissen hatte, mit seinen Lippen, begann daran zu saugen und genoss das Blut, das seine Kehle hinablief. Er kniete auf dem Bett, über Herbert gebeugt, der sich langsam wieder hinlegte und Alfred mit sich zog, darauf bedacht, ihre Verbindung nicht zu unterbrechen. Schließlich lag Alfred auf seinem Oberkörper, Herbert hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt und die Augen geschlossen, während er den Jungvampir trinken lies. Für ihn selbst war das in doppelter Hinsicht eine berauschende Erfahrung. Er hielt Alfred in seinem Arm, strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und legte seine Hand schließlich auf Alfreds Po, ohne dass dieser sich dagegen wehrte. Gleichzeitig fühlte er Alfreds Lippen an seinem Hals, kam ihm auf ganz besondere Weise näher, weil er ihn sein Blut trinken lies und schuf so eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen.

Leider merkte Herbert, dass er Alfred bald unterbrechen musste, wollte er nicht wieder ohnmächtig werden und eine weitere Standpauke seines Vaters ertragen müssen. Sanft fasste er den Jungen bei den Schultern und schob ihn von sich, sodass sie sich gezwungenermaßen voneinander lösten. Alfred war noch berauscht von Herberst Blut, sodass er die Gunst der Stunde nutzen wollte und sich leicht vorbeugte, um Alfred einen Kuss auf den Mund zu hauchen. Tatsächlich kam noch immer keine Gegenwehr, doch Herbert wusste, dass Alfred sich wehren konnte, wenn er denn wollte. Er drückte Alfred ein wenig fester an sich, streichelte ihm über Rücken und Po, als der sich plötzlich erschrocken losriss, vom Bett stolperte und wieder den gewohnten Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und den Grafensohn brachte.

Was um alles in der Welt taten sie da bloß? Was tat Herbert da und warum hatte er sich nicht dagegen gewehrt? Er liebte Sarah und niemanden sonst, schon gar nicht diesen Vampir. Von wegen, da sei nichts dabei! Die ganze Zeit schon hatte Herbert Hintergedanken gehabt, da war Alfred sich sicher, nur deshalb hatte er ihn von sich trinken lassen! Warum nur hatte er sich darauf eingelassen, er wollte das doch gar nicht. Und jetzt? Er fühlte sich ganz eigenartig, das Blut hatte ihn berauscht und ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und seinem Unterleib ausgelöst. Fast so ein Gefühl wie in dem Moment, in dem er Sarah im Bad des Wirtshauses fast geküsst hatte. Herberts Geruch hing ihm in der Nase, angenehm und dezent, wie man es eigentlich nicht vermuten würde. Da, wo Herberts Hände ihn berührt hatten, schien sein Haut in Flammen zu stehen und zu glühen.

Während ihm all diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, stand er noch immer völlig starr da und konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Mit einem Mal riss er sich los und stürmte hinaus auf den Flur, quer durchs Schloss, nur weit fort von Herberts Schlafzimmer. Er meinte noch, ein sorgenvolles "Alfred!" zu hören, doch er lief weiter, an einem verdutzten Grafen vorbei, stolperte fast über Koukol und fand sich schließlich in einem großen Kaminzimmer wieder, in dem es zwar kalt, aber auch vollkommen ruhig war. Verwirrt und erschöpft lies er sich in einen der Sessel sinken, legte den Kopf auf die Armlehne und verbarg ihn unter seinen Armen.

Der Graf war eigentlich der Meinung, seinen Sohn für eine Nacht genug ausgeschimpft zu haben, doch ganz offensichtlich hatte das nicht gereicht. Warum war der Junge auch nur immer so fordernd und aufdringlich, wenn er um Alfreds Schüchternheit wusste. Der junge Wissenschaftler hatte ganz offenbar Angst vor Herbert, das war nicht zu übersehen, also warum ging sein Sohn es nicht ein wenig langsamer an, lies dem Jungen seine Zeit und geduldete sich? Seufzend ging er zu Herberts Schlafzimmer, denn wie es aussah, musste er ihm nochmal ins Gewissen reden. Wenigstens war sein Sohn schlau genug gewesen, im Bett zu bleiben und Alfed nicht nachzulaufen. Nun lag er da, auf die Seite gedreht mit dem Rücken zur Tür und fest in seine Decke gekuschelt. Wann immer der Graf seinen Sohn so fand, musste er schmunzeln, merkte man ihm da doch an, wie jung er gewesen war, als sein Vater ihn gebissen hatte. Für gewöhnlich wurden Vampire zwar mit den Jahrhunderten reifer, doch sein Sohn war wohl eine Ausnahme und benahm sich oft noch wie ein Jüngling von 16 Jahren.

"Herbert" Er trat zu ihm ans Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante, um ihm ein wenig über den Rücken zu streichen, ein Trick, den er seiner Frau abgschaut hatte, denn sie hatte den Jungen so auch immer beruhigen können.

"Du weißt doch, dass der Junge sehr schüchtern ist. Gib ihm mehr Zeit, dann bin ich sicher, wirst du ihn für dich gewinnen können."

Noch immer bekam er keine Antwort, doch das war nicht verwunderlich. Herbert konnte sehr trotzig sein und brauchte meist lange, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ganz offenbar war das kein gute Zeitpunkt für eine Moralpredigt, also erhob er sich wieder, um seinen Sohn ein wenig alleine zu lassen.

"Wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast, sag mir bescheid, dann werde ich Alfred zu dir schicken. Sicher wirst du dich mit ihm aussprechen wollen."

Nun drehte Herbert sich doch herum und sah zu seinem Vater hoch. gerade wollte er sich bedanken, als er merkte, wie sich die Augen des Grafen weiteten und seine Stimmung augenblicklich umschlug.

Er stürzte auf seinen Sohn zu, packte ihn grob am Arm und zog ihn ein Stück hoch, um die Bissspuren an seinem Hals genau sehen zu können, ehe er losdonnerte:

"Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Wie konntest du ihn in deinem Zustand von dir trinken lassen? Wie oft muss ich dir erklären, dass das gefährlich ist, sogar sehr gefährlich, wenn man verletzt und geschwächt ist so wie du? Wie konntest du nur auf eine solch dumme Idee verfallen?"

Wütend stieß er ihn von sich zurück auf die Kissen. Herbert war noch vollkommen verwirrt von dem Ausbruch seines Vaters, hatte er bis vor wenigen Augenblicken doch noch darum getrauert, Alfred wohl für immer verloren zu haben. Doch zum Nachdenken blieb ihm keine Zeit, sein Vater schritt nun zwischen Fenster und Tür auf und ab und fauchte ihn erneut mit drohender Miene an.

"Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, kannst du nicht antworten?"

"Aber er hat doch nur kurz von mir getrunken, und ich habe vorher ein ganzes Glas voll Blut getrunken, es war nicht schlimm. Ich habe darauf geachtet, dass er rechtzeitig aufhört, glaube mir. Er war doch so durstig und ich dachte... naja..."

"WAS dachtest du, bitte? Dass es dir Spaß machen könnte, deine Gesundheit noch ein wenig mehr aufs Spiel zu setzen, als du es heute Nacht schon getan hast? Wir konnten froh sein, dass wir aus dem Ballsaal lebend entkommen sind, durch die Trümmer haben wir viele unserer Familienmitglieder verloren, dann ziehst du bei diesem Unwetter los, verletzt dich, als du den Jungen rettest, und schließlich ignorierst du deinen hohen Blutverlust einfach und lässt ihn auch noch von dir trinken. Bist du eigentlich noch bei Sinnen?"

"Aber hör mir doch zu, ich wollte doch nur..."

"Ich will nichts mehr hören, Herbert von Krolock! Du wirst hier in deinem Zimmer bleiben und mir nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, bis ich es dir erlaube. Und Alfred wirst du vorerst auch nicht mehr sehen!"

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes verließ er den Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Herbert sank in sich zusammen, wusste er doch, dass sein Vater im Grunde Recht hatte, doch er hasste es, von ihm wie ein kleiner Junge behandelt zu werden. Wenn nur Alfred noch bei ihm wäre...


	3. Wie eine Ratte in ihrem Käfig

Teil: 3

Warnungen: Nach wie vor ein wenig H/C, Herb ist ja immer noch ans Bett gefesselt lach

Rating: P12 Slash

Kommentar: Wow, ich bin beeindruckt von meinen Reviewern, so viele Comments ins so kurzer Zeit, vielen Dank. Es freut mich, dass meine FF so gut ankommt, für die RS-Fehler entschuldige ich mich, aber mir passieren immer wieder Tippfehler, bin noch nicht so perfekt im Zehn-Finger-System.

Als kleines Dankeschön gibt es deshalb noch heute den dritten Teil, ich kann aber nicht versprechen, dass ich immer so viel schreibe, Montag geht ja auch die Uni wieder los, da muss ich mich dann auf andere Sachen konzentrieren.

In Love with a Vampire

Wie eine Ratte in ihrem Käfig

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Alfred wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte und anfing, die Situation im Geiste noch einmal zu überdenken. So hatte der Professor es ihm beigebracht, zur Ruhe kommen, nüchtern werden und dann alles noch einmal revidieren. Vielleicht war seine viel gerühmte Logik ja eine Hilfe, um das Chaos, das in ihm herrschte, zu ordnen. Denn im Moment befand er sich in einem enormen Zwiespalt zwischen seiner Liebe zu Sarah und seiner Dankbarkeit gegenüber Herbert, denn nichtsdestotrotz hatte der Vampir ihm das Unleben gerettet und ihn vor den Wölfen beschützt, ja war sogar seinetwegen verletzt worden.

Aber er wollte ganz vorne anfangen. Also, er liebte Sarah, Sarah liebte den Grafen und Herbert liebte ihn, eigentlich eine ganz klare Situation, von der jedoch im Augenblick nur der Graf und seine geliebte Sarah profitieren konnten, waren sie doch en glückliches Paar, wie er Herberts Erzählungen entnommen hatte. Wollte Sarah nun gar nichts mehr von ihm wissen, war er ihr auf einmal egal geworden? Im Wirtshaus war sie noch sehr nett zu ihm gewesen und sie hatten gemeinsam von einem Leben in Freiheit geträumt. Doch hatten sie denn überhaupt den gleichen Wunsch verspürt? Sarah schien, seit sie im Schloss war, nur noch Augen für den Grafen zu haben, er selbst war ihr wohl unwichtig geworden. War das am Ende ihr Wunsch geworden?

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich furchtbar allein und wünschte sich jemanden, der für ihn da war, ihn in die Arme schloss und ihn vor dieser düsteren, chaotischen und bedrohlichen Welt beschützte. Ein paar Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, ganz leise weinte er nun vor sich hin und kam sich dabei noch dümmer und kindischer vor als zuvor. Sarah schien ihm für immer verloren, denn gegen den Grafen hatte er, ein einfacher Student, nicht die leiseste Chance. Für einen kurzen Moment schlich sich der Gedanke, das Schloss für immer zu verlassen, in seinen Kopf, doch er verwarf ihn sofort, wusste er doch gar nicht, wo er hingehen sollte. Weder kannte er sich in der Gegend hier aus, noch wusste er etwas über das Leben als Vampir, mit Sicherheit würde er kläglich scheitern.

Zur gleichen Zeit fand der Graf ein wenig Ablenkung bei seinem Sternenkind. Sie saßen vor dem Kamin in einem der Zimmer, genossen die Wärme des Feuers und Sarah spielte verträumt mit den Haaren ihres Geliebten. Der schien mit seinen Gedanken jedoch weit fort zu sein, denn wann immer Sarah ihm eine Frage stellte, antwortete er nur mit einem unwilligen Knurren oder gar nicht. Er dacht an seinen Sohn und an Alfred. Zu Anfang, das musste er zugeben, hatte es ihm gefallen, den Jungen in seinen Bann zu ziehen und ihm ein wenig Angst einzujagen. Er hatte ihn verführen wollen, doch die Zuneigung seines Sohnes war nicht zu übersehen gewesen und so hatte er für Herbert verzichtet.

Immer wieder hatte dieser in letzter Zeit nur sehr kurzlebige Liebschaften gepflegt, sowohl mit Sterblichen, als auch mit Untoten, doch noch nie war einer dabei gewesen, den der Graf gerne als Gefährte seines Sohnes gesehen hätte. Bis er Alfred begegnete. Er passte ganz wundervoll zu Herbert, wäre er doch nur nicht immerzu so ängstlich und schüchtern, sondern würde lernen, ihn in seine Schranken zu weißen. Andernfalls würde er nie Ruhe finden vor der extrovertierten, leicht aufdringlichen Art seines Sohnes, da war sich der Graf sicher.

Genau deshalb hatte er versucht, Schicksal zu spielen und den beiden Gelegenheit zu geben, sich in Ruhe näher zu kommen, ohne dass Alfred ständig an Sarah hing. Das war eine Sache, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel, denn Sarah gehörte nun ihm und niemandem sonst. Sie war, wonach er so lange gesucht hatte, sein Sternenkind, zumindest schien es im Moment so, seine Gefährtin für die Ewigkeit. Die nächsten Jahre und Jahrzehnte würden noch zeigen, ob sie dieser Anforderung gewachsen war oder ob er sich wieder nur falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, doch er wünschte sich kaum etwas sehnlicher.

Herbert allerdings schien den Drang nach einem Gefährten noch nicht im mindesten in dem Maße zu empfinden, wie er es tat, denn sonst würde er mit Alfred behutsamer umgehen und sich ein wenig zurückhalten. Der Graf konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, wusste er doch, welche Gefühlsregungen ein solcher Biss auslösen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Sohn Alfred zu dem Biss gedrängt und sich dann nicht mehr beherrschen können, war ihm näher gekommen, als Alfred es eigentlich gewollt hatte. Fast schon tat es ihm nun leid, dass er seinen Sohn anschließend auch noch angeschrien hatte, doch tatsächlich hatte Herbert sich in eine mehr als gefährliche Lage gebracht, war er durch den Wolfsbiss doch bereits geschwächt. Er selbst kannte Vampire, die ihren Rausch nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnten und schließlich an dem Biss eines anderen Vampirs gestorben waren.

Nun, vielleicht war es doch gut, wenn Herbert mal wieder in seine Schranken verwiesen wurde, in seinem Zimmer konnte er in Ruhe nachdenken und wieder zu sich kommen. Hoffentlich war er vernünftig genug, seine Fehler zu sehen und in Ordnung zu bringen, was er angerichtet hatte. Dann konnte er Alfred auch gerne wiedersehen, sein Vater hatte gewiss nichts gegen diese Verbindung, doch er wollte nicht, dass die beiden sich noch weiter entfremdeten, denn dann hätte er für Alfred wohl kaum noch Verwendung hier auf dem Schloss und das wäre in der Tat jammerschade, hatten die blauen Augen des Jungen doch auch auf ihn ihre ganz eigene Wirkung. Niemals würde er ihn Herbert wegnehmen, gewiss nicht, doch der Junge war hübsch anzusehen und eine Abwechslung zu Sarah, die oft fordernd und anstrengend war.

Indes saß Herbert, ein paar Kissen im Rücken, in seinem Bett und überlegte, was er nun mit der Situation anfangen sollte. Sein Vater hatte ihm Hausarrest erteilt. Hausarrest! Das war ja lächerlich, er, Herbert von Krolock, durfte sein Zimmer nicht ohne väterliche Erlaubnis verlassen! Damit hätte er wohl noch leben können, doch da gab es ein kleines Problem. Alfred. Er durfte nicht mehr zu ihm kommen, sodass er keine Chance sah, ihm wieder näher zu kommen oder sich auch nur zu entschuldigen. Ja, er wollte sich tatsächlich entschuldigen, denn nur so konnte er Alfred wieder für sich gewinnen. Der Kuss tat ihm mit Sicherheit nicht leid, doch er bereute, dass er so vorschnell gehandelt hatte, ohne daran zu denken, wie Alfred wohl reagieren würde. In dieser Hinsicht, musste er zugeben, hatte sein Vater Recht.

Leider brachte ihm diese Erkenntnis den blonden Jüngling nicht zurück, sie machte seinen Verlust nur schmerzhafter. Seine einzige Möglichkeit war, gegen die Anweisung seines Vaters zu verstoßen, und Alfred von Koukol suchen zu lassen oder gleich selbst zu suchen. Bedachte man, dass der Junge sich vor dem buckligen Diener noch immer fürchtete, hatte er keine Wahl mehr, wollte er tatsächlich eine zweite Chance.

Erst, als er zum dritten Mal gähnen musste, warf er einen Blick auf die große Standuhr und stellte fest, dass es längst Tag und somit Zeit zum Schlafen war. Trotz aller inneren Zerrissenheit, machte er es sich in den Kissen bequem, kuschelte sich in die Decke und fiel in einen sanften Schlummer. Morgen war eine neue Nacht, dann würde er einen Weg aus seinem Zimmer, das mit Sicherheit Koukols wachsamem Auge unterstand, finden und mit Alfred reden können. Morgen... Bald war er vollends eingeschlafen, denn eine anstrengende Nacht fordert ihren Tribut, in diesem Fall einige Stunden Schlaf.

Die folgende Nacht begann wesentlich ruhiger als die vorherige, der Graf beschloss, mit Sarah eine kleine Kutschfahrt zu unternehmen, um sich noch nicht mit dem Wiederaufbau des Ballsaals beschäftigen zu müssen. Alfred hatte er zuvor noch angeboten, sich in Ruhe in seiner Bibliothek umzusehen, jedoch nicht ohne die Ermahnung, sich vom Zimmer seines Sohnes fernzuhalten. Auch Herbert selbst hatte er noch einmal an seine Strafe erinnert, denn er wusste, wie „vergesslich" er in solchen Dingen gerne war. Erst dann konnte er die Ausfahrt mit seinem Sternenkind antreten und auch genießen.

Während Alfred nun also die Bücherregale durchstöberte, langweilte sich Herbert fürchterlich. Nur zu gern hätte er die Gesellschaft eines blonden Jungen genossen, doch ihm war auch klar, dass es mehr als dumm wäre, sich seinem Vater zu widersetzen, denn dann würde er Alfred vielleicht niemals wieder sehen. Er suchte nach Ablenkung, doch machten ihm dabei seine Verletzungen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer, leichte Übelkeit gesellte sich dazu und sein Arm tat nach wie vor grässlich weh. Er wollte gewiss nicht wehleidig sein, dass hasste er, doch ein pflegender Gefährte an seiner Seite wäre nun nicht schlecht.

Plötzlich hörte er vor seiner Tür, die halboffen stand, Schritte. Gleichmäßige Schritte wohlgemerkt, das hieß ja-

„Alfred? Alfred, bist du das? Bitte sag doch was!" Seine Freude kannte kaum noch Grenzen, sollte sein Geliebter etwa tatsächlich zu ihm gekommen sein? Vielleicht wollte er ihm etwas Gesellschaft leisten, das wäre zu schön.

„Alfred?" Ihm war die Schüchternheit des Jungen klar, doch so schüchtern? Er konnte doch antworten, Herbert würde ihm auf die Entfernung gewiss nichts tun können. Endlich erschien in der Tür ein blonder Lockenkopf und wagte sich sehr zögerlich ins Zimmer. Allein dieser Anblick zauberte ein Lächeln auf Herberts Gesicht und er war in diesem Moment bereit, sich für alles und jedes auf der Welt zu entschuldigen, wenn ihm dafür nur dieser kleine Engel erhalten blieb. Die Strafe, die sein Vater ihm auferlegt hatte, war mit einem Mal vollkommen vergessen.

Er bemerkte das Buch in Alfreds Arm, den unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck seines Geliebten und er wünschte sich nur noch, den Jungen in seine Arme schließen zu können, ihm nah, sogar sehr nah zu sein und ihm dabei das eine oder andere kleine Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Wie schön musste es sein, mit diesem Engel-

„Ich... ich dachte, dir ist bestimmt langweilig, wo du doch im Bett liegen musst, also zumindest war mir da früher immer langweilig und da dachte ich, also, wenn du möchtest, du willst vielleicht..."

Wie immer kam Alfred in Gegenwart des Grafensohns durcheinander und brachte so Herbert erneut zum Schmunzeln. Der Junge machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hielt ihm nun das Buch, das wohl als Ablenkung für ihn gedacht war, entgegen.

„Ist das für mich? Das ist aber lieb von dir, Alfred. Du hast Recht, mir ist schrecklich langweilig, leider. Willst du mir nicht ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?" Augenblicklich wusste Herbert, wie er reagieren musste, nur durfte er dieses Mal nicht wieder die Geduld verlieren, sonst war Alfred für ihn verloren, da war er sich sicher. Wenn er ihn dazu bringen konnte, bei im zu bleiben und sich zu ihm zu setzen, war schon viel gewonnen, und auch, wenn sich zwischen ihnen nichts mehr ergab, würden sie eine wundervolle Nacht zusammen verbringen und er konnte die Anwesenheit des Jungen genießen.

„Also, ich weiß nicht, ihre Exzellenz meinte..."

„Mach dir seinetwegen keine Sorgen, ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hat, wenn du dich für eine kleine Weile zu mir setzt."

„N-Na gut, meinetwegen, aber nicht lange!" Endlich gab er nach, jetzt durfte ihm nur kein Fehler unterlaufen, dann konnte Alfred schon sehr bald ihm gehören. Er richtete sich in seinem Bett wieder ein wenig auf und gab sich Mühe, den aufkommenden Schwindel zu ignorieren, was ihm auch gelang.

Alfred hatte durch Zufall eines seiner Lieblingsbücher mitgebracht, das allerlei Heldensagen und Mythen aus den verschiedensten Kulturkreisen enthielt. Herbert genoss es jedes Mal, beim Lesen in einer Traumwelt zu versinken und sich vorzustellen, was wohl geschehen sein mochte, die Legenden selbst auszuschmücken und in seinem Geist Bilder der Ereignisse zu malen.

„Was für ein Glücksgriff, chéri, ich liebe dieses Buch mehr als alle anderen.", jubelte er, während Alfred einen Lehnstuhl heranzog und sich zu Herbert ans Bett setzte.

„Wirklich, du magst es? Das freut mich aber, ich war nicht sicher, was dir gefallen könnte, aber es scheint mir sehr romantisch zu sein."

„Du findest mich romantisch?" Augenblicklich schoss dem jungen Wissenschaftler die Röte ins Gesicht, hatte Herbert ihm doch einfach das Wort im Munde umgedreht, während er seelenruhig in dem Buch blätterte.

„Also ich... ich wollte sagen... ich meine..."

„Oh, griechische Mythen! Das sind die schönsten von allen, glaube mir.", unterbrach Herbert ihn. Seine Bemerkung hatte genügt, um Alfred aus der Bahn zu werfen, und das genügte ihm vollauf.

„Was hältst du davon, das Buch gemeinsam zu lesen?"

„Gemeinsam?"

„Ja, wir lesen uns gegenseitig daraus vor, das wird Spaß machen."

„Na schön, meinetwegen..."

Nur sehr zögerlich ging Alfred auf den Vorschlag ein, denn nach wie vor vermutete er bei allem, was der Sohn seiner Exzellenz sagte oder tat einen Hintergedanken, der damit zu tun hatte, ihn zu küssen oder anzufassen. Allzu falsch lag er damit wohl nicht, doch im Moment freute sich Herbert ehrlich darüber, eine Nacht mit ihm in der Welt der Götter und Sagenhelden zu verbringen. Für ihn steckten diese Geschichten voller Zauber und Romantik, die er unbedingt mit seinem Angebeteten teilen wollte.

Also setzte er sich auf, das Buch ruhte auf seinen Knien und er wollte gerade beginnen, als zwischen den Seiten ein Umschlag, der wohl als Lesezeichen gedient hatte, herausfiel und zu Boden segelte. Alfred wollte ihn aufheben, wurde jedoch von Herbert abgehalten mit den Worten „Lass nur, ich hebe das schon auf." Er lehnte sich über den Bettrand, streckte den Arm aus, sammelte den Umschlag auf und wollte sich gerade wieder ordentlich hinsetzen, als die Welt vor seinen Augen neuerlich verschwamm und anfing, sich zu drehen. Er legte die Hand über seine Augen, lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen und versuchte, gegen den Schwindel anzukämpfen, doch es wurde nicht besser.

Natürlich bemerkte Alfred, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Besorgt beugte er sich über ihn und wollte ihm helfen, doch er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Krankenpflege gehörte bislang nun einmal nicht zu den Dingen, für die er zuständig gewesen war, der Professor hatte immer sich selbst und seinen Assistenten obendrein behandelt, rein prophylaktisch.

„Herbert, was hast du denn? Ist dir nicht gut, kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"

Alfreds besorgte Stimme tat ihm gut, doch er hatte im Moment leider andere Sorgen, und so bat er nur um ein Glas Blut, dann würde es ihm sicher wieder besser gehen. Wie schon in der Nacht zuvor eilte Alfred in die Küche und kam mit einem gefüllten Glas zurück, wobei er keine Gedanken mehr an seinen eigenen Durst verschwendete, denn Herbert ging es wohl wirklich schlecht.

Das Blut half tatsächlich, zumindest ließen die Schwindelgefühle nach und sein Blick wurde wieder klarer. Warum musste er nur ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Alfred wieder bei ihm war, verletzt sein? Innerlich verfluchte er sich für seine Unachtsamkeit, doch gleichzeitig gefiel ihm, wenn Alfred sich um ihn kümmerte. Wären da nur nicht diese grässlichen Kopfschmerzen, die ihn quälten.

„Ich gehe am besten wieder, damit du dich ausruhen kannst."

Gerade wollte Alfred verschwinden, als Herbert noch seinen Ärmel zu fassen bekam und ihn zurückhielt.

„Nein, bitte bleib hier. Es geht mir doch schon wieder besser, wirklich. Du könntest mir doch ein wenig vorlesen, was hältst du davon? Du wirst sehen, dann vergeht die Nacht ganz schnell."

Alfred konnte ihm diese Bitte nicht abschlagen, war Herbert doch nur seinetwegen in dieser Verfassung. Also schlug er das Buch auf und begann mit der Geschichte, die Herbert ausgewählt hatte.

Viel später in der Nacht fand Graf von Krolock die beiden einträglich beieinander. Herbert lag im Bett und schließ, Alfred war mit dem Buch nach vorne gesunken und ruhte mit dem Kopf auf Herberts Beinen, halb sitzend, halb liegend.


	4. Eine Nacht mit Herbert

Teil: 4

Warnungen: H/C, lime

Rating: P12 Slash

Kommentar: Hoffentlich sind meine Leser nicht nur von meinem Schreibtempo beeindruckt, denn das ist im Moment eine große Ausnahme.

Ansonsten hat mich meine eigene Geschichte auf die Idee zu einem kleinen Oneshot mit dem Grafen und Alfred oder dem Grafen und Herbert gebracht, mal sehen, was davon noch wird. Vor allem der Graf beginnt, sich zu verselbstständigen, irgendwie war er so gar nicht geplant...

In Love with a Vampire

Versonnen strichen seine Hände durch blonde Locken, kraulten den Schopf sanft und spielten mit den Löckchen. Ein wundervoller Traum, dachte Herbert im Halbschlaf, Alfred bei ihm, und er lies sich von ihm streicheln. Wenn er bloß nicht aufwachen müsste, denn dann würde er wieder alleine und mit diesen grauenvollen Kopfschmerzen in seinem Bett liegen. Doch er hatte sich schon zu viele Gedanken gemacht, um einfach wieder einzuschlafen und weiterzuträumen, sodass er nun gezwungenermaßen die Augen langsam öffnete.

Was er sah, konnte er kaum glauben, Alfred lag tatsächlich mit dem Kopf auf seinen Beinen! Das Buch war wohl im Laufe des Tages heruntergerutscht und Alfred saß auch nicht mehr in dem Lehnstuhl, den er ans Bett gerückt hatte, sondern lag halb auf dem Bett, halb auf dem Fußboden. Seine Arme hatte er auf der Decke über Herberts Beinen verschränkt und seinen Kopf darauf gelegt, so schlief er noch immer seelig und ruhig. Zum Glück war er von Herberts Streicheleinheiten nicht aufgewacht, sonst läge er bestimmt schon nicht mehr da.

Ganz vorsichtig fuhr er noch einmal über die weichen Locken in der Hoffnung, Alfred würde weiterschlafen und er könnte ihn zumindest noch eine Weile beobachten. Tatsächlich wachte der Junge noch immer nicht auf, doch Herbert wollte sein Glück nicht herausfordern und zog seine Hand wieder zurück. Wenn es helfen würde, Alfred etwas zutraulicher zu machen, dann wollte er gerne auf diese Chance verzichten.

Was für ein hübsches Gesicht sein geliebter doch hatte, eine Mischung aus ernsten und kindlichen Zügen. Dazu diese weichen Lippen und die hübsche Nase, die langen, zarten Wimpern und das alles eingerahmt von seinen weichen, blonden Locken. Vor allem seine Augen hatten es Herbert angetan, blau wie der Himmel, den er heute leider nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam, und diese Wimpern, wie feine Goldfäden. Wenn er sich nur nicht immer so zieren und sträuben würde, sie würden perfekt zueinander passen, da war sich der Grafensohn sicher. Sein Vater hatte ihm vor langer Zeit einmal erklärt, dass die meisten Vampire auf der Suche nach einem Gefährten, einem Partner, mit dem man die Ewigkeit verbringen konnte, waren, und seit Herbert Alfred zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war er sicher, seinen Gefährten gefunden zu haben.

Leider merkte er in diesem Augenblick, wie sich das Gewicht auf seinen Beinen verlagerte und Alfred langsam aufwachte. Nur zu gerne hätte er noch länger mit ihm hier gelegen und ihn einfach nur angeschaut, die ganze Nacht lang. Früher hatte ihm zu solchen Dingen die Geduld gefehlt, doch allmählich lernte er, dass man ein solches Beisammensein auch anders genießen konnte. Sicher würde Alfred gleich aufschrecken und wieder das Weite suchen, verdächtigte er ihn, Herbert, doch anscheinend ständig, nur das Eine im Kopf zu haben. Damit lag er auch nicht unbedingt falsch, aber auch er hatte mehr als ein Gesicht, wenn er seine anderen Seiten auch nicht allzu oft zeigte. Vor allem sein Vater wusste das.

Mit einem ausgiebigen Gähnen erhob sich Alfred langsam und blinzelte den Schlaf in seinen Augen weg. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, wo er hier war, doch entgegen Herberts Befürchtungen machte sich keine Panik in ihm breit, sondern er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und erwiderte Herberts Blick, der noch immer auf ihm ruhte. Vielleicht war er einfach noch zu müde, um sich zu erschrecken, doch er machte keine Anstalten, aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen. Hatten sie etwas den ganzen Tag so geschlafen? Wenn ja, dann wunderte ihn sehr, dass er noch all seine Kleider am Leib hatte und Herbert nicht über ihn hergefallen war.

Gerade wollte er ihn etwas fragen, als Koukol zur Tür hereingehumpelt kam und das Frühstück brachte. Für zwei.

„Entweder kann der gute Koukol neuerdings hellsehen oder Vater war den Tag über hier und hat uns gesehen.", schlussfolgerte Herbert, als sie wieder alleine waren. Er reichte Alfred eines der beiden mit Blut gefüllten Gläser, prostete ihm zu und trank aus seinem einen großen Schluck. Eigentlich hätte das Blut völlig gereicht, doch sein Vater und er hatten schon länger die Angewohnheit, noch immer zu essen. So hatte Koukol ihnen zwei Schalen mit Hafergrütze gebracht, ein paar Früchte sowie eine Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen.

„Bist du nicht durstig? Trink und iss ruhig so viel du magst, es ist schließlich genug da.", ermunterte Herbert Alfred, der noch etwas unschlüssig da saß und offenbar nicht wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte. In der Tat hatte er großen Durst, und das Essen war auch recht verlockend, doch der Gedanke, mit Herbert gemeinsam zu frühstücken, widerstrebte ihm irgendwo. Andererseits, es war ja eigentlich nichts dabei, oder? Er konnte jederzeit das Zimmer verlassen, wenn Herbert zu aufdringlich wurde, sodass es keinen Grund gab, sich zu fürchten. Zögerlich führte er das Glas an seine Lippen und trank ein paar Schlucke, dann griff er nach einem kleinen Zweig Weintrauben und fing an, sie abzupflücken und zu essen.

Sein Gegenüber betrachtete ihn dabei höchst amüsiert, sah es doch zu komisch aus, wie Alfred mit größter Vorsicht aß und trank. Er selbst stillte seinen Durst, indem er das restliche Blut langsam und genüsslich trank, um sich danach dem Rest des Frühstücks zuzuwenden. Frühstück im Bett war eine der schönsten Sachen, wenn man verletzt war, befand er, und machte sich über die Erdbeeren her. Sogar im Winter beherbergte das Schloss immer einen Vorrat an Nahrungsmitteln, die man sonst gar nicht oder nur im Sommer zu Gesicht bekam, Herbert liebte es, im tiefsten Winter frisches Obst essen zu können.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie, noch immer schweigend, einander gegenüber und tranken Tee. Nie hätte Alfred gedacht, dass es mögliche wäre, so lange friedlich mit Herbert auszukommen, ohne dass er um Hilfe rufen oder vor ihm flüchten musste. Noch immer war im nicht ganz wohl in seiner Nähe, doch offenbar hatte er im Moment nichts mehr zu befürchten, sodass er sich ein wenig entspannen konnte. „Alfred?" Er erschrak, als Herbert ihn ansprach, aber als er aufsah, war er mehr verwundert denn eingeschüchtert. Herbert hatte den Blick gesengt und wirkte wie ein Schuljunge, als er weitersprach.

„Ich, also... ich wollte... mich... es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern Nacht die Situation so ausgenutzt habe... das war nicht richtig von mir... bitte entschuldige..."

Nun war Alfred wirklich verwundert, dass der sonst so stolze Grafensohn ihn um Verzeihung bitten wollte. Damit hätte er nie gerechnet, wo Herbert sonst immer so von sich selbst überzeugt und geradezu arrogant wirkte.

Doch als der ältere Vampir aufsah, merkte Alfred, dass er es ernst meinte, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht mehr der des überheblichen, sicheren Adligen. Vielmehr schien er mit der Situation ein wenig überfordert, bestimmt entschuldigte er sich nicht oft für etwas.

„A-also... ist schon gut, es... ist ja nichts weiter passiert... zumindest nicht viel..."

„Dann bist du mir nicht böse?"

„Na ja, gestern war ich es schon... aber jetzt nicht mehr, glaube ich..."

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert.", erklärte Herbert und wandte sich wieder dem Tee in seiner Tasse zu. Tatsächlich hatte er sich gewünscht, dass Alfred ihm verzieh, auch wenn es Spaß gemacht hatte, den Jungen so zu necken, von dem Kuss ganz zu schweigen. Aber er musst das tun, sonst gab es in Zukunft keinen Alfred mehr für ihn.

Als Koukol kam und das Tablett mit dem Geschirr wieder abholte, gab Herbert ihm noch die Anweisung, ein Bad vorzubereiten.

„Du willst baden? A-aber... dein Vater hat doch gesagt..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber zum einen ertrage ich es nicht, die ganze Zeit hier herumzuliegen, und zum anderen bade ich sonst jede Nacht. Papa wird das verstehen.", sicherte Herbert ihm zu und machte sich dann daran, aufzustehen. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten endlich nachgelassen und auch der Schwindel war nun verflogen. Offenbar war die Gehirnerschütterung nicht so schlimm, wie zuvor angenommen und mit seiner Verletzung am Arm würde er eben etwas vorsichtig sein.

Schon wieder überraschte er Alfred mit seinem Stimmungswandel. Als er ihn um Verzeihung gebeten hatte, war er ernst und fast schüchtern gewesen, doch davon war nun nichts mehr zu merken, er schien wieder genauso sorglos und aufgekratzt wie zuvor. Wenn man ihn ansah, dachte man gar nicht, dass er eine solche Seite besaß, eine ruhige, zurückhaltende Seite. Sicherlich zeigte er sich so nur sehr selten, vielleicht gegenüber seinem Vater, vermutete Alfred.

Inzwischen war Herbert damit beschäftigt, aus seinem Schrank etwas zum Anziehen auszuwählen, was sich als schwierig erwies, da er offenbar eine sehr große Garderobe besaß. Doch schließlich war auch das geschafft und er machte sich auf den Weg in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Bevor er durch die Tür trat, wand er sich noch einmal an Alfred.

„Möchtest du mir nicht ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten, Alfred?"

Sein Augenaufschlag lies vermuten, dass er an mehr als nur Gesellschaft dachte.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht recht..."

„Hast du noch immer Angst vor mir? Das brauchst du nicht, ich will wirklich nur baden, glaube mir.", sicherte der Vampir ihm zu und hielt die Badezimmertür für Alfred offen.

Wenig später genoss also Herbert das warme Wasser, er lies die Arme über den Wannenrand hängen und hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, während Alfred auf seine Bitte hin von seiner bisherigen Reise mit dem Professor berichtete. Er hatte sich in den Stuhl gesetzt, über den er in der letzten Nacht seine eigenen Kleider gehängt hatte, die er bislang auch nicht wiedergesehen hatte. Herberts Klamotten lagen unordentlich über den Boden verstreut, er hatte sie ausgezogen und dann einfach irgendwohin geworfen. Nun lauschte er Alfreds Erzählungen, wobei ihn weniger interessierte, was er mit dem alten Mann erlebt hatte, als dass er gerne seine Stimme hörte.

Alfred fand allmählich sogar Gefallen daran, Herbert von ihren Erlebnissen zu berichten und das Ganze auch noch ein wenig auszuschmücken. Sonst hatte er immer das Gefühl, unterlegen zu sein und anderen einfach nur zuzuhören, nachzulaufen oder sonstwie zu folgen, doch jetzt konnte er etwas erzählen, das er selbst erlebt hatte, und Herbert hörte ihm zu. Über eine Stunde verbrachten sie so und Alfred hatte schon gedacht, Herbert wäre bereits eingeschlafen, als er mit seiner Erzählung im Wirtshaus angelangt war, doch jetzt setzte sich Herbert in der Wanne auf.

„Da hast du ja schon eine ganze Menge erlebt, chéri, ich bin beeindruckt. Und die Gesellschaft von diesem alten Professor hast du auch noch ertragen. Mich hätte er sicher zur Weißglut getrieben." Er ließ Alfred keine Zeit mehr für eine Erwiderung, sondern hielt ihm den Schwamm, den er aus dem Wasser geangelt hatte, hin. „Würdest du mir wohl noch den Rücken einseifen? Das wäre ganz furchtbar lieb von dir." Eigentlich wollte Alfred das ganz und gar nicht, doch nein sagen gehörte heute offenbar nicht zu seinen Stärken, denn er griff gehorsam nach dem Schwamm, krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemds hoch und begann, Herbert mit lauwarmem Wasser den Rücken zu waschen. Der genoss die Behandlung ganz offensichtlich, denn er hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen und gab von Zeit zu Zeit leise Seufzer von sich.

Als Alfred damit fertig war und den Schwamm an Herbert zurück gegeben hatte, wollte er das Bad eigentlich verlassen, er musste den anderen nicht völlig nackt gesehen haben, zumal es schon schwer gewesen war, ihm nicht beim Ausziehen zuzuschauen. Herbert hatte es deutlich darauf angelegt gehabt, von ihm gesehen zu werden.

„Gibst du mir eben noch das Handtuch? Dann beanspruche ich dich auch nicht weiter."

Sicher, wie konnte Alfred einer höflichen Bitte widerstehen? Wenn man zwei Jahre lang von einem alten Professor täglich zur Höflichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft ermahnt wurde, konnte man irgendwann auch bei einem Vampir mit gewissen Neigungen nicht anders.

Er war froh und dankbar, als er in Herberts Schlafzimmer zurückkehren konnte, doch seine Freude schlug augenblicklich in Angst um, als er sah, wer ihn da empfing. Vor dem brennenden Kamin saß in einem der Sessel ihre Exzellenz, Herberts Vater, und erwartete sie bereits. Allerdings stand er nicht auf, sondern sprach mit dem Blick ins Feuer gerichtet.

„Mein Sohn hat gebadet?"

„J-ja, eure Exzellenz, er..."

„Ich wünsche mit ihm unter vier Augen zu sprechen, Koukol wird dir deine Gemächer, die du in Zukunft bewohnen wirst, zeigen."

Der Bucklige kam herein gehumpelt und bedeutete Alfred, ihm zu folgen. Noch immer ganz durcheinander wagte der Junge es nicht, etwas zu fragen, und lies sich von dem Diener in seine Zimmer führen. Erst viel später bemerkte er, dass er nun eigene Zimmer hatte, nur für sich allein.

Herbert war von der Hitze im Bad und dem langen Liegen im warmen Wasser ein wenig benommen, doch es war sehr schön gewesen, die Zeit mit Alfred zu verbringen und ihm zuzuhören. Als er in sein Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, frisch angezogen, bemerkte er seinen Vater der am Kamin saß. Ihm war augenblicklich klar, dass er nun Ärger bekäme, hatte er sich doch nicht an die Anweisungen des Grafen gehalten.

„Setz dich.", forderte ihre Exzellenz ihn auf. Das klügste würde sein, ihm zu gehorchen und die nun mit Sicherheit folgende Moralpredigt schnell über sich ergehen zu lassen, ohne viele Widerworte. So lies er sich in den Sessel neben seinen Vater sinken und wartete ungeduldig ab, was sein Vater zu sagen hatte.


	5. Wie man ein Herz gewinnt

Teil: 5

Warnungen: lime

Rating: P12 Slash

Kommentar: Wie schön, nach einem langen Arbeitssamstag kommt man nach Hause und hat gleich wieder neue Reviews, das freut mich doch. Deshalb konnte ich mich auch dazu durchringen, heute Abend noch weiter zu schreiben, denn eigentlich hättet ihr bis Montag oder Dienstag warten müssen.

Tja, die große Frage: Was macht unser lieber Herr Graf mit seinem Sohnemann? Auf die Antwort müsst ihr ein wenig warten, denn wir wechseln spontan mal wieder die Perspektive. Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel, vielleicht hat jemand von euch ja auch ein wenig Kritik für mich (was nicht heißt, dass ich nicht gelobt werden möchte)

In Love with a Vampire

Wie man ein Herz gewinnt

Koukol hatte Alfred ein paar Türen weiter den Gang hinunter geführt und ihm zwei Zimmer nicht weit von Herberts zugewiesen, ein Schlafzimmer und ein Wohnzimmer. Alfred staunte nicht schlecht, denn noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er alleine in solch prächtigen Räumen gewohnt. Er inspizierte alles sehr genau, bestaunte die feinen Möbel, die schweren Vorhänge und die alten Bilder, die die Wände zierten. Er lies sich auf das weiche Bett fallen und versank fast in der Decke, vorsichtig setzte er sich auf das Sofa und die Sessel. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, dass das alles nun ihm gehören sollte!

Doch bei all der Freude gingen ihm zwei Sachen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Zum einen wurde Herbert jetzt mit Sicherheit von seinem Vater ausgeschimpft, weil Alfred aller Verbote zum Trotz bei ihm gewesen war, zum anderen hatte er Sarah noch immer nicht wiedergesehen. Ob er wohl nach ihr suchen durfte? Doch wie sollte er sie in diesem riesigen, alten Gemäuer nur finden? Sein Orientierungssinn war noch nie der beste gewesen, schließlich hatte er sich nicht ohne Grund im Wald ohne Sarah verirrt, aber trotzdem wollte er sie wiedersehen, wissen, wie es ihr ging. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass sie ihn vermissen würde, nur ein kleines bisschen, und dass sie sich freute, ihn zu sehen.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg, den Flur hinunter in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Herberts Zimmern. Bestimmt waren ihre Zimmer in der Nähe des Grafen, doch wo waren wohl dessen Gemächer? Er irrte eine ganze Weile durchs Schloss und fand sich schließlich am Fuße der großen Treppe in der Eingangshalle wieder. Er wusste nun weder, wo Sarah war, noch wo seine eigenen Zimmer ungefähr lagen. Mit einem Seufzen lies er sich auf der untersten Stufe nieder und horchte in die Stille hinein. Totenstille, wie es sich für das Schloss eines Untoten gehörte. Beängstigend und gruselig, fand Alfred, und wollte gerade seine Suche aufgeben, als er einen ihm wohlbekannten Gesang vernahm.

Sarah! Sie war also wirklich hier, Herbert hatte ihn nicht angelogen, und er hatte die Chance sie zu finden, er musste ja nun nur ihrer Stimme folgen und bald würde er bei ihr sein. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, ihr zu begegnen, sie in die Arme zu schließen und ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Vielleicht konnte er sogar Spaziergang mit ihr machen, das würde bestimmt sehr romantisch werden. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wurde immer stärker, je näher er dem Gesang seiner Liebsten kam. Sie würde Augen machen, wenn sie ihn wiedersah, mit Sicherheit würde sie sich genauso freuen wie er, wenn er vor ihr stand.

Endlich hatte er die Tür erreicht, hinter der sein Engel sang. Ein wenig zaghaft klopfte er an und trat dann ein, um festzustellen, dass er wohl in ihrem Schlafzimmer war. Die Tür zum angrenzenden Raum, aus dem ihr lieblicher Gesang zu hören war, war nur angelehnt, sodass Alfred sich traute, auch hier vorsichtig anzuklopfen und dann einzutreten. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, ähnelte seiner letzten Begegnung mit Sarah vor dem Ball sehr stark, nur dass er sich jetzt nicht mehr im Spiegel sehen konnte. Seine Angebetete lag ausgestreckt in der Wanne und genoss die wohltuende Wärme des Wassers. „Wie Herbert vorhin liegt sie da.", dachte Alfred und wunderte sich im gleichen Augenblick, warum ihm jetzt der Sohn seiner Exzellenz in den Sinn kam, wo er endlich wieder mit seiner geliebten Sarah vereint war.

Erst als er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, bemerkte Sarah ihn und schlug die Augen auf. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht genau deuten, doch er lag wohl irgendwo zwischen Überraschen, Entsetzen und Enttäuschung.

„G-Guten Abend, Sarah. Wie schön, dass ich dich endlich wiedersehe."

„Alfred... was machst du denn hier?" Sie hörte sich nicht im mindesten so an, als interessierte sie das wirklich, eher wusste sie wohl nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte.

„Ich hatte dich im Wald verloren und habe mich dann wohl verlaufen... und Herbert hat mich dann gefunden und hierher gebracht...", erklärte er rasch die Situation. Er fragte sich selbst, wo nur all die romantischen Worte geblieben waren, die er ihr sagen wollte. Stattdessen sprach er von solchen Banalitäten, dabei wollte er Sarah doch beeindrucken und endlich von sich überzeugen.

„So, und was willst du jetzt hier? Ich meine, hier in meinem Badezimmer."

„Was? Na, ich... ich wollte dich wiedersehen... ich dachte..."

„Schau doch nur, was für ein schönes neues Kleid mir der Herr Graf geschenkt hat. Sieht das nicht wundervoll aus? Er macht mit lauter so großartige Geschenke, und er liest mir jede Nacht Gedichte vor, findest du das nicht auch furchtbar romantisch?" Sarah kam richtig ins Schwärmen, als sie von „ihrem" Grafen berichtete.

Alfred hingegen konnte ihre Begeisterung nicht recht teilen. Sein letzter Mut, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen, war verflogen, es erschien ihm hoffnungslos, denn ganz offensichtlich wollte sie ihn wirklich nicht. Warum auch, der Graf hatte ihr so viel zu bieten, viel mehr als er selbst.

„Geht es dir denn gut? Hast du mich vielleicht... vermisst? Ein kleines bisschen nur?"

„Natürlich geht es mir gut, ich... ich will mich jetzt anziehen, entschuldige Alfred." Sehr höflich komplimentierte sie ihn hinaus, ganz offenbar wollte sie nicht auf seine letzte Frage antworten und Alfred bekam eine ungefähre Vorstellung, warum.

Entmutigt schlich er aus ihren Zimmern, den Flur entlang und wusste gar nicht, wo er hin ging. In einem der düsteren, verwinkelten Gänge setzte er sich auf eine der steinernen Fensterbänke und lies seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe sinken. Er fühlte sich einfach nur grauenvoll, klein und wertlos, jetzt, wo Sarah ihn so offensichtlich abgelehnt hatte. Machte es überhaupt noch Sinn, um sie zu kämpfen, wenn sie für ihn nicht mehr das mindeste empfand? Für sie schien es nur noch den Grafen zu geben, an ihn, Alfred, der so viele Strapazen auf sich genommen hatte, um sie zu retten, dachte sie anscheinend gar nicht mehr. Dabei hatte er gedacht, sie würde ihn genauso lieben wie er sie und es gäbe eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie. Doch daran war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken, gegen den Grafen hatte er ja nicht die kleinste Chance, wie auch? Er konnte Sarah nicht mit teuren Geschenken überhäufen und von Gedichten hatte er auch keine Ahnung, solche Dinge hatten sie im Seminar in Königsberg nicht gelernt.

Ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, liefen ihm ein paar Tränen übers Gesicht und er machte sich auch nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen, es sah ihn ja niemand und es würde auch keinen interessieren. Er war oft ängstlich, aber er hatte noch nie vor anderen Menschen geweint, vor allem nicht vor dem Professor, denn der hätte ihn gleich wieder als Waschlappen beschimpft und einen gefühlsduseligen Dummkopf geheißen. Für den Professor gab es keine Liebe, außer der zu seinen Büchern und der Wissenschaft, Liebe für einen Menschen oder Gefühle dieser Art waren ihm ganz offensichtlich völlig fremd. Vielleicht war er damit ja besser dran, wer wusste das schon?

Alfred hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich jemand ihm genähert hatte, doch als eine sanfte Hand ihm die Tränen von den Wangen wischte, sah er erschrocken auf. Herbert hatte sich direkt vor ihm auf die Fensterbank gesetzt und zog nun ein feines Spitzentaschentuch hervor, mit dem er die restlichen feucht-salzigen Spuren entfernte.

„Du solltest nicht weinen, dein Gesicht ist viel hübscher, wenn du lächelst, glaube mir.", kommentierte Herbert die Situation, doch ehe er sich versah, lag ihm ein laut schluchzender Alfred in den Armen. Beide begriffen nicht recht, was hier vor sich ging, aber Herbert störte sich gewiss nicht daran, den Jungen ein wenig im Arm zu halten und zu trösten. Alfred wusste nicht, was über ihn gekommen war, doch mit einem Mal brachen all seine Gefühle aus ihm heraus. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass er sich einmal an Herberts Schulter ausweinen würde, doch bei ihm konnte er wenigstens sicher sein, dass der ihn nicht auslachen würde für seine Tränen.

Zärtlich streichelte Herbert Alfred über Haare und Rücken, drückte ihn ein wenig an sich und saß ansonsten völlig still da. Seinem Liebsten schien es gar nicht gut zu gehen, auch wenn Herbert nicht genau wusste, was nun so furchtbar war, doch er wollte schließlich Alfreds Herz gewinnen und eine solche Situation konnte nur förderlich sein, wollte er Vertrauen aufbauen. Wenn Alfred merkte, dass er ihm nichts tat, sondern, ganz im Gegenteil, für ihn da war und ihn unterstützte, dann konnte er ihn vielleicht auch dazu bringen, etwas mehr Zutrauen zu ihm zu haben und Nähe zwischen ihnen zuzulassen.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Alfred sich ein wenig beruhigt und seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht, sodass er sich von Herbert löste, sich aufsetzte und mit dem Taschentuch, das Herbert ihm anbot, seine Tränen nun ganz trocknete. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst was er getan hatte und die ganze Situation war ihm furchtbar peinlich, hatte er Herbert doch sonst immer so deutlich, wie er nur konnte, zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihn ablehnte und zwischen ihnen so wenig Nähe haben wollte wie möglich. Aber nun hatte er sich an seine Brust geworfen und sich wie ein kleines Kind bei ihm ausgeweint, hatte damit sein Innerstes vor ihm geöffnet und war sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob das das beste gewesen war, was er hätte tun können.

Doch von Herbert kamen keine schnippischen Bemerkungen oder zynischen Kommentaren, stattdessen fasste er Alfred am Arm, zog ihn mit sich von der Fensterbank und führte ihn einen Gang, Alfred konnte nicht sagen welchen, hinunter. „Ich glaube, du brauchst ein wenig Ruhe, mein Liebster. Am besten setzen wir uns an den warme Kamin, du entspannst dich ein wenig und dann erzählst du mir, was dich so aufgewühlt hat. Du wirst sehen, wie gut es dir tun wird, dir den ganzen Kummer von der Seele reden zu können und ich bin ein erstaunlich guter Zuhörer, auch wenn man das gar nicht von mir denken mag."

Alfred wagte nicht recht, zu protestieren, im Grunde klang dieser Vorschlag auch sehr nett, sicher würde es ihm gut tun, nach der Aufregung der letzten Tage etwas Ruhe zu finden, doch ausgerechnet Herbert sollte er sein Leid klagen?

Den älteren Vampir schien sein Zögern nicht zu beeindrucken, er führte ihn zielsicher in sein Zimmer und drückte ihn auf das große Sofa, das direkt vor dem Feuer stand. Dann rief er nach Koukol und orderte etwas zu trinken, dass sich Blut-Tee Gemisch mit „Schuss" herausstellte und gar nicht übel schmeckte, wie Alfred bemerkte. Nun konnte er sich zum Glück auf seine Teetasse konzentrieren und musste Herbert nicht ansehen, denn das hätte ihn daran erinnert, wie er sich gerade hatte gehen lassen. Da war die Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse doch gleich viel spannender als alles andere.

Tatsächlich gönnte Herbert ihm wohl eine kleine Ruhepause, doch er hatte nicht vergessen, dass er von Alfreds Kummer hören wollte. Wenn seinen Liebsten irgendwas bedrückte, dann wollte er das erfahren, zumal er sich ja schon großzügig zum Ausweinen angeboten hatte. Für eine tränendurchnässte Schulter erwartete er schon eine kleine Gegenleistung und er wollte nun wirklich nicht zu viel von Alfred, fand er. Also hakte er nach einer Weile nach, bei seiner Hartnäckigkeit würde er schon aus ihm herausbekommen, was ihn so bedrückte.

„Nun, chéri, möchtest du mir nicht langsam erzählen, was so Schlimmes geschehen ist?"

„Es... es ist gar nichts Schlimmes gewesen, wirklich. Ich glaube, die letzten Tage waren einfach zu viel Aufregung für mich, das hat mich wohl ein wenig durcheinander gebracht." Ein Glück war ihm diese Erklärung eingefallen, doch er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Herbert nicht allzu bald aufgeben würde.

„Na wenn es weiter nichts ist. Ich dachte schon, du hättest vielleicht Sarah getroffen und mir ihr gesprochen..." Alfred erschrockener Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm, dass er genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, der Junge war also bei ihr gewesen und vermutlich hatte sie ihm, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, zu verstehen gegeben, dass es für sie nur noch Herberts Vater gab.

Noch ehe Alfred etwas erwidern konnte, setzte Herbert wieder an.

„Was hat sie dir denn erzählt? Bestimmt hat sie von den Geschenken, die Vater ihr macht, vorgeschwärmt, oder? Und davon, wie romantisch er doch ist. Die beiden wollen übrigens für einige Zeit wegfahren." Ganz beiläufig mischte er diese Information unter, doch sie erzielte genau die Wirkung, die sie haben sollte. Herbert kam sich fast schäbig vor, als er sah, wie nah Alfred den Tränen wieder war, sie jedoch tapfer hinunterschluckte, aber eben nur fast.

„W-wegfahren? Aber wohin denn und warum so plötzlich?" Alfred verlor in diesem Moment das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung darauf, von Sarah überhaupt noch wahrgenommen zu werden in Zukunft.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht genau, aber sie werden gewiss einige Wochen unterwegs sein. Vater liebt solche Reisen, er sagt, es ist seine einzige Möglichkeit, die Welt nicht völlig aus den Augen zu verlieren. Man muss ja wissen, was so vor sich geht unter den Sterblichen."

Alfred sagte jetzt gar nichts mehr, unendliche Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit und er wollte, wäre das nicht unlängst passiert, am liebsten sterben. Was sollte er denn nur tun? Nach dieser Reise würde Sarah dem Grafen hoffnungslos verfallen sein, da war er sicher, hatte er doch selbst erlebt, welch dunkle Anziehungskraft von ihm ausging. Er lies den Kopf hängen und sank immer mehr in sich zusammen auf dem weichen Sofa, seine Umwelt nahm er gar nicht mehr genau war. Warum nur, warum konnte Sarah sich nicht in ihn verlieben, wo er sie doch auch so sehr liebte? Das Leben war unfair, es lies einem ja gar nicht die Chance, glücklich zu werden.

„Alfred?" Herbert nahm ihm die leere Tasse aus der Hand und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. Als er ihn so sah, verschwanden sämtliche Hintergedanken, die er ursprünglich gehabt hatte, und er empfand nur noch aufrichtiges Mitleid und Bedauern für Alfred, der doch so sehr litt unter seiner unerfüllten Liebe. Zu gut kannte er selbst das Gefühl, hatte er sich doch schon oft genug in den falschen jungen Mann verguckt. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen wehrte sich Alfred auch gegen diese Berührung nicht, sonder lehnte sich kaum merklich gegen ihn. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung für ihn.

Wie durch einen dichten Nebelschleier nahm Alfred noch wahr, wie Herbert ihn in die Arme schloss, dann machte er die Augen zu, um die feindliche Welt eine Zeit lang auszublenden und seine Ruhe vor ihr zu haben. Wie erstaunlich angenehm es doch war, sich an Herberts breite Brust zu lehnen, von seinen schlanken, aber doch kräftigen Armen gehalten zu werden und seinen Duft einzuatmen. Hatte der Vampir schon vorher so gerochen oder bildete er sich das jetzt ein? Mit Sicherheit lag das alles nur daran, dass er so verwirrt und traurig war, redete er sich ein. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er das nie zugelassen, doch das hier war eine Ausnahmesituation und es tat gut, getröstet zu werden und nicht alleine zu sein mit seinem Kummer, auch wenn es Herbert war.

Die weichen, streichelnden Hände beruhigten ihn und er konnte seine verwirrten Gedanken ein wenig sortieren. Er fühlte sich geradezu geborgen in dieser Umarmung und genoss sie sehr, hatte sich doch schon lange niemand mehr so fürsorglich um ihn gekümmert.

Doch mit einem Mal setzte sein Verstand wieder ein und nahm seinem Herzen die Führung ab. Sein Verstand sagte ihm sehr deutlich, dass das hier ein großer Fehler war, und so machte er sich eilig von Herbert los, der ziemlich enttäuscht darüber war. Er hatte gedacht, endlich alles richtig gemacht zu haben, doch da hatte er sich wohl geirrt. Noch immer schien Alfred seine Nähe zuwider zu sein, sonst würde er sich ja nicht ständig dagegen wehren, selbst wenn Herbert ihm völlig harmlos über den Rücken strich.

Alfred war die Situation unangenehm und peinlich, wie hatte er sich auch so gehen lassen können? Hastig suchte er nach einem Gesprächsthema, das sie von seinen Problemen ablenken konnte. Aber worüber konnten sie bloß reden?

„Sag mal, was hat dein Vater eigentlich noch zu dir gesagt?" Bei dieser Frage entgleisten Herbert sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Alles, nur das nicht!


	6. Wenn der Vater mit dem Sohne

Teil: 6

Rating: P12 Slash

Kommentar: Ja, mein Tempo war wirklich erstaunlich, aber wie gesagt, am Wochenende bin ich arbeiten und die Woche über studiere ich, d.h. ihr müsst euch jetzt auf ein bis zwei Kapitel pro Woche einstellen.

Dafür komm ich jetzt endlich dazu, mal auf ein paar Reviews zu antworten

Padfoot: Ja, Alfred musste leiden, aber Herbert hatte ja auch ein bisschen was auszuhalten. Was genau erfahrt ihr in diesem Teil endlich.

Am Ende fehlt mir meistens die Lust, vor allem hab ich die letzten Kapitel am PC meiner Mam geschrieben und da bringt mich die Tastatur fast um beim Tippen TT

Was mein Tempo angeht, ich beherrsche das Zehn-Finger-System inzwischen ganz gut, am Laptop geht das dann immer ganz flott. Für einen Teil brauche ich zwei bis zweieinhalb Stunden in der Regel.

Witch-Hexe: Ich glaube, die meisten Slasher haben was gegen Sarah, was ich irgendwo verstehen kann, schließlich ist sie zu Alfred nicht nur nett oder zumindest nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

Zu dem Vater-Sohn-Gespräch kommen wir wie gesagt heute endlich, ich bin auch gespannt, was Herbert und zu beichten hat gg Wird sicher lustig.

Herbert und Alfred verbringen noch genug Knuddel-Zeit miteinander, keine Sorge, aber Alfi muss ja erstmal über Sarah hinweg kommen, sonst verschreckt Herbert ihn doch wieder. Vielleicht schreibe ich den beiden später auch eine lemon-Szene, wer weiß...

Ganz so schlimm sieht mein Tagesplan übrigens nicht aus lach, ich komme sowohl zum Essen, als auch zum Schlafen, aber eine kleine Schoko-Spende könnte ich zum Schreiben gebrauchen gg

Alfi, xyz, silkysoul, ein Fan: Schön, wenn es euch gefällt! Nur schön fleißig lesen und reviewn, damit ich kleines Doofkind auch motiviert bin lach

So, nachdem jetzt alle Klarheiten beseitigt sind, geht es endlich weiter. Schauen wir mal, was der Graf seinem Sohnemann zu sagen hatte, ich bin genauso gespannt wie ihr!

In Love with a Vampire

Wenn der Vater mit dem Sohne...

Er konnte doch Alfred nicht erzählen, dass sein Vater ihm... Nein! Das ging auf gar keinen Fall! Nicht, dass es Herbert peinlich gewesen wäre, aber solche Dinge waren für einen unbedarften Jungen wie Alfred einfach zu viel des Guten. Nur was sollte er sonst antworten? Einfach gar nichts sagen konnte er doch auch nicht, dann wäre sein Liebster sicher beleidigt, denn er wusste ja gar nicht, wonach er da fragte. Lügen? Nur im äußersten Notfall, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gab, aber sonst würde er ihn niemals anlügen. Eine kleine Halbwahrheit? Das wäre eine Lösung, er könnte die harmlosen Gesprächsteile ein wenig ausschmücken und den Rest für sich behalten. Am besten wäre es natürlich, wenn er das Gespräch wieder in eine andere Richtung lenken könnte.

„Ach, das war nicht so wichtig. Darüber solltest du dir deinen hübschen Kopf nicht zerbrechen. Wollen wir nicht einen Spaziergang machen? Das beruhigt dich sicher wieder und der Mond scheint so klar." Ein perfektes Ablenkungsmanöver und zugleich eine erneute Verführung, das war ideal. Nur leider durchkreuzte sein Geliebter seine Pläne sehr gekonnt.

„Nicht so wichtig? Bist du sicher? I-Ihr habt euch aber ziemlich lange unterhalten, da muss es doch wichtig gewesen sein, oder?" Verdammt, warum musste er gerade jetzt seine beharrliche Seite an sich entdecken, konnte das nicht noch warten? Na gut, dann eben Plan B, die Halbwahrheiten. Alles wäre besser, als Alfred zu erzählen, worüber sie in Wirklichkeit gesprochen hatten.

„Nun ja, zunächst hat Papa sich natürlich furchtbar darüber aufgeregt, dass ich mich nicht an seine Verbote gehalten habe. Solche Sachen machen ihn immer wütend, weil er sich dann nicht mehr autoritär genug fühlt, das war schon immer so. Zum Glück hat er sich wieder beruhigt, sonst müsste ich jetzt nach wie vor die ganze Nacht in meinen Zimmern verbringen."

„Das war alles?" „Ja, was hattest du denn erwartet?" Es schien tatsächlich so zu funktionieren, wie Herbert es sich gedacht hatte, Alfred glaubte ihm und sie konnten so schnell wie möglich zum angenehmeren Teil der Nacht kommen.

„Na ja, dein Vater wirkte so ernst und verärgert, als er mich fortgeschickt hat. Ich dachte, er ihr... ich weiß nicht, ich hatte gedacht, er wollte mit dir noch über etwas Bestimmtes reden..."

Verdammt, warum nur musste der Junge ausgerechnet der Assisstent eines Wissenschaftlers gewesen sein? Abronsius war zwar nicht halb so intelligent, wie er gerne dachte, zumindest nach Herberts Einschätzung, aber offensichtlich hatte er Alfred zu einem sehr kritschen Denker gemacht.

„Nicht doch, es war wirklich nichts weiter, chéri. Aber es ist süß von dir, dass du dir so viele Gedanken darum machst, warst du etwa besorgt um mich?" Das war endlich die richtige Richtung, wenn er Alfred verlegen machte, und das würde er mit dieser Bemerkung, dann lief ihre Untehaltung endlich wieder auf die Art und Weise, wie es Herbert gefiel. Er würde wieder die Führung übernehmen und Alfred endlich dazu bringen können, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, damit er Sarah vergessen konnte.

„B-besorgt? Nein, ich meine... ja... also, ich... ich..." Herbert schmunzelte, als Alfred schon nach wenigen Worten ins Stolpern kam. Er wusste zu gut, welchen Effekt eine solche Bemerkung auf junge Männer wie Alfred hatte, und natürlich hatte er sich auch dieses Mal nicht geirrt.

„Komm, Liebster, wir wollen endlich den Rest der Nacht nutzen und ein wenig nach draußen gehen. Es wäre doch Verschwendung, im Schloss zu bleiben bei diesem klaren Himmel." Energisch griff er nach der Hand des Jungen und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung seines Ankleidezimmers.

„Aber ich..." „Kein aber, es wird dich schon nicht umbringen, einen kleinen Spaziergang mit mir zu machen, oder?" Darauf konnte Alfred nur nicken, denn in der Tat war ja nichts daran auszusetzen, aber schon im nächsten Moment fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er solche Angst vor dem älteren Vampir hatte. Herbert hatte ein Auge auf ihn geworfen und auch wenn er das in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so deutlich gezeigt hatte, zweifelte Alfred keinen Moment daran, dass diese starken Gefühle sich nicht geändert hatten.

Andererseits wusste er nicht, wie er jetzt noch einen Rückzieher machen konnte, denn schon hatte Herbert einen passenden Umhang aus einem der zahllosen Kleiderschränke in diesem Zimemr gegriffen und Alfred über die Schultern gelegt.

„Das sieht ganz wundervoll aus, chéri, du solltest öfter dunkelblau tragen. Die Farbe betont deine hübschen Augen." Warum nur musste er dauernd solche Sachen zu ihm sagen? Mittlerweile konnte er sich damit anfreunden, Zeit mit Herbert zu verbringen, doch er mochte nicht, wenn der ihm auf diese doch sehr offene Art Komplimente machte und so seinen Gefühlen für ihn Ausdruck verlieh.

Jedoch hatte er keine Chance, sich gegen Herbert durchzusetzen, sodass er wenig später von ihm durch die winterliche Landschaft geführt wurde. Tatsächlich war der Himmel sternenklar, die Luft war eisig und der Schnee glitzerte im Mondlicht, ein wundervolles Bild bot sich den beiden. Herbert genoss es sichtlich, mit seinem Liebsten allein zu sein, doch er übte sich wieder in Zurückhaltung, hatte er Alfred mit seinen Bemerkungen schon genug verunsichert. Glücklicherweise waren sie endlich von dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater losgekommen, denn das hatte er Alfred wirklich nicht erzählen wollen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass es auch gar nicht für dessen Ohren bestimmt war.

Tatsächlich hatte der Graf zuerst ein kleines Donnerwetter losgelassen, das jedoch schnell verflogen war, als Herbert zu Wort gekommen war und berichtet hatte, dass er langsam aber sicher Fortschritte mit Alfred machte. Das war schließlich genau das, was sein Vater wollte, denn so hätte sein Sohn endlich einen Gefährten und würde nicht alle paar Monate seine Partner wechseln, und darüberhinaus musste er selbst sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, dass Alfred zu viel Zeit mit seinem Sternkind verbrachte. Natürlich stellte der Junge für ihre Exzellenz keine Bedrohung dar, aber doch eine Ablenkung, die er nicht dulden wollte. Da war es doch viel besser, wenn er Zeit mit seinem Sohn verbrachte, zumal der Graf wusste, wie sehr Herbert selbst sich das wünschte, seit er Alfred zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Die Zuneigung seines Sohnes war unübersehbar gewesen.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte der Graf Herbert nicht nur mitgeteilt, dass er eine Reise mit Sarah plante, während Alfred bei ihm im Schloss bleiben sollte, sondern seinem Sohn auch noch einige „Ratschläge" erteilt, wie er Alfred für sich gewinnen konnte. Dieser Teil des Gespräches war nicht mehr ganz jugendfrei verlaufen und genau aus diesem Grund hatte er ihn Alfred verschwiegen. Der Junge wirkte so unschuldig und naiv, dass er von solchen Dingen mit Sicherheit noch früh genug erfahren würde, und zwar dann, wenn Herbert befand, dass es dafür an der Zeit war. Keine Minute zweifelte er daran, dass dieser Zeitpunkt kommen würde, bot sein Vater ihm mit seiner und Sarahs Abwesenheit doch eine wunderbare Gelegenheit, Alfred völlig für sich zu gewinnen.

Während Herbert das Gespräch mit seinem Vater erinnerte, schweiften auch Alfreds Gedanken ab, fort von der schönen Landschaft und dem Vampir neben ihm hin zu seiner geliebten Sarah. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit ihr spazieren gehen, ihre Hand halten und vielleicht einen Arm um sie legen, wenn ihr kalt würde. Er konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, geschweige denn verstehen, warum sie nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte. Sie hatte ihn doch gebissen und zu einem Vampir gemacht, warum wollte sie jetzt nicht mit ihm zusammen sein, sondern verbrachte lieber ihre Zeit mit dem Grafen? Er hatte fest geglaubt, dass sie die Ewigkeit miteinander teilen würden, doch Sarah hatte wohl aus irgendeinem Grund die Lust daran verloren und war zu ihrem Grafen zurückgekehrt. Mit dem konnte Alfred natürlich nicht konkurrieren, daran gab es gar keinen Zweifel. Dieser Mann konnte ihr so vieles bieten, Dinge, von denen Alfred keine Ahnung hatte, da erschien es ihm vollkommen sinnlos, zu kämpfen und sich anzustrengen. Sarah wollte ihn nicht mehr. Was gab es dann allerdings noch für einen Grund, im Schloss zu bleiben?

„Alfred? Wir sollten wieder hineingehen, die Sonne geht bald auf und du zitterst schon, wir müssen unbedingt einen wärmeren Mantel für dich finden." Herberts Stimme holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht alleine war. Wie es aussah, war er dem Älteren nun ausgeliefert, konnte er doch nicht zu Sarah flüchten.

„Ist dir nicht gut? Du siehst blass aus." Oh nein, diese Worte kannte er, und das letzte Mal waren sie sehr verhängnisvoll gewesen!

„Nein, ich fühle mich gut, wirklich. Es ist nur die Kälte."

„Man merkt, dass du erst vor kurzem zu einem von uns wurdest, weil du noch Kälte empfindest. Aber keine Sorge, das vergeht bald und dann wird dich auch das Wetter hier nicht mehr stören."

„Du meinst, Vampire empfinden keine Temperaturen?"

„Ganz genau so ist es, mein Liebling, zumindest wenn sie nicht mehr ganz so jung sind wie du. Trotzdem sollten wir jetzt reingehen, es ist bald Zeit zu schlafen."

Alfred hatte vermutet, dass er wie die anderen Vampire auch in einem Sarg schlafen musste, doch Herbert führte ihn nicht in die Gruft, sondern in sein Zimmer. Herbert wollte gerade eine angenehme Ruhe wünschen, als er sein verwundertes Gesicht bemerkte.

„Ist noch etwas?"

„Nun, ich dachte... schlafen Vampire tagsüber nicht in Särgen?"

Herberts Lächeln auf diese Frage hin irritierte ihn noch mehr und es verunsicherte ihn, weil er diese Mimik nie einordnen konnte. Lachte er über ihn?

„In der Tat, eigentlich schlafen wir in Särgen. Meinen und den meines Vaters hast du ja schon gesehen. Deinen hat Koukol leider noch nicht fertiggestellt, aber die nächste Nacht kannst du sicher schon in deinem Sarg schlafen, bis dahin musst du mit dem Bett in deinem Zimmer Vorlieb nehmen.", erklärte Herbert geduldig. Zu gern hätte er Alfred mit in seinen Sarg genommen, schließlich war dort genug Platz, doch das wäre sicher ein sehr dummer Fehler gewesen. Außerdem war er nicht sicher, ob Sarah in der Gruft bei seinem Vater schlafen würde.

„Wenn du sonst keine Fragen hast, dann gehe ich jetzt auch schlafen. Alles was du brauchst, findest du in deinem Zimmer. Angenehme Ruhe, chéri." Alfred war ein wenig erstaunt, wie schnell Herbert ihn verlassen hatte, doch es war ihm ganz Recht, dass der Ältere ihn in Frieden lies. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie viel Überwindung es Herbert kostete, sich ihm gegenüber so zurückzuhalten, wo er sich doch nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als den Jungen in seine Arme zu nehmen und nicht mehr herzugeben. Doch genau das war Herberts Problem, wäre er länger bei Alfred gewesen, dann hätte er ihn sicher versucht dazu zu bringen, bei ihm zu schlafen, was jedoch ihrer Beziehung zueinander nur geschadet hätte.

Während Alfred sich auszog und in das weiche Bett kuschelte, war Herbert auf dem Weg zur Gruft, wo er seinem Vater begegnete. Zum Glück hatte er nicht noch mehr „Ratschläge" für seinen Sohn, doch er wollte wissen, wie er und Alfred sich derzeit verstanden.

„Nun, er ist noch ein wenig scheu, aber ich bin eigentlich sehr zuversichtlich. Ich werde mir Zeit lassen müssen, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn gewinnen werde. Vielleicht schon bis zum nächsten Ball."

„Das freut mich zu hören, mein Sohn. Du wirst sogar schon sehr bald die Gelegenheit bekommen, dich in Ruhe mit ihm zu beschäftigen, denn Sarah und ich verlassen euch etwas früher als geplant, wir reisen schon übermorgen bei Sonnenuntergang ab."

Als Herbert das hörte, machte sein Herz einen kleinen Freudensprung, denn das hieß, dass er ab übermorgen nicht nur das gesamte Schloss, sondern auch Alfred für sich haben würde.

„Das wiederum freut mich zu hören, Vater, habt vielen Dank. Ich werde nun schlafen gehen, es war eine lange Nacht." Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander, der Graf wollte Sarah noch einen Besuch abstatten, die wie Alfred noch keinen eigenen Sarg hatte und deshalb in ihrem Zimmer schlafen würde.

Als Herbert an diesem Morgen den Sargdeckel über sich schloss, hatte er das Bild seines Liebsten vor Augen, der nun mit Sicherheit bald ganz und gar ihm gehören würde.


	7. Folg mir nach, vertrau der Nacht

Teil: 7

Kommentar: So, weil ich gerade so in schön in Schreib-Laune bin nach dieser wundervollen Nachmittagsvorstellung, kommt hier schon der siebte Teil meiner kleinen Geschichte. Schauen wir doch mal, ob Herbert für seine Zeit mit Alfred schon Pläne hat...

Zu den Reviews: Solche Fehler unterlaufen einem, wenn man mitten in der Nacht schreibt und nicht mehr ganz wach ist. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, warum Sarah nicht beim Grafen schläft, vielleicht ist unser lieber Graf ja zu gut erzogen, wenn er weiß, dass sein Sohnemann im Sarg daneben liegt.

Das Gespräch zwischen Herbert und seinem Vater hätte ich natürlich noch weiter ausschmücken können, aber erstens ist das ein absoluter Nebenschauplatz, und zweitens hätte ich dann das Rating ändern müssen, vermute ich. Damit wollte ich eigentlich noch ein wenig warten.

Und ja, Herbert will seinen Vater loswerden. Mal im Ernst, wer hat gerne seine Eltern in der Nähe in einer solchen Situation?

Folg mir nach, vertrau der Nacht

Zur großen Freude des Grafen und zu seinem Erstaunen war Herbert in der folgenden Nacht schon vor ihm auf den Beinen, was sonst nur der Fall war, wenn es ihm wirklich schlecht ging und er es nicht mehr in seinem Sarg aushielt. Ansonsten konnte den Schlaf seines Sohnes kaum etwas stören. Schnell wurde ihm klar, dass er Alfred diesen Sinneswandel zu verdanken hatte, denn offenbar wollte Herbert sich für die Tage, an denen er mit ihm alleine war, etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen. Er selbst hatte sich in kürzester Zeit ebenfalls ein paar ganz außergewöhnliche Überraschungen für sein geliebtes Sternkind überlegt, einerseits um ihr eine unvergessliche Zeit an seiner Seite zu bieten, andererseits wollte er die gemeinsame Zeit aber auch nutzen, um sichergehen zu können, dass sie tatsächlich seine Gefährtin für die Ewigkeit war.

Von Koukol erfuhr er, als dieser ihm das Frühstück brachte, dass sein Sohn schon einige Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang aufgestanden und in seinen Zimmern verschwunden war. Dann, vor einer knappen Stunde, hatte er sich wohl auf den Weg zu Alfred gemacht, nachdem er sich von dem buckligen Diener ein üppiges Frühstück hatte zubereiten lassen. Der Graf schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, wie sein Sohn den jungen Assistenten überraschte. Hoffentlich verschreckte er ihn nicht wieder, doch da er bis jetzt den Raum anscheinend noch nicht verlassen hatte, schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Er selbst machte sich auf den Weg zu Sarah, um mit ihr eine Spazierfahrt in der Kutsche zu machen. Leider hatte sie die Nacht nicht bei ihm verbracht, doch er hatte mit Rücksicht auf seinen Sohn entschieden, dass es so vielleicht besser war, schließlich würde er in nächster Zeit oft genug mit seiner Liebsten alleine sein.

Während der Graf noch geschlafen hatte, war Herbert tatsächlich längst auf den Beinen gewesen und hatte gegrübelt, was er tun konnte. Zwar war es ihm in den letzten Tagen hin und wieder gelungen, Alfred näher zu kommen, doch sehr schnell hatte der sich dann wieder von ihm abgwandt. So konnte das nicht weitergehen, es musste etwas geschehen zwischen ihnen und zwar bald. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen, Geduld zu zeigen und Alfred stellte ihn auf eine harte Probe, wenngleich er dieses Opfer in jedem Fall wert war. Allerdings wollte Herbert nich die Ewigkeit damit verbringen, auf ihn zu warten, er musste ihm in den nächsten Tagen einfach näher kommen. Heute würde er es erst einmal mit einem weiteren gemeinsamen Frühstück versuchen und ein wenig romantische Stimmung aufkommen lassen.

Von Koukol hatte er sich ein paar geeignete Leckereien bringen lassen, mit denen er Alfred den Morgen versüßen konnte. Leise schlich er über den Flur, öffnete vorsichtig die schwere Zimmertür und schloss sie fast lautlos wieder. Alfred schien tief in die Decken eingegraben zu sein, nicht eine einzige blonde Locke konnte Herbert noch erkennen. Schmunzelnd lies er sich auf der Bettkante nieder und zog die Decke ein Stück hinunter, doch im nächsten Moment erstarrte er. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Das Bett war leer, kein Alfred!

Augenblicklich begann er, das gesamte Zimmer auf den Kopf zu stellen, ebenso den angerenzenden Raum, doch keine Spur von seinem Geliebten. Panik machte sich in ihm breit, verstand er doch nicht, was hier vor sich ging und warum Alfred nicht mehr da war. Doch die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, er konnte das Schloss bei Tageslicht unmöglich verlassen haben. Sofort begann er, planlos das Schloss zu durchsuchen, jedoch merkte er sehr bald, dass das keinen Sinn machte. Er konnte alleine unmöglich das riesige Gemäuer durchsuchen, doch genauso wenig wollte er seinen Vater um Hilfe bitten. Es wäre eine unerträgliche Schande, zuzugeben, dass Alfred ihm davongelaufen war.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Wo sollte er nur suchen, wo konnte Alfred sein? Die wildesten Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Was, wenn er sich im Schloss verirrt hatte? Oder wenn er Sarah dazu gebracht hatte, mit ihm wegzulaufen? Oh nein, am Ende hatte er die Sonne unterschätzt und war längst verbrannt, verloren für immer! Bei diesem Gedanken begann er am ganzen Körper zu zittern, eine erneute Welle aus Panik, Angst und großer Sorge überkam ihn. Es durfte einfach nicht zu spät sein, Alfred durfte nichts zugestoßen sein, das würde er nicht ertragen! Alles, nur das nicht! Alles andere konnte Herbert irgendwie aushalten, doch nicht die Vorstellung, dass sein Liebster in der Sonne qualvoll verbrannt war, das durfte nich sein!

In wilder Hast stürmte er in sein Zimmer, suchte den dicksten Umhang, den er finden konnte, verhüllte sich so gut es ging und verließ unbemerkt das Schloss. Noch immer war ein goldener Streifen am Horizont zu erkennen, doch Herbert ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz, der seinen Körper bei diesem Anblick erfasste. Er war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, nur Alfred. Zu seinem Entsetzen entdeckte er im Schnee frische Fußspuren, die zielstrebig vom Schloss wegführten. Er eilte zum Stall, zäumte sein Pferd auf und sprang auf dessen Rücken. Nur so hatte er eine Chance, den Jungen einzuholen, bevor ihm etwas zustoßen konnte. Dass er hier draußen nicht sicher war, hatte man ja in der Nacht, in der Sarah ihn gebissen hatte, gesehen.

Er trieb das Pferd grob an, stieß ihm den Hacken seiner Stiefel in die Flanken und jagte es durch die verscheinte Landschaft. Endlich wurden die Sonnenstrahlen schwächer und die Stiche in seiner Brust liesen ein wenig nach. Immer weiter hetzte er das Pferd in Richtung des Waldes, wohin die Spuren im Schnee führten. Wie konnte er nur so weit gekommen sein in so kurzer Zeit? Herbert begriff nicht, was hier vor sich ging, doch das kümmerte ihn wenig, wenn er nur Alfred wiederfand.

Über zwei Stunden ritt er querfeldein durch den Wald, wobei er das Tempo bald zurücknehmen musste, konnte er dem Tier eine solche Hetzjagd doch nich lange zumuten. Warum nur fand er ihn nicht, so weit konnte er doch gar nicht gelaufen sein! Er war fast so weit, aufzugeben, so verzweifelt war er, als er meinte, im Schatten eine Gestalt auf dem Boden zu sehen. Ein lebloser Körper saß mit dem Rücken zu einem Baumstamm im Schnee, die Arme hingen kraftlos hinunter, der Kopf war so zur Seite gekippt, dass Herbert ihn nicht genau erkennen konnte.

Rasch saß er ab und eilte zu der Person herüber. Hatte er ihn vielleicht doch endlich gefunden? Wäre er kein Vampir gewesen, hätte er nun wohl gebetet, doch so begnügte er sich mit einem innerlichen Flehen, das tatsächlich erhört wurde. Es war Alfred, er hatte ihn gefunden. Doch schon im nächsten Moment machte sich wieder das Gefühl der Sorge in ihm breit, den Alfred rührte sich nicht mehr, er hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Gesicht und seine Lippen hatten einen selbst für Vampire unnatürlichen Farbton angenommen und er war zum Teil vom Schnee, der von den Ästen des Baumes heruntergefallen war, bedeckt.

„Alfred? Ich flehe dich an, sag doch etwas!" Herbert kniete neben ihm im Schnee und wollte ihn wieder zur Besinnung bringen, doch ohne Erfolg. Noch immer hatte er wahnsinnige Angst um seinen Geliebten, doch jetzt wurde das Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit in ihm von einer unglaublichen Stärke abgelöst und mit einem Mal wusste er haargenau, was er zu tun hatte, wollte er den Jungen retten. Rasch löste er seinen Mantel, wickelte Alfred darin ein und trug ihn zu seinem Pferd. Mit sehr viel Geschick und Vorsicht und dank der Unterstützung des treuen Tieres, dass sich problemlos an einen großen Stein herantreiben lies, gelang es ihm mit dem leblosen Körper in seinem Arm aufzusitzen. Nun saß Alfred vor ihm, mit dem linken Arm presste er ihn an sich und mit der rechten Hand hielt er die Zügel sicher fest. Es würde nicht einfach werden, doch sie mussten schnellstmöglich zurück ins Schloss.

Nicht so schnell wie zuvor, doch noch immer rasant genug trieb er das Pferd durch den Wald in Richtung des Schlosses. Die ganze Zeit hielt er Alfred fest und sicher in seinem Arm und murmelte ihm immer wieder beruhigende Worte zu, die jedoch wohl eher für ihn gedacht waren, den von seinem Liebsten kam noch immer keine Reaktion. Der Weg zurück erschien ihm so viel länger als die zwei Stunden, in denen er den Wald abgesucht hatte, doch endlich kamen die Türme des Anwesens in Sichtweite. Es war bald geschafft, ein Glück, denn langsam spürte Herbert, wie seine Kräfte ihn verliesen. Aber er würde durchhalten, das musste er, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

Als sie vor dem Schloss zum stehen kamen, war das Pferd schweißgebadet, doch Herbert rief nur kurz nach Koukol und trug Alfred nach oben in dessen Zimmer. Die Kälte konnte Vampiren an sich nicht gefährlich werden, doch er war noch jung und Herbert wusste zu gut, dass frisch Verwandelte wesentlich anfälliger waren, da sie sich von ihrem sterblichen Dasein noch nicht völlig gelöst hatten. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie ihr Unleben angenommen hatten und erst dann konnten sie ihre menschlichen Schwächen ablegen.

Alfreds Körper war definitiv viel zu kalt, weshalb Herbert ihm zuallererst die vom Schnee durchnässten Klamotten auszog, ihn ins Bett legte und in die dicke Bettdecke einwickelte. Dann rief er nach Koukol und wies ihn an, schnellsmöglich ein heißes Bad vorzubereiten. Er selbst wollte bei Alfred bleiben, er konnte ihn so unmöglich alleine lassen. Immer wieder strich er ihm durch Haare und Gesicht. Wenn er doch nur endlich wieder aufwachen würde, dann wüsste er, dass es nicht allzu schlimm um ihn stand. Herberts Angst wuchs mit jedem Moment, denn er fürchtete ernsthaft um das Leben des Jungen. Er wäre nicht der erste Jungvampir, der die Kälte unterschätzte und ihr erlag, doch das durfte einfach nicht geschehen.

Erstaunlich schnell tauchte Koukol wieder auf und erklärte, das Bad sei nun fertig. Herbert schickte ihn einen Krug Blut holen und begann sich dann selbst auszuziehen. Mit Alfred auf den Armen ging er ins Bad und lies sich gemeinsam mit ihm in das heiße Wasser gleiten. Der Junge lag nun zwischen seinen Beinen, mit dem Rücken an Herberts Brust, von dessen linkem Arm gehalten, während Herbert mit einem Schwamm Wasser auf seiner Brust und seinen Schultern verteilte. Wäre er nicht so verzweifelt und besorgt um seinen Geliebten gewesen, hätte er diese Situtation mehr als genossen, doch so hoffte er nur, dass die Wärme bald ihre Wirkung zeigte. Tatsächlich schien die Kälte nun endlich aus Alfreds Körper zu weichen, denn ganz allmählich bekam seine Haut wieder eine für Vampire übliche Farbe. Er fühlte sich auch nicht mehr so kalt an und Herbert konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen, ihn nicht zu küssen, als er nun die Augen aufschlug und sich müde umsah.

Zunächst nahm Alfred seine Umgebung noch nicht völlig klar war, er fühlte nur eine angenehme Wärme, die ihn umhüllte, und einen sanften Körper, starke Arme, die ihn festhielten und eine weiche Hand, die über seine Wange strich. Das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, war, dass er müde gewesen war und sich gegen den Baum gelehnt hatte, danach war nur noch Dunkelheit in seiner Erinnerung. Was wohl geschehen war und wem wohl die langen Beine neben seinen eigenen gehörten? Matt drehte er den Kopf ein wenig und sah... Herbert! Erschrocken machte er sich los und wollte aufspringen, doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihm schwindelig und schwarz vor Augen, sodass er nicht allzu weit kam auf seiner Flucht und schon bald wieder in den Armen des Vampirs lag.

„Beruhige dich wieder, ich tue dir doch nun wirklich nichts Schlimmes. Im Gegenteil, du solltest mir dankbar sein, denn die Kälte kann für einen jungen Vampir wie dich sehr gefährlich sein.", sprach Herbert sanft zu ihm. Wieder strich er ihm mit dem Schwamm über die Brust, wobei er es nun tatsächlich genoss. Ein solcher Schwächeanfall war wenig verwunderlich und erregte auch nicht seine Besorgnis, dieses Problem würden sie schon bald auf sehr angenehme Art und Weise lösen. Er merkte zwar, wie Alfred sich in seiner Umarmung verkrampfte, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, mit seinen Streicheleinheiten fortzufahren.

„Siehst du, es ist alles in Ordnung, entspann dich ein wenig, chéri. Mach die Augen zu und ruh dich aus, genieß das warme Wasser.", flüsterte er mit samtiger Stimme, doch für Alfred war nicht an Entspannung zu denken.

Allein der Gedanke, dass er gerade nackt in den armen eines anderen, ebenfalls nackten Mannes lag, machte ihn panisch. Was, wenn Herbert sich plötzlich entschließen würde, diese Situation auszunutzen und mehr wollte, als Streicheleinheiten verteilen? Kein Zweifel, es war tatsächlich angenehm, wie er mit dem weichen Schwamm immer wieder über seine Brust strich, auch die andere Hand auf seinem Bauch störte ihn nicht sonderlich, aber der Gedanke, dass sie tiefer wandern könnte... Nein, an Entspannung war hier nicht zu denken, dafür war er nun viel zu ängstlich und nervös.

Hinter sich hörte er Herbert ein wenig genervt aufseufzen, dann hörte er wieder die leise Stimme an seinem Ohr: „Liebling, wenn ich das hier ausnutzen wollte, dann hätte ich es schon längst getan, glaube mir. Allerdings nicht erst jetzt, sondern schon früher, wenn ich wollte, dann hättest du nicht die mindeste Chance, ohne Hilfe zu entkommen." Diese Worte sorgten dafür, dass Panik in Alfred aufstieg. Tatsächlich war er Herbert ausgeliefert, wer sollte ihm hier auch zu Hilfe kommen? Der Graf sah anscheinend ganz gern, dass sie beide Zeit miteinander verbrachten, Sarah interessierte offenbar nicht mehr, was er tat, und der Professor war wohl längst über alle Berge, um seine Forschungsergebnisse im fernen Königsberg zu präsentieren.

„Aber habe ich das getan? Nein, natürlich nicht, weil es mir nicht darum geht, zumindest nicht nur. Ich liebe dich, wann begreifst du das endlich, Dummerchen?" Sanft strich seine rechte Hand erneut über Alfreds Wange, den Hals hinab und blieb auf seiner Schulter liegen. Noch ehe der Junge etwas erwidern konnte, kam Herbert eine grandiose Idee, Alfred doch zu etwas Entspannung zu verhelfen. Er legte ihm die andere Hand auf die linke Schulter und begann vorsichtig, ihn zu massieren. Schließlich gab es doch nichts Besseres gegen Verspannungen als eine Massage, das musste auch Alfred einsehen. Der erschrak im ersten Moment ein wenig, doch schnell bemerkte er, wie angenehm diese Behandlung war. Seine Muskeln wurden lockerer und die Anspannung wich allmählich aus seinem Körper, wenngleich ein Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf ihm immer wieder sagte, dass er Herbert nicht trauen durfte.

Doch die Befürchtungen dieses Stimmchens bewahrheiteten sich nicht, Herbert tat wirklicht nichts weiter, als ihn zu massieren und seine verkrampften Schultern zu lockern. Irgendwann schloss Alfred ganz automatisch die Augen und lehnte sich in die wohltuenden Berührungen. Nie hätte er gedachte, dass ihm soetwas gefallen könnte, doch gerade wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Unter Herberts langen Fingern bröckelte sein Widerstand nach und nach, zumal der andere wirklich nichts tat, was sein Misstrauen begründet hätte. Er merkte selbst kaum, wie er leise aufseufzte, als die fremden Hände sich nun seinem Nacken widmeten. Das hatte noch nie jemand für ihn getan, auf ihrer Reise war es vielmehr so gewesen, dass der Professor sich von ihm hatte massieren lassen, jedes Mal von der Erklärung begleitet, er sein schon alt und sein Rücken bringe ihn heute wieder um. Alfred hatte sein Rücken auch umgebracht, doch dafür hatte sich niemand interessiert.

Er bedauerte es fast schon, als Herbert schließlich von ihm ablies. Er wollte die Augen wieder öffnen, doch eine zärtliche Hand legte sich über sie und er wurde von einer anderen behutsam nach hinten gezogen. Wie zuvor, als er noch bewusstlos gewesen war, lag er nun in Herberts Armen. Dessen rechte Hand spielt mit seinen Locken, während die linke ihn an den älteren Vampir drückte. Alfred konnte es nicht sehen, doch auch Herberts Gesichtszüge hatten sich vollkommen entspannt, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Nähe zu seinem Liebsten. Noch lieber hätte er ihn auf ganz andere Art und Weise verwöhnt, doch er hatte keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass sie diesen Schritt bald gehen würden. Alfreds Verstand wehrte sich, doch sein Herz gab allmählich nach und schien zu begreifen, dass er ihn aufrichtig liebte. Kaum hörbar begann er, die Melodie eines Liedes zu summen, dass seine Mutter früher für ihn gesungen hatte, und es schien auf Alfred die gleiche Wirkung wie damals auf ihn zu haben, denn sein Kopf sank zur Seite und er verfiel in einen Dämmerzustand, nahm wohl Herberts Stimme noch wahr, doch den Sinn der Worte erfasste er schon nicht mehr.

Wäre es nach Herbert gegangen, wären sie ewig so liegengeblieben, die Nähe zu Alfred, das warme Wasser, die himmlische Ruhe, es könnte eigentlich nicht schöner sein. Doch langsam wurde das Wasser kalt, sie lagen schließlich schon eine ganze Weile hier, und als auf dem Flur einige Gläser zu Boden ging und man Koukol fluchen hörte, war es auch mit der Ruhe vorbei. Mit einem Mal war Alfred wieder hellwach, bemerkte, was er hier tat, und löste sich in Windeseile von Herbert. Der stöhnte gequält auf und erhob sich schließlich doch aus der Wanne. Einen Moment betrachtete er Alfred, der mit flammendroten Wangen ins Wasser auf seine Beine starrte, doch dann griff er nach seinem Bademantel.

Als Alfred wieder aufsah, wurde ihm ein dunkelroter, weicher Bademantel entgegen gehalten. Gern hätte er ihn angezogen, doch wenn er jetzt aufstand, dann... Nein, lieber blieb er die ganze Nacht im kalten Wasser!

„Ist dir das so peinlich? Dabei hat so ein hübscher Junge wie du doch nichts zu verbergen, glaube mir, ich kann das beurteilen." In diesem Moment wurde Alfred klar, dass Herbert ihn ja die ganze Zeit nackt gesehen hatte. Sofern das noch ging, verfärbten sich seine Wangen noch dunkler und er wäre jetzt gerne im Erdboden versunken.

„Na schön, bevor du gar nicht aus dem Wasser kommst, schaue ich eben weg. Ist es so besser?" Tatsächlich hielt Herbert sich die Augen zu. Hastig stand Alfred auf und hüllte sich in den weichen Stoff des Mantels. Er lies sich aus der Wanne helfen und von Herbert in sein Zimmer führen, wobei ihm nun jede Berührung erneut widerstrebte.

Andererseits wagte er nicht, sich von Herbert zu lösen, denn seit er wieder stand, schwankte die Welt vor seinen Augen ein wenig. Dankbar sank er auf sein Bett, doch noch immer wollte das Zimmer nicht still stehen. Herbert drückte ihn lächelnd in die Kissen und deckte ihn wie ein kleines Kind zu. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, einen Moment Geduld, ich möchte mir nur etwas Anderes anziehen." Er verschwand und kam schon nach wenigen Minuten in einer einfachen schwarzen Hose und einem weiten, hellblauen Hemd zurück.

„So, nun wollen wir dir mal ein wenig auf die Beine helfen, nicht? Sonst kippst du mir am Ende noch um, das wollen wir ja nicht." Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht legte er sich neben Alfred und zog den Jungen in seine Arme. Was auch immer er vorhatte, Alfred wünschte sich nichts mehr, als wieder bei Kräften zu sein und weglaufen zu können. Wenn ihm nur nicht dauernd schwindelig werden würde...


	8. Stimmungsschwankungen

Kommentar: Wow, ich werde ja geradezu überhäuft mit eurem Lob, vielen lieben Dank, das tut mir wirklich gut Ich hoffe, euch gefällt, was Herbert mit Alfred anstellt, ich jedenfalls mag die Idee. Es wird allerdings noch nicht allzu ernst, den lemon-Teil spare ich mir noch ein wenig auf. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, wem irgendwas Konstruktives einfällt, in welche Richtung auch immer, nur raus damit, ich lebe davon g

Stimmungsschwankungen

Zu Alfreds Überraschung geschah zunächst einmal gar nichts weiter, außer dass Herbert sich hin und wieder bewegte, doch er fühlte sich viel zu müde, um nachzusehen, was der andere tat. Ihm waren die Augen zugefallen und er döste nun ein wenig vor sich hin, das warme Wasser und die Massage hatten ihn trotz allem schläfrig gemacht und sein schwacher Kreislauf tat sein Übriges dazu. Schlafen, einfach nur schlafen, für eine lange Zeit, mehr wollte er jetzt gar nicht, doch das war ihm nicht vergönnt, denn bevor er einschlafen konnte, setzte Herbert sich auf und zog ihn mit sich. Warum konnte er ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, er wollte doch nur ein kleines Schläfchen halten und sich ein wenig ausruhen.

Doch Herbert hatte wohl andere Pläne mit ihm, denn er machte nicht die mindesten Anstalten, ihn alleine zu lassen. „Chéri, wach auf. Erinnerst du dich, wir wollten dir doch helfen, dass du wieder zu Kräften kommst." Alfred begriff nicht ganz, was der andere von ihm wollte, doch mit einem Mal fand er sich seitlich auf Herbert liegend wieder. Was sollte das denn bitte werden, er lag ja wie ein kleines Kind an seiner Brust! Er wollte sich losmachen, als der Ältere ihm in den Nacken griff und ihn in Richtung seines Halses drückte. Was tat er denn da nur?

„Trink.", hörte er die leicht rauchige Stimme an seinem Ohr und da begriff er endlich, was Herbert vorhatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch den Krug auf dem Nachttisch stehen, dessen Rand an einer Stelle blutverschmiert war. Anscheinend hatte Herbert getrunken, damit er, Alfred sich an ihm stärken konnte.

Einen Moment zögerte er, doch auf Herberts Frage, worauf er noch warte, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Vor seinem misslungenen Fluchtversuch hatte er nichts zu trinken bekommen, überhaupt fühlte er sich auch durch die Kälte sehr durstig und so überlegte er nicht mehr lange, sondern biss einfach zu. Wie ein paar Nächte zuvor strömte warmes Blut in seinen Mund, seine Kehle hinab und eine Art Rausch schien ihn zu überkommen. Seine Lippen umschlossen die Bisswunde fest, damit kein Tropfen entkam, seine Zähne gruben sich erneut in Herberts Hals und er trank immer mehr und mehr. Die Welt um ihn versank und alles, was blieb, war der rote Strom aus der Wunde an Herberts Hals direkt in seinen gierigen Mund.

Dabei hörte er nicht, wie Herbert erst vor Schmerz, dann vor Lust aufstöhnte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Junge so fest zubeißen und so gierig trinken würde. Doch dann wich das Gefühl des Schmerzes dem der Erregung und er überlies sich dem überwältigenden Rausch seiner Gefühle. Mittlerweile zitterte er am ganzen Körper und er reagierte mehr als deutlich auf den engen Kontakt zu seinem Liebsten, doch der schien das nicht mitzubekommen. Er verlor sich in seinem Durst und dem Genuss, das Blut eines Älteren zu trinken. Wie schon einige Nächte zuvor gingen Herberts Hände auf Wanderschaft und erkundeten den weichen Körper des Jungen, fuhren unter den Stoff des Bademantels, den Alfred noch immer trug, über seine Brust, seinen Rücken, die Oberschenkel hinauf. Fast wäre er einen Schritt zu weit gegangen, doch er hatte sich einen letzten Rest Beherrschung bewahrt.

Alfred ahnte nicht, was er in dem Älteren auslöste, er war nur froh, endlich wieder etwas zu trinken zu bekommen. Jeder Tropfen war ein einziger Genuss und es kam ihm so vor, als würde dieses Blut anders schmecken, als das, dass er sonst von Koukol gebracht bekommen hatte. Doch woran das liegen mochte oder ob er es sich nur einbildetete, war ihm nun völlig egal, er wollte nur seinen Durst stillen mit der leisen Hoffnung im Hinterkopf, dass er dann endlich wieder bei Kräften wäre und doch noch weglaufen konnte. Die Hände, die über seinen Körper wanderten, nahm er kaum war, sie störten ihn auch nicht, zumal er gar nicht mitbekam, dass sie zu Herbert gehörten.

Ein paar Züge gestatte der Ältere ihm noch zu trinken, doch dann drückte er ihn von sich, was Alfred mit einem unwilligen Knurren beantwortete. Das Blut an Herberts Hals glänzte und erst jetzt stellten sie beide fest, dass Alfred sie wohl beim Trinken aufgerissen hatte. Innerlich fluchte Herbert schon wieder lauthals, denn eigentlich hatte er das hier anders beenden wollen, doch er hatte gemerkt, dass Alfred zu viel in zu kurzer Zeit trank. Für jemanden wie ihn stellte das natürlich kein Problem dar, doch er hatte Pläne für diese Nacht gehabt, die ihn einiges an Kraft gekostet hätten. Die konnte er damit auch beenden, zuerst musste er die Blutung stoppen, zumal Alfred auch nicht so wirkte, als könnte er sich sonst lange von ihm fernhalten. Eigentlich ein netter Gedanke, doch in diesem Zusammenhang wenig hilfreich.

Er angelte zwei Taschentücher aus dem Nachtkästchen und presste sie auf die Wunde, was Alfred aufmerksam und mit leicht enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Im Nu hatten sich die Tücher mit der roten Flüssigkeit vollgesogen, die nun seine Brust in zwei schmalen Streifen hinablief. Nur sehr widerwillig schob er Alfred von sich, stand auf und begann, die Kommode neben der Tür zu durchwühlen. Das Erstbeste, was er in die Finger bekam, war ein Handtuch. Gut, dann musste das eben reichen. Er wischte sich das Blut von der Brust, riss das Handtuch in drei kleinere Stücke und legte sie übereinander auf seine Schulter. Auch dieser Stoff, ursprünglich weiß, wechselte schnell die Farbe, jedoch saugte er das Blut wesentlich besser auf.

Als er sich umdrehte, fiel sein Blick sofort wieder auf Alfred, der noch immer auf dem Bett kniete. Sein Gesicht spiegelte wie so oft all das wieder, was er im Moment empfand. Seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass er nicht weitertrinken durfte. Seine Wut auf sich selbst, weil er sich schon wieder Herbert überlassen hatte und sich nicht gegen dessen Berührungen gewehrt hatte. Seine Verlegenheit und Scham, weil ihm wohl aufgefallen war, wo die fremden Hände ihn berührt hatten und zu wem sie gehörten. Langsam schritt er zu ihm herüber und lies sich wieder auf der Matratze nieder. Alfred war ein Stückchen zurückgewichen, um wohl zumindest ein wenig Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihnen zu halten.

„Geht es dir jetzt wieder besser, chéri? Das Blut hat dir bestimmt gut getan, nicht?" Er streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, um sie über seine Wange streichen zu lassen. „Nachdem wir dieses kleine Problem beseitigt haben, solltest du mir vielleicht erzählen, was du im Wald so weit weg vom Schloss wolltest, meinst du nicht?" Schlagartig vergass Alfred, was gerade geschehen war, und begann fieberhaft nach einer Antwort zu suchen, die die Wahrheit verbergen konnte. Ein Blick zu Herbert sagte ihm allerdings sehr schnell, dass der keine Lügen gelten lassen würde. Er würde merken, ob er bei den Tatsachen blieb oder nicht, sodass Alfred erstmal gar nichts sagte.

Aber auch das rettete ihn nicht, denn Herbert lies nicht locker. „Alfred, ich will doch nur wissen, was geschehen ist, dass du dich in eine solche Gefahr begiebst. Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, als du plötzlich verschwunden warst." Er hatte genau Alfreds Schwachpunkt getroffen, denn wann immer er anderen Problem oder Unannehmlichkeiten bereitete, bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen, sogar, wenn es Herbert war. Aber konnte er ihm das wirklich sagen? Er hatte kein allzu großes Vertrauen in den älteren Vampir trotz allem, was der getan hatte, um sein Zutrauen zu gewinnen. Der durchdringende Blick, der auf ihm ruhte, brachte ihn schließlich dazu, sehr zögerlich zu erzählen, was er sich bei seinem Fluchtversuch gedacht hatte.

„N-na ja, ich... ich weiß nicht, ich habe den ganzen Tag wach gelegen und nachgedacht. Ich wusste einfach nicht, warum ich noch hierbleiben sollte. Ich habe ja jetzt keinen Grund mehr... Sarah liebt deinen Vater sehr... und ich..." Er brach ab und wischte hastig eine Träne, die ihm übers Gesicht lief, ab, schniefte und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Er durfte jetzt nicht weinen, nicht vor Herbert, denn der andere würde das mit Sicherheit ausnutzen, daran gab es für Alfred keinen Zweifel. Oder er würde über ihn lachen, weil er so albern war, wegen eines Mädchens sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Tapfer hielt er die Tränen zurück, doch als er wieder aufsah, fand er sich schon in Herberts Armen. Jeder Versuch, sich loszumachen, war zwecklos, kräftemäßig war er ihm bei weitem trotz der großen Bisswunde unterlegen.

Doch schließlich brach der Widerstand in ihm und er begann, leise zu weinen, das Gesicht an Herberts Brust verborgen. Dessen Hemd wurde von den Tränen schnell feucht und immer wieder strich er Alfred durch die weichen Locken. „Bitte beruhige dich wieder, Liebling, es wird doch alles wieder gut." Wie einem kleinen Kind flüsterte er ihm diese Worte zu und tatsächlich wurde aus seinem Weinen bald ein leises Schluchzen. Herberts zweite Hand strich ihm langsam über den Rücken, bis Alfred wieder zur Ruhe kam. Schade, dass er ihn nicht länger in den Armen halten konnte, befand Herbert, der sich mittlerweile zu gern zum Ausweinen anbot.

Der Junge schien seinen Kummer immer zu verbergen, egal wie groß oder klein er war. Wie anders war er selbst in dieser Hinsicht doch. Er hatte nie einen großen Hehl aus seinen Gefühlen gemacht, es gab ja auch niemanden, der ihn für seine Gefühlsausbrüche ermahnt hätte, zumindst nicht als Untoten. Früher hatte sein Vater immer gewollt, dass er Stärke zeigte und seine Empfindungen verbarg, doch inzwischen hatte er diesen Erziehungsversuch aufgegeben.

Der Professor hatte sicherlich auch keine hohe Meinung von Gefühlen, er hatte ja nur die Wissenschaft im Kopf, was Herbert zutiefst langweilte. Auch, wenn man es ihm nicht anmerkte, doch er war sehr belesen und gebildet, der Graf hatte viel Wert auf eine standesgemäße Ausbildung gelegt, doch all diese Dinge waren ihm herzlich egal. Er brauchte sie ja nicht, wozu auch?

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du so unglücklich darüber bist. Du hängst noch immer sehr an ihr, nicht wahr?", fragte er mitfühlend. Alfred nickte nur, er liebte Sarah mehr denn je, doch sie hatte ihn abgwiesen, interessierte sich nicht mehr für ihn, sondern hatte nur Augen für Herberts Vater.

„Das beste wird jetzt sein, wir bringen dich auf andere Gedanke.", entschied er mit einem Mal. Alfred schaute ihn nur unverständig an, doch Herbert hatte wohl eine Idee, von der er restlos begeistert war, auf jeden Fall schaute er ganz verzückt. Er sprang auf und eilte zur Tür, dort angekommen drehte er sich noch kurz nach Alfred um und verkündete: „Du musst etwas Anderes anziehen, in den Schränken findest du warme Kleidung, bestimmt findest du ein paar Sachen, die dir gefallen. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir."

Ratlos starrte Alfred das große Möbelstück an der gegenüberliegenden Wand an, als hätte er nicht begriffen, was Herbert gesagt hatte. Wie konnte man nur so alt und gleichzeitig so sprunghaft sein? Er wusste zwar nicht, wann Herbert verwandelt worden war, doch es musste schon einige Zeit her sein. Doch er benahm sich manchmal, als wäre er jünger als Alfred, wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Im einen Moment war er ruhig und, so ungern er es zugab, einfühlsam, dann kam ihm wieder irgendeine Idee in den Sinn und er war wieder ausgelassen und überdreht. Genau damit konnte Alfred einfach nicht umgehen, es verunsicherte ihn, wenn die Dinge sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke schlagartig änderten.

Gerade wollte er überlegen, ob er jetzt tun sollte, was Herbert ihm gesagt hatte, oder nicht, als die Tür wieder aufgerissen wurde und der blonde Vampir eintrat. Er war in einen langen, schwarzen Mantel gehüllt, einzig die schwarzen Stiefel, die er trug, waren erkennbar. Verdutzt blieb er stehen, als er feststellte, dass Alfred noch nicht umgezogen war, doch das sollte ihn nicht von seinem neuesten Plan abhalten. Schnell hatte er in dem riesigen Kleiderschrank ein paar Sachen gefunden, die er für geeignet hielt, und trat dann mit wenigen großen Schritten zu Alfred ans Bett, um ihm die Kleider zu geben. „Hier, das müsste gehen. Zieh dich um und komm dann nach unten in die Halle, ich warte dort auf dich." Aus irgendeinem, für Alfred unerfindlichen Grund verzichtete Herbert freiwillig darauf, ihm beim Ankleiden zumindest Gesellschaft zu leisten oder zu helfen.

Erst wusste er nicht recht, was er jetzt mit den Sachen in seinem Arm anfangen sollte, doch dann entschied er, sie anzuziehen. Schließlich konnte er ja auch nicht die ganze Zeit nur in diesem Bademantel herumlaufen. Als er fertig war, legte er sich noch den langen Umhang um die Schultern und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten. Ein wenig neugierig, was Herbert schon wieder vorhatte, war er nun doch, auch wenn ihm in seiner Gegenwart nach wie vor nicht wohl war.

Unten wurder er schon ungeduldig und sehnsüchtig erwartet, denn kaum war er am Fuß der großen Wendeltreppe angelangt, griff Herbert nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich nach draußen. Alfred staunte nicht schlecht, als er dort einen Pferdeschlitten sah, der anscheinend nur auf sie wartete. Sein Gesicht musste ein einziges Fragezeichen sein, als er zu Herbert sah, denn der lachte nur und zog ihn weiter.

So kam es, dass die beiden in dieser bislang sehr aufregenden Nacht gemeinsam eine Schlittenfahrt im Schnee unternahmen, eingewickelt in warme Mäntel und die Beine zusätzlich von einem weichen Fell gewärmt. Herbert hatte Koukol, der den Schlitten lenkte, schon zuvor Anweisungen gegeben, wohin er mit ihnen fahren sollte, denn er kannte eine wunderbar ruhige Stelle im Wald, die für ihn und Alfred wie geschaffen schien. Man war dort völlig ungestört, keine Menschenseele weit und breit und natürlich auch keine anderen Vampire. Ein kleiner See schuf die perfekte romantische Kulisse, fand Herbert, und mit Sicherheit würde das Alfred gefallen.

Der war vollauf damit beschäftigt, die vorüberziehende Landschaft zu beobachten, denn wenn er mit dem Professor, in welcher Weise auch immer, gereist war, hatte er immer auf eine dutzend Sachen Acht zu geben, damit er beschäftigt war, wie Abronsius sagte. Doch jetzt konnte er die winterliche Umgebung genießen, den frischen, klaren Duft des Schnees und die kalte Luft, wobei er dank Fell und Mantel nicht fror. Es störte ihn nicht einmal mehr, dass Herbert so dicht neben ihm saß, auch wenn er sich unter normalen Umständen längst in die Ecke der Sitzbank gedrückt hätte. Doch im Augenblick machte es ihm nichts aus, er war viel zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Immer tiefer fuhren sie über kaum erkennbare Wege in den Wald hinein, vorbei an den kahlen, verschneiten Bäumen hin zu dem See, der es Herbert angetan hatte. Alfred blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen, als sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, und seine Augen strahlten wie die eines Kindes.

„Gefällt es dir hier, chéri? Das ist einer meiner Lieblingsorte.", flüsterte Herberts weiche Stimme an seinem Ohr.

„Oh ja, das ist... so etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen!", sprudelte es aus Alfred heraus, der sich vor Freude und Aufregung kaum beherrschen konnte.

Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, drehte er sich zu Herbert um und schon im nächsten Moment fühlte er kühle, sanfte Lippen auf seinem Mund und kräftige Arme, die ihn festhielten.


	9. Jetzt suchst du mich

Kommentar: Schon wieder so viele Reviews, ich bin wirklich erstaunt, ihr brecht alle Rekorde. Nun wollen wir die große Frage lösen, was der liebe Alfred wohl macht und natürlich auch, was Herbert sich noch so einfallen lässt. Ich denke, meine Variante dürfte euch gefallen.

Jetzt suchst du mich und hast Sehnsucht nach mir

Erschrocken riss Alfred die Augen auf und kämpfte darum, von Herbert loszukommen, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Er wurde in das weiche Polster gedrückt und während Herbert ihn mit einem Arm festhielt, lies er seine andere Hand auf Wanderschaft gehen. Er begann, mit den von ihm so geliebten blonden Locken zu spielen, strich Alfred über die Wange und schließlich verweilte Herberts Hand auf seiner Brust unter dem wärmenden Mantel. Seine Finger malten kleine Kreise auf den Stoff, während er Alfred noch immer voll Leidenschaft und sehr intensiv küsste. Alfred blieb angespannt und verkrampft, wollte er sich doch mit aller Macht gegen ihn wehren, doch er war ihm rein kräftemäßig unterlegen und konnte nichts ausrichten. Aus seinem festen Griff gab es kein Entkommen und er wusste nicht, wie er sich ihm sonst widersetzen sollte.

Herbert genoss es, endlich seinem inneren Drang nachzugeben, hatte er sich für seine Verhältnisse doch schon lange zurückgehalten und beherrscht gegenüber Alfred. Doch seine Geduld hatte ein Ende gefunden, er war nicht gut darin, seine Gefühle zurückzustellen und so war es einfach über ihn gekommen. Er hatte nicht widerstehen können und musste Alfred küssen, es ging nicht anders. Dabei wurden seine Vorstellungen nicht enttäuscht, diese süßen Lippen, das Gefühl, durch seine Haare zu fahren, seinen Körper unter seinen Fingern zu spüren. Das alles war großartig, einfach überwältigend, sodasss Herbert seinen Verstand ausblendete und nur noch seinem Verlangen folgte.

Es war ein leichtes für einen Vampir seines Alters einen so jungen wie Alfred zu überwältigen, sein Widerstand war für ihn kein Hindernis, und so gab es für ihn keinen Grund mehr, sich zurückzuhalten. Er beugte sich noch ein wenig weiter vor, sodass er halb auf Alfred lag, schob sein angewinkeltes Knie zwischen dessen Beine und fuhr ihm mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Alfred war nicht ganz klar, was Herbert da gerade mit ihm anstellte, doch zwei Dinge schossen ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf: Davor hatte der Professor ihn immer gewarnt, und es fühlte sich unglaublich an.

An der Reaktion von Professor Abronsius, als Herbert vor einigen Tagen im Bad über ihn hergefallen war, konnte man unschwer erkennen wie er zu solchen Dingen, überhaupt zu jeder Art intimen Körperkontakts stand. Für Liebe und ähnliche Empfindungen hatte er kein Verständnis, außer es ging um die Liebe zur Wissenschaft und die Achtung vor Logik und Verstand. Alles andere war Gefühlsduselei, die man nicht brauchte im Leben, vor allem Alfred nicht, der ja eines Tages in seine Fußstapfen treten sollte.

Er hatte Alfred gegenüber nur einmal angedeutet, was es mit Männern wie Herbert auf sich hatte, und dem jungen Asisstenten war Angst und Bange geworden bei seinen Beschreibungen. Angeblich waren solche Männer geisteskrank und taten mit Jungen wie ihm selber furchtbare Dinge, was genau, war laut dem Professor noch nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt.

Doch andererseits waren die Gefühle, die mit einem Mal in ihm ausgelöst wurden, einfach überwältigend. Sie raubten ihm fast den Verstand und benebelten seine Sinne, sodass er seine Umgebung kaum noch warhnahm. Jeder Gedanke an Schlittenfahrten, Schnee und Bäume war vergessen, als er Herberts Knie an dieser gewissen Stelle fühlte. Als er auch noch die Zunge des Älteren in seinem Mund fühlte, war es vollkommen um ihn geschehen, er glitt auf einer rauschartigen Welle dahin und vergas alles andere um sich. Jeder Widerstand schmolz dahin bei diesen Gefühlen, kannte er solche Dinge doch nicht.

Ein einziges Mal hatte er es gewagt, sich selbst zu berühren und zu erregen. Danach hatte er sich furchtbar gefühlt, schlecht und schmutzig, er hatte sich über eine halbe Stunde gewaschen und danach lange gebetet. Die ganze Nacht konnte er damals kein Auge zumachen, so sehr hatte er sich dafür geschämt, doch als Herbert jetzt seine Hand von seiner Brust aus tiefer wandern lies, hatte er keine Zeit mehr sich zu schämen. In seinem Bauch kribbelte es stärker denn je, stärker als bei seiner Begegnung mit Sarah im Bad des Wirtshauses, und erschrocken merkte er, wie sich seine Erregung bemerkbar machte. Herbert konnte unmöglich entgehen, welche Wirkung das alles auf Alfred hatte.

Tatsächlich spürte er an seinem Bein mehr als deutlich, dass Alfred unbestreitbar gefiel, was er gerade mit ihm anstellte. Wirklich schade, dass sie jetzt nicht im Schloss waren, es wäre einfach zu schön gewesen, jetzt mit ihm zu schlafen, doch hier draußen war es für solche Spiele einfach viel zu kalt. Ihm machte das nichts aus, auch wenn er die Nässe des Schnees nicht sonderlich schätzte, doch Alfred würde die Kälte nicht verkraften. Er würde sich gedulden müssen, aber er wusste nun, dass es dem Jungen gar nicht zuwider sein konnte, dafür reagierte sein Körper viel zu deutlich auf die Berührungen.

Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, er lies nun von Alfred ab, zumindest löste er ihren Kuss und presste sich nicht mehr ganz so fest gegen ihn, wenngleich er den Körperkontakt noch nicht aufgeben mochte.

„Gefällt dir das, mein Engel? Fühlt sich das schön an?", flüsterte er, während er nun den Griff um Alfreds Körper nun lockerte, um ihm durch die Haare und über die Wangen streichen zu können. Statt eine Antwort abzuwarten, begann er, viele kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals zu verteilen und schließlich an einer Stelle direkt neben den Löchern, die Sarahs Biss hintelassen hatte, vorsichtig zu saugen. Alfreds heißeres „Ja..." ging in ein lustvolles Stöhnen über, das Herbert fast wahsinnig machte. Den Jungen so unter sich zu wissen, erregt und fast schon willenlos, war mehr, als er sich jemals erträumt hatte.

Doch auch dieses Vergnügen durfte nicht ewig währen, wie Herbert im nächsten Moment feststellen musste. Erschrocken und ärgerlich fuhr er hoch und sah sich um, als er den Ausruf eines alten Mannes hörte: „Alfred, bist du das, Junge? Was treibst du da?" Hätte Herbert darauf geachtet, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass Alfreds Wangen sich dunkelrot verfärbten, denn ihm wurde schlagartig klar, zu wem diese Stimme gehörte. Der ältere Vampir brauchte jedoch etwas länger, um zu bemerken, dass Professor Abronsius wohl noch nicht nach Königsberg zurückgekehrt war. Warum nur musste der alte Mann immer dann auftauchen, wenn er...?

Knurrend kletterte er aus der Kutsche und schritt bedrohlich fauchend auf den Professor zu, der nun auch ihn erkannt hatte und furchtlos mit erhobenem Schirm auf ihn losgehen wollte. Herbert war wild entschlossen, ihn zu beißen und jeden Tropfen Blut, er noch in ihm steckte, auszusaugen, als er an den Armen gepackt und zurückgehalten wurde. Alfred war ebenfalls eilig ausgestiegen, als er wieder halbwegs bei Sinnen war, um Herbert davon abzuhalten, seinen früheren Lehrer und Mentor umzubringen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was sie sonst tun sollten, denn freiwillig würde der Abronsius nicht von ihrer Seite weichen, doch auf keinen Fall durfte Herbert ihn anfallen. So bemühte er sich nun nach Leibeskräften, ihn festzuhalten, und wollte ihm gleichzeitig erklären, warum er das nicht machen durfte.

Schon holte der Professor mit dem Schirm zu einem kräftigen Schlag aus, der auf Herberts Kopf zielte, doch der reagierte in Windseile, schubste Alfred in den Schnee und fing den zur Waffe umfunktionierten Schirm mit der linken Hand fast im gleichen Moment ab. Abronsius war ziemlich überrascht, als ihm der Schirm von Herbert entrissen und zerbrochen wurde, schließlich landete er in mehrere Einzelteile zerbrochen im Schnee. Hastig kramte der Professor einen Pfloch aus der Tasche, den er nun gegen den Vampir richtete. Alfreds entsetztes „Nein!" wurde von beiden großzügig überhört. Der Junge schloss vor Angst die Augen, als der sein Mentor ausholte und Herbert einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. Alles was er noch hörte, war ein geqäultes Aufstöhnen des Vampirs und einen leisen Schrei des Professors, dann war es still.

Als er sich traute, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, lag der Professor ein Stück weiter im Schnee und Herbert stand über ihm. Er war offenbar fest entschlossen, den alten Mann nun umzubringen, doch das musste Alfred um jeden Preis verhindern.

„Herbert, nein! Tu das nicht! Bitte, Herr Professor, gehen Sie! Er wird sie sonst umbringen!" Herbert drehte sich erstaunt um, doch der Professor nutzte die Situation und rappelte sich wieder auf. Schneller, als man es einem Mann seines Alters zutrauen würde, verschwand er im Wald zwischen den Bäumen.

„Was sollte das denn? Es wäre für mich so einfach gewesen und wir hätten endlich unsere Ruhe gehabt vor ihm, in jeder Hinsicht.", befand Herbert genervt, als er Alfred aufhalf. Er hatte ihn eigentlich nur zur Seite schubsen wollen, doch bei dem Anblick eines am Rücken schneeweißen Alfred verflog sein Ärger auf ungewöhnliche Art und Weise. Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er musste schließlich anfangen zu lachen. Alfred schaute ihn erst überrascht, dann verärgert an und fragte, was denn so komisch sei, doch darauf bekam er außer einem weiteren Auflachen keine brauchbare Antwort. Kurzerhand formte er etwas Schnee zu einer festen Kugel und war sie Herbert mitten ins Gesicht, dem das Lachen so sehr schnell verging.

Schon im nächsten Moment stürzte er sich auf ihn, drückte ihn auf den Boden und schaufelte Schnee in seinen Mantelkragen. Zwischen Lachen und einigen nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Hilfeschreien gelang es Alfred, Herbert immer wieder Schnee ins Gesicht zu reiben, der ihm allmählich auch in den Kragen rutschte und so seinen Weg in die Kleidung fand. Herbert kreischte erschrocken, als er die nasse Kalte unter seinem Hemd auf der Brust fühlte, was Alfred sofort ausnutzte, um ihn seinerseits zu Boden zu drücken und Rache zu üben. Bald wälzten sie ausgelassen durch den Schnee, lachend und kreischend, wie zwei kleine Kinder und versuchten, dem anderen soviel Schnee wie möglich in den Kragen und unter den Mantel zu schaufeln.

Schließlich blieben sie beide auf dem Rücken liegen, erschöpft vom Toben und Lachen, und starrten in den Sternenhimmel. Herberts Hand griff nach der seines Geliebten, der sie eigentlich gleich wieder wegziehen wollte, doch dann feststellte, dass er sich viel zu entkräftet fühlte, um Widerstand zu leisten. So schlimm war es ja auch gar nicht, beim nächsten Mal würde er sich das natürlich nicht gefallen lassen, aber einmal war ja kein Mal. Schweigend beobachteten sie das Glitzern und Funkeln über ihnen, doch allmählich kroch die Kälte in Alfreds Körper und auch Herbert merkte, wie er zu Zittern anfing. Er setzte sich auf und beugte sich über Alfred, legte ihm die Hand an die Wange.

„Sollen wir lieber zurückfahren? Deine Kleider sind ganz nass geworden."

„Ja, vielleicht-" Er stockte, als sein Blick auf Herberts rechten Arm fiel. „Du blutest ja wieder!"

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch, um die Wunde in Augenschein zu nehmen, doch Herbert zog ihn geschickt in seine Arme. „Mach dir darum keine Gedanken, chéri, mir geht es gut. Das ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer, wahrscheinlich hat mich der verrückte Alte vorhin doch mit dem Pflock erwischt, aber das ist nicht weiters schlimm."

Er zog Alfred auf die Füße und führte ihn zurück zum Schlitten, wo er ihn und sich in das Fell einwickelte und ihn wieder in seine Arme zog, um ihn zu wärmen, wie er selbst sagte.

Wesentlich eiliger als auf dem Hinweg waren sie nun zurück zum Schloss unterwegs. Dieses Mal fand Alfred nicht die Ruhe, sich die Landschaft, die vorbeirasenden Bäume, Sträucher, Büsche zu betrachten, denn Herberts Arm um seine Schultern, der ihn an dessen Brust drückte, machte ihn nun doch nervös. Zuvor, im Rausch seiner Gefühle, hatte ihn die Nähe zu dem älteren Vampir nicht gestört, doch jetzt sträubte er sich wieder gegen jede Berührung, was Herbert allerdings nach wie vor egal war. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Alfred zu seinem Gefährten zu machen, und die heutige Nacht hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er nun endlich den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Außerdem entsprach es überhaupt nicht seinem Wesen, zurückhaltend und beherrscht zu sein, es liebte sich selbst so wie er war, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er hin und wieder ein wenig übereilt handelte.

Sie fuhren eine ganze Weile durch die winterliche Gegend. Dabei bemerkte Herbert einmal mehr, wie öde es hier doch war, wie trostlos und langweilig. Hügel, Wälder, ein paar Seen dazwischen, hin und wieder ein Hof oder ein kleines Dorf, aber nichts, was ihm Befriedigung verschaffen konnte. Sicherlich, die gelegentlichen Ausflüge in den Wald machten ihm Spaß, und wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand, nahm er einen seiner Liebhaber mit sich, um ein wenig Vergnügen der besonderen Art unterwegs zu genießen, doch auch das bedeutete keine wirkliche Abwechslung. Nie änderte sich etwas, sein Vater suchte sich eine Geliebte nach der anderen, nur um jedes Mal festzustellen, dass sie nichts für ihn waren. Ihm selbst ging es dabei nicht anders.

Doch mit Sarah und Alfred war eine Wende in ihrer beider Leben eingetreten. Sein Vater wirkte nicht mehr so rastlos wie früher, er war ruhiger geworden durch Sarahs Gesellschaft und allein deshalb duldete Herbert sie. Sie schien die richtige Gefährtin für seinen Vater zu sein, die mit ihm die Ewigkeit verbringen konnte.

Er hoffte nur, dass Alfred von nun an auch diese Einsicht teilen würde, dass er Sarah möglichst schnell vergessen konnte und sich ihm zuwand. Denn Nächte wie die heutige hatte er bislang nur sehr selten verlebt, er war ausgelassen und glücklich gewesen wie ein kleines Kind. Zwar war es nicht so weit gekommen, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte, doch er hatte schon einiges erreicht und langsam machten er und Alfred Fortschritte. Vielleicht gab es ja auch für ihn so etwas wie Erlösung.

Koukols Grummeln, das ihm mitteilen sollte, sie würden das Schloss gleich erreichen, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück und seine eher gemischten Gefühle wandelten sich sofort, als er Alfreds Körper an seinem spürte. Zwar war diese Umarmung von Seiten des Jungen nicht ganz freiwillig, doch immerhin, er riss sich nicht gewaltsam los. Die heutige Nacht konnte noch sehr interessant werden, zumal er sich ja nun erstmal um Alfreds körperliches Wohl kümmern musste.

Erst, als er nun auf den Jungen hinunter sah, bemerkte er, dass dieser eingeschlafen war. Offenbar war das alles noch etwas viel für ihn und sein Körper forderte die wohlverdiente Ruhe. Schließlich war auch seine Flucht nicht lange her, er hatte ja am Tag zuvor nur wenig Schlaf bekommen.

Als sie das Anwesen der Familie Krolock erreichten, hob Herbert Alfred behutsam auf seine Arme und machte sich so mit ihm auf den Weg in seine Gemächer. Er hatte beschlossen, dass er und sein Geliebter den Tag dort verbringen würden, denn so konnte er sich ja viel besser um ihn „kümmern". In der Gruft wären sie nicht ungestört und Alfred brauchte doch Ruhe, um sich von den Strapazen angemessen zu erholen. Natürlich hatte Herbert in keinster Weise Hintergedanken, dahingehend, dass er sich etwas davon versprach, mit dem Jungen in einem Bett zu schlafen. Die hatte er ja nie, auch jetzt nicht, als er, in seinem Schlafzimmer angelangt, sich daran machte, ihn fast vollständige zu entkleiden.

Die vom Schnee durchnässte Kleidung warf er achtlos in Richtung der Tür auf den Fußboden, Koukol konnte das wegräumen, während sie schliefen. Rasch entkleidete er sich noch selbst, nachdem er Alfred bereits unter die Bettdecke gesteckt hatte, dann kroch er zu seinem Geliebten ins Bett, um ihn zu „wärmen". Er kuschelte sich an ihn, schloss ihn in seine Arme und schmiegte sich an die noch feuchten Locken. Wie er das liebte! Nur seine Augen übertrafen diese niedlichen Löckchen noch, die hatten es Herbert von Anfang an angetan. Er hatte sich so unendlich gefreut, als sein Vater ihm Alfred vor dem Schlosstor vorgestellt, fast so sehr wie in dem Moment, als Alfred sein Badezimmer betreten hatte und sie getanzt hatten. Das mussten sie unbedingt noch einmal tun...

Bald schon hatte er sich in seinen Erinnerungen verloren und war selbst eingeschlafen, Alfred noch immer fest an sich gedrückt.


	10. Wohl der Nacht

Kommentar: Für den Fall, dass sich das ab heute etwas anders liest – ich hatte eine kleine Krise, die ich im Moment zu überwinden versuche. Mal schauen, was davon wird, ich hoffe, es endet damit, dass ich meine eigenen Geschichten lesen mag.

Wohl der Nacht

Um Herbert herum war es vollkommen dunkel. Als er sich umschaute, musste er feststellen, dass er völlig alleine war. Wo war Alfred nur? Er war doch mit ihm im Arm eingeschlafen, oder hatte er sich das eingebildet? Nein, er hatte mit ihm bei Sonnenaufgang im Bett gelegen, das wusste er genau. Noch einmal drehte er sich um, doch in der Dunkelheit konnte er trotz seiner feinen Sinne nichts und niemanden erkennen. Es verwunderte ihn, dass er nicht einmal sein Zimmer oder Umrisse der Möbel sah. Was war denn nur geschehen? Er hatte doch nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen, da konnte sich doch nicht so viel verändert haben.

Vorsichtig machte er ein, zwei Schritte in die Dunkelheit. Das änderte zunächst nicht viel, doch mit einem Mal schien das Schwarz um ihn sich zu verändern. Es verschwamm zu einem schmutzigen Grau mit silbrig weißen Schimmer und ihm war, als würde er in ein tiefes Loch fallen. Tiefer und immer tiefer, bis er sich mit einem Mal in seinem Schlafzimmer wiederfand. Allerdings fehlte auch hier von Alfred jede Spur, er war nirgends zu sehen. Ob ihm etwas zugestoßen war? Gerade wollte er losstürmen und ihn suchen, als sich die Tür öffnete, ein schmaler Lichtstreifen vom Flur hineinfiel und das Objekt seiner Begierde den Raum betrat. Herberts Blick fiel zunächst auf sein Gesicht, doch dann bemerkte er etwas, das ihn an seinen Sinnen zweifeln ließ. Alfred war... nackt!

Seine Augen wurden immer größer, als er ihn genauer betrachtete. Alfred versuchte gar nicht, sich vor seinem Blick zu verstecken. Er schaute ihn direkt an, ein wenig unsicher, doch in seinen Augen konnte Herber auch Verlangen und Sehnsucht erkennen. Er hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet und... Was war hier nur los? Herbert konnte nicht fassen, was gerade geschah. Alfred stand tatsächlich vollkommen nackt und ohne Scheu vor ihm, er machte sogar noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Nun stand er keinen halben Meter mehr von ihm entfernt. Hätte sein totes Herz noch geschlagen, es wäre sicherlich stehengeblieben bei diesem Anblick. Konnte das wahr sein? Misstrauisch steckte er die Hand nach ihm aus, die sofort von seinem Liebsten ergriffen wurde. Sekunden später lag Alfred in seinen Armen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Das konnte keine Täuschung sein, denn er fühlte den Körper an seiner Brust, wie er sich an ihn drückte und geradezu um eine Berührung bettelte. Alfred war doch sonst nicht so zutraulich... Doch das war jetzt egal, eine solche Gelegenheit ergab sich nicht jeden Tag und er würde diese hier nutzen, so viel stand fest. Zärtlich lies er seine Hände über die weiche Haut des anderen wandern. Wie wundervoll sich das anfühlte, wie feine Seide und noch schöner. Zu seiner großen Freude durfte er auch die fremden Lippen sehr ausgiebig kosten, was einige Minuten in Anspruch nahm. Seine Finger waren weiter hinab gewandert, über Alfreds Brust, den Rücken und umfassten nun seinen Po. Er hörte ein Seufzen und war nicht sicher, von wem es eigentlich kam, denn ihn selbst erregte die Situation in höchstem Maße.

Ohne den Kuss zu lösen bugsierte er Alfred zum Sofa und drückte ihn hinunter, sodass er schließlich auf ihm lag. Wie im Fieber fuhren seine Hände geschickte über den Körper unter ihm, erkundeten jeden Zentimeter nackter Haut und er begann, kleine Küssen zu verteilen, wo seine schlanken Finger kurz zuvor gewesen waren. Bis zu seinem Bauchnabel glitt er hinab, dann zog er sich an der Sofalehne wieder nach oben, um seine Hüfte gegen Alfreds zu drücken. Aus dem Seufzen wurde ein lautes Stöhnen, diese Mal war er sicher, dass es von ihm kam, denn Alfred keuchte vor Erregung, seine Wangen waren rot und glühten geradezu und er brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus.

Wie lange hatte er sich das nun schon gewünscht und auf einmal war es Wirklichkeit! Nie wieder würde er den Jungen gehenlassen, nun war es besiegelt, sie waren Gefährten für die Ewigkeit, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. An mehr konnte er nicht mehr denken, denn sein Verstand schaltete sich aus, als Alfred nun mutiger wurde und anfing, ihm das Hemd auszuziehen. Er flehte nur noch, dass diese Nacht niemals vorüber gehen mochte und es keinen Sonnenaufgang geben würde. Diese geschickten Finger, gefolgt von weichen Lippen, das war überirdisch! Er lies seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und gab ein tiefes Grollen von sich, als eben diese Lippen sich um eine seiner Brustwarzen schlossen und etwas zögerlich daran zu saugen begannen.

Er schloss die Augen, um diese Gefühle vollkommen auszukosten und sich ganz auf das zu konzentrieren, was er spürte. Alfreds Küsse auf seiner Brust, dazu seine Hände, die federleicht über sein Rückrat krochen und ihm eine Gänsehaut bereiteten, das war fast zu viel für ihn. Schon lange hatte ihn niemand mehr so verwöhnt, außer... Nein, daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Er wollte das genießen, denn sonst war er derjenige, der andere auf diese Weise glücklich machte. Aber heute Nacht durfte er genießen und sich Alfred ganz hingeben, wie er es sich schon lange gewünscht hatte. Er beugte sich hinunter, um ihn zu küssen, doch...

... da war niemand mehr. Er kniete alleine auf dem Sofa, die Hände auf Arm- und Rückenlehne gestütz, mit offenem Hemd und von Alfred war nichts zu sehen. Irritiert schaute er sich um, mit einem Mal war es wieder dunkel und er war allein. Was war geschehen, wo war sein Liebster? Das letzte, was er sah, war ein grelles Licht, das in seinen Augen brannte und schnell näher kam.

Stöhnend richtete Alfred sich auf. Was machte er denn hier auf dem Fußboden? Verwundert stand er auf und sah sich in dem Zimmer um, das er schließlich als Herberts Schlafzimmer erkannte. Richtig, sie hatten eine Schlittenfahrt gemacht und... war er nicht im Schlitten eingeschlafen? Er war doch so müde gewesen und hatte furchtbar gefroren. Aber jetzt war ihm nicht mehr kalt, im Gegenteil, es schien ziemlich warm zu sein. Er sah sich noch einmal um, doch im Kamin brannte kein Feuer und die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er alles klar erkennen.

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, als sich eine kalte Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er fuhr herum und blickte direkt in Herberts grinsendes Gesicht.

„Na, mein Schatz, was machen wir denn heute Nacht Schönes, du und ich?" Mit diesen Worten gab er ihm einen kräftigen Stoß gegen die Brust, sodass er einige Schritte rückwärts taumelte, bis er an die Bettkante stieß. Herbert kam näher und drückte ihn mühelos auf die Decke, dann kletterte er selbst aufs Bett und kniete sich über ihn. Alfred fühlte sich gerade furchtbar hilflos und ausgeliefert, er würde hier nicht ohne Weiteres wegkommen, soviel stand fest.

Herberts Haare waren entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit offen und hingen ihm glatt und lang über die Schultern bis auf seine nackte, weiße Brust. Er war mit nichts als einer schwarzen Lederhose bekleidet.

„Dann wollen wir mal für gleiche Bedingungen sorgen." Wieder grinste er und begann, Alfreds Halstuch zu lösen. Der wollte sich dagegen wehren, doch Herbert schlug ihm nur verärgert auf die Hand und fuhr dann fort. Überhaupt war von seiner Freundlichkeit und Zuneigung, die man ihm sonst immer anmerken konnte, nichts zu spüren. Er wirkte kalt und unmenschlich, wie die Bestie, die Alfred von Anfang an in ihm gesehen hatte.

Aber warum? Sonst fand er doch immer große Freude daran, sanft und zärtlich mit ihm umzugehen. Jetzt hingehen war er fast schon grob, als er sein Hemd regelrecht aufriss und von seiner Brust und seinen Schultern schob. Alfred zitterte vor Angst, die sich in Panik wandelte, als er sah, wie Herbert die Zähne fletschte und sich zu ihm hinunter beugte. Er würde doch nicht...? Verzweifelt hörte er sich selbst schreien, was genau, wusste er gar nicht, doch der andere kannte keine Gnade. Er hielt ihn sicher bei den Schultern und drückte ihn aufs Bett, damit er nicht so sehr zappelte. Dennoch strampelte Alfred herum und trat um sich, so gut er nur konnte, doch das zeigte keinen großen Erfolg.

Erst, als er dachte, es wäre schon zu spät, hörte er Herbert gequält aufstöhen. Der Vampir krümmte sich mit einem Mal neben ihm auf dem Bett, weil Alfred, wie der jetzt selbst bemerkte, ihm einen äußerts schmerzhaften Tritt zwischen die Beine verpasst hatte. Hastig kletterte er vom Bett und wollte schon Richtung Tür hasten, als ihn im letzten Moment zwei kräfitge Arme zu Boden rissen. Er hatte es geschafft, sich aufzurappeln und war Alfred hinterher geeilt, damit der ihm nicht entkam. Nun packte er ihn bei den Beinen und zog ihn wieder zu sich her, sodass er erneut unter ihm lag. Grob faste er ihm in den Schritt, sodass Alfred vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog, dann spürte er schon die spitzen Zähne in seinem Hals. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, doch Herbert interessierte das nicht. Um ihn herum wurde es tiefschwarz und er glaubte, ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Alfred...? Alfred, du musst aufwachen, hörst du mich nicht? Wach auf, Liebling, du musst wieder zu dir kommen!" Eine Hand rüttelte energisch an seiner Schulter, um ihn herum war alles warm und weich, als würde er auf Wolken liegen. Doch was war das für eine Stimme, woher kannte er sie? Zögerlich öffnete er die Augen und erkannte nur sehr verschwommen Herberts Gesicht, zumindest vermutete er, dass es Herbert war. Warum konnte er denn nicht richtig sehen? Verwirrt fuhr er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Was war denn nur los, warum klang Herberts Stimme so besorgt?

Allmählich erwachte er aus seinem wirren Traum, noch einmal wollte er sich mit dem Ärmel übe die Augen wischen, doch Herbert hielt ihn zurück. „Lass mich das machen, Chéri." Er strich ihm mit einem weichen, feinen Taschentuch über die Augen und Wangen und wischte die letzten Tränen, die sein Alptraum hinterlassen hatte, fort. Als Alfred versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, drückte er ihn wieder in die Kissen. „Ganz ruhig, mein Liebling, bleib liegen und beruhige dich wieder." Herbert hatte sich nun über ihn gebeugt, die Hand noch immer auf Alfreds Schulter. Seine Haare hingen ihm, wie ihn Alfreds Traum, unordentlich und offen bis auf den Rücken. Sein Hemd war weit augeknöpft und er war dicht an ihn herangerückt.

Die ganze Situation erinnerte Alfred sehr stark an seinen Traum und er wollte am liebsten weglaufen. Dann bemerkte er jedoch den Daumen, der mit sanftem Druck über seine Schulter streichelte. Herberts Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter und als Alfred es wagte, ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen, schien sein Blick voller Zuneigung und Besorgnis zu sein. Er tat ihm nicht weh und wollte ihm mit Sicherheit nichts Böses, das fühlte Alfred. Doch warum hatte er dann diesen wirren Traum gehabt? Vom Professor wusste er, dass Träume eine Bedeutung hatten. Vielleicht hatte er von seiner eigenen Angst vor Herbert geträumt. Vor der Angst, ihm irgendwann wirklich ausgeliefert zu sein. Das alles war so schrecklich kompliziert, warum konnte es in ihm drin nicht einfacher aussehen?

Anscheinend machte er ein ziemlich gequältes Gesicht, denn die Besorgnis in Herberts Augen wuchs und er legte ihm die Hand von der Schulter auf die Wange. „Fühlst du dich nicht gut, mein Schatz? Wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt, dann musst du mir das sagen.", forderte er ihn mit eindringlicher Stimme auf. Noch immer hatte er sich über ihn gebeugt, mit der anderen Hand neben Alfreds Kopf abgestützt. Ob er ahnte, was in ihm vorging? Hoffentlich nicht...

„N-nein, es ist... ich habe wirklich nur schlecht geträumt... du musst dir keine Sorgen machen." Er wollte Herbert unbedingt beschwichtigen, denn in keinem Fall konnte er ihm sagen, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Also schob er alles auf den Traum und bat innerlich, dass es dabei bewenden lies.

Tatsächlich lies Herbert sich nun neben ihm auf das Kopfkissen sinken. Er spürte, dass es falsch wäre, jetzt weiterzufragen. Er würde Alfred nur bedrängen und ihn wieder verschrecken. Offenbar brauchte der Junge etwas Zeit, um mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen. Aber warum sollte er ihm die eigentlich jetzt gewähren? Das war nicht einzusehen, eine solche Gelegenheit musste doch etwas ergeben, und außerdem verspürte er einen sehr unangenehmen, leicht ziehenden Schmerz in der Lendengegend. Wenn er ganz vorsichtig und behutsam war, vielleicht konnte er dann... Er würde es einfach riskieren.

Alfred starrte noch immer nachdenklich und ganz in Gedanken versunken an die Decke. Er zuckte zusammen, als Herbert ihn in seine Arme zog und anfing, über seine Brust zu streicheln. Was tat er da nur? Sofort versteifte er sich, doch dann hörte er wieder diese samtige Stimme an seinem Ohr: „ Sei ganz ruhig, dir geschieht nichts, mein Engel. Ich verspreche dir, ich tue nichts Schlimmes. Aber du wirst sehen, ich bringe dich auf ganz andere Gedanken, das wird dir bestimmt gefallen. Vertrau mir, Liebster." Ganz leise flüsterte Herbert ihm die Worte zu, dann hauchte er einen Kuss auf Alfreds Ohr und bescherte ihm damit eine Gänsehaut.

Einerseits war Alfred aufgeregt, was Herbert wohl vorhatte, doch andererseits hatte er auch Angst. Sicher, er hatte ihm versprochen, dass es nicht schlimm werden würde. Doch würde er dieses Versprechen halten? Ihm blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn in diesem Augenblick fanden zwei geschickte Hände ihren Weg unter sein Hemd. Er wollte sich losmachen, doch Herbert lies das nicht zu. Er hielt ihn weiter in seiner Umarmung und zog ihn nun sogar ein Stück nach oben, sodass er auf dem Oberkörper des Älteren lag. Herberts linkes Bein lag genau zwischen seinen und als er es ein wenig anwinkelte, drückte es leicht gegen Alfreds Schritt. Zuerst befürchtete er, es würde genauso unangenehm werden wie in seinem Traum, doch er wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Unterleib aus und erfasste nach und nach den Rest seines Körpers.

Herberts Hände streichelten noch immer seine Brust, hin und wieder zwickte ihn ein vorwitziger Finger in eine seiner Brustwarzen oder spielte an seinem Bauchnabel. Irgenwann schloss er die Augen, denn die Eindrücke und Empfindungen, die jetzt auf ihn einstürzten, waren einfach zu viel für ihn. Das alles war noch so neu und unbekannt und er war nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wollte. Andererseits war er geradezu berauscht und unfähig, sich ernsthaft zur Wehr zu setzen. All seine Sinne waren wie betäubt und er hörte Herberts Stimme, die ihm Schmeicheleien und viele schöne Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, nur noch ganz entfernt. Irgendwann hörte er auf zu denken und überließ sich seinen Gefühlen, die so schön und so fremd zugleich waren.

Der ältere Vampir fand große Freude an dem, was er nun tun konnte. Zwar kam es an seinen Traum bei Weitem nicht heran, doch er genoss es trotzdem, Alfred zu verwöhnen und ihm auf diese Weise Lust zu bereiten. Alfred war durcheinander gewesen heute Morgen, das war genau der richtige Zustand, um ihn an solche Spielerein zu gewöhnen. Wenn er gar nicht erst anfing, darüber nachzudenken, war alles viel einfacher. So lies er es geschehen und kam auch nicht mehr zum Denken, denn was Herbert mit ihm tat, erforderte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Gerade war er damit beschäftigt, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen und seine Hand ein wenig tiefer über seinen Unterleib wandern zu lassen. Sein Bein winkelte er noch weiter an, was ihm ein kleines Stöhnen einbrachte. Immer öfter drangen nun leise Seufzer an sein Ohr, er küsste Alfreds Hals und legte seine Lippen über seine Schlagader. Zwar pulsierte sie nicht, wie bei einem Menschen, doch war dies eine Stelle, an der alle Vampire ohne Ausnahme sehr empfindlich waren. Auch Alfred, wie er feststellen durfte. Der Junge bäumte sich geradezu auf und drückte seine Hüften nach oben gegen Herberts streichelnde Hand.

Einen Moment hielt er ihn noch hin, lies ihn ein wenig zappeln. Dann widmete er sich endlich dem Zentrum seiner Erregung, massierte ihn leicht und übte dabei immer stärkeren Druck aus. Es bereitete ihm selbst Lust, Alfred immer wieder verhalten stöhnen zu hören, als hätte er Angst, jemand könnte merken, was sie hier taten. Er atmete schwer, eine Gewohnheit aus der Vergangenheit und seine Wangen hatten einen tiefen Rotton angenommen. Er bekam nicht viel mit, spürte nur Herberts Hand, die kühlen feingliedrigen Finger, und seine Härte, die er gegen sein Bein presste. Ganz automatisch begann er nun, sein Becken zu bewegen, kleine Kreise zu beschreiben, um die Berührungen zu intensivieren und ganz auszukosten.

Als er glaubte, die Hitze in seinem Körper nicht mehr aushalten zu können und endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren, steigerten sich seine Empfindungen für einen sehr kurzen Blick ins Unbeschreibliche. Ihm war, als würde sein Herz wieder schlagen, er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus. Was geschah nur mit seinem Körper? Es war, als würde er für einen kurzen Augenblick ohnmächtig. Doch dann entspannte er sich vollkommen, all seine Muskeln wurden weich und er schmiegte sich an Herbert. Der hielt ihn noch immer im Arm und angelte nach ein paar Tücher in seinem Nachtschrank.

Seinen eigenen Höhepunkt hatte Herbert heute gar nicht für so wichtig erachtet wie sonst. Mit jedem anderen Vampir kam es ihm darauf an, selbst so viel Erregung und Lust zu verspüren, wie nur möglich. Heute dagegen hatte er sich in seinem Gedanken an Alfred verloren. Er hatte ihn beobachtet, wie er auf die Berührungen reagierte, wie seine Erregung immer stärker und für ihn unkontrollierbar wurde. Wie sich seine Wangen immer mehr röteten, wie er keuchte und stöhnte und seinen Händen. Das hatte genügt, um ihn selbst weit genug zu treiben, er hatte sich selbst nicht einmal angefasst.

Doch jetzt war auch er erschöpft. Er wischte sich den letzten Rest der leicht klebrigen Flüssigkeit von den Fingern, dann zog er die Decke über sich und Alfred und drückte den Jungen noch etwas fester an sich. Was er noch zu ihm sagte, wusste er selber nicht mehr, irgendwo kam das Wort Liebe vor. Dann küsste er noch einmal seine blonden Locken und fiel in einen leichten Halbschlaf, döste vor sich hin und glitt schließlich völlig über ins Land der Träume.


	11. Die Musik der Nacht

Kommentar: Erstmal muss ich mein Dankeschön für die Kommentare zum letzten Kapitel nachholen, sorry, dass ich das einfach unterschlagen habe... Natürlich hab ich mich auch dieses Mal sehr über euer Feedback gefreut. Es ist toll, so eine treue Leserschaft zu haben und mit jedem Kapitel auch noch neue Leser zu gewinnen.

Auf ein paar sehr anregende Vorschläge meiner Beta hin wird die Geschichte sich jetzt in eine etwas andere Richtung entwickeln, mir persönlich wird sie nämlich zu fluffig, ich hoffe, das vergrault nicht allzu viele von euch.

Was meine kleine „schriftstellerische" Krise angeht: Macht euch nicht allzu viele Gedanken, ich denke, ich habe einen Dreh gefunden, besser zu schreiben und etwas mehr Inhalt reinzubringen. Mit wurde das nämlich zu viel nutzloses Gefasel.

Btw., ich höre sehr inspirierende Musik: Die Schatten werden länger, mit Felix Martin. Also, seid bereit!

Alfred erwachte zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht, allerdings musste Herbert ihn nun nicht aus einem Alptraum zurückholen. Schläfrig blinzelte er in die schummrige Dunkelheit des Zimmers. In der Nähe der Tür waren ein paar Kerzen entzündet, ansonsten gab es keine andere Lichtquelle, doch darauf war Alfred auch nicht angwiesen. Er konnte inzwischen wesentlich besser sehen als zuvor und war dabei auch nicht mehr auf das Licht angwiesen. Überhaupt schienen seine Sinne viel empfindsamer geworden zu sein, was ihn ein wenig verwunderte. Von diesem Aspekt der Verwandlung hatte er noch nie gehört, auch nicht vom Professor.

Vorhin hatte er deutlich zu spüren bekommen, was es bedeutete, die Sinne eines Vampirs zu haben. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, als wären Herberts Berührungen intensiver und auch anders als damals im Bad, wo er über ihn hergefallen war. Er hatte so viel mehr gespürt, ihm war schrecklich heiß gewesen und die Stellen, die Herbert gestreichelt hatte, hatten gebrannt wie Feuer. Doch all das war mit einem Mal nicht mehr unangenehm gewesen, sondern hatte ihm neue, unbeschreibliche Empfindungen beschert. Zu Anfang hatte er Angst gehabt, wie immer, wenn Herbert ihm so nah kam. Doch irgendwann hatte er es aufgegeben, sich zu wehren, und hatte sich der lustvollen Erfahrung hingegeben.

Inzwischen kamen ihm schon wieder Zweifel an seiner Sicht der Dinge. Lag es wirklich daran, dass er jetzt ein Vampir war? Oder gab es einen anderen Grund? Ihm kam der beängstigende Gedanke, dass er für Herbert tatsächlich etwas empfinden könnte. War das überhaupt möglich? Konnte er sich einfach in einen Mann wie ihn verlieben, wenn er solche Gefühle bislang nur für Frauen gehabt hatte? Das erschien ihm unmöglich und absurd, warum sollten sich seine Gefühle für den älteren Vampir auch geändert haben? Gut, sie hatten eine schöne Nacht erlebt bei ihrem kleinen Ausflug in den Schnee, der dann leider unterbrochen worden war. Aber sicher wäre es übereilt, daraus jetzt mehr als Sympathie und Freundschaft abzuleiten.

Natürlich hatte sich seine Einstellung zu Herbert geändert. Bei ihren ersten Begegnungen, als er selbst noch sterblich gewesen war, hatte er ihn nur abgestoßen und sonst nichts. Er wirkte so schrill und oberflächlich, eitel und selbstverliebt. Außerdem... die Vorstellung, dass ein Mann einen anderen Mann lieben könnte, verursachte ihm geradezu Übelkeit, es ekelte ihn an. Wozu sollte man sich in einen Mann verlieben? Männer und Frauen gehörten zusammen, aber doch nicht zwei Männer! Das war völlig undenkbar für ihn. Der Professor hatte ihn oft vor den perversen Neigungen mancher Jünglinge gewarnt, von denen er als angehender Wissenschaftler sich fernhalten sollte. Auch seine Eltern hatten ihm das erklärt, sodass ihm eine solche Liebe, wenn man das so nennen konnte, widernatürlich erschien.

Andererseits hatte Herbert ihm mehr als einmal demonstriert, dass er etwas für ihn empfand. Natürlich konnte er nicht sicher sein, dass das alles vielleicht nur gespielt war. Ein kleines Theaterstück, um ihn, Alfred, zu verführen. Doch würde er sich dann so lange um ihn bemühen? Würde er so viel Zeit und Mühe investieren, wenn es doch nur ein Spiel war?

Er schloss wieder die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Gesicht. Er war durcheinander und verunsichert. Niemand hatte ihm beigebracht, wie man die Gefühle anderer Menschen erkannte oder wie man seine eigenen ergründete. Dafür hatte er Latein gelernt und sich damit beschäftigt, wo das Herz beim Menschen lag.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zum Beginn dieser Nacht, als Herbert ihn geweckt hatte und dann... Allein bei der Vorstellung, was er mit ihm angestellt hatte, glühten seine Wangen! Er schämte sich, dass er sich nicht gewehrt hatte, dass er es sogar genossen hatte nach einiger Zeit. Hätte er doch nur mehr dagegen angekämpft! Doch er hatte seinen Gefühlen, dem Rausch, den Herberts Berührungen ausgelöst hatten, nachgegeben und sich treiben lassen. Im Nachhinein kam es ihm falsch und schlecht vor, dass er so schwach gewesen war und nicht gekämpft hatte. Doch er merkte, in ihm gab es eine Stimme, die ihm leise zuflüsterte, dass er sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt hatte.

Das war das schlimmste an der Sache: Er hatte nachgegeben, weil es ihm gefallen hatte. Auch jetzt lag er gerne in den Armen des schlafenden Vampirs. Arme, die ihm Schutz und Zuflucht versprachen, Sicherheit und Geborgenheit bedeuteten. Es war viel zu lange her, dass er nicht hatte kämpfen und stark sein müsen. Der Professor hatte immerzu mit ihm geschimpft, wenn er Angst bekam, und auch seine Eltern hatten in dieser Hinsicht keine Nachsicht gezeigt. Herbert dagegen schien das nicht auf die Nerven zu gehen. Er blieb immer ruhig und verständnisvoll, tröstete ihn und schenkte ihm all seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Luxus, der ihm in den letzten Jahren versagt geblieben war. Aber war das ein Grund, sich ihm völlig zu überlassen?

Er erschrak, als sich ein langer, kalter Arm über seine Brust legte. Im nächsten Moment schimpfte er sich selbst einen Angsthasen, als er bemerkte, dass Herbert sich nur im Schlaf umgedreht hatte. Nun wachte der Vampir langsam auf und blinzelte ihm verschlafen entgegen.

„Bist du schon lange wach, chéri?" Er beugte sich über ihn, hauchte einen Kuss auf Alfreds Wange und strich ihm durch die Haare.

„Nein, ähm, ich bin gerade erst aufgewacht..." Sofort wurde er wieder nervös. Er hatte sich noch nicht an Herberts Bedürfnis nach Körperkontakt gewöhnt, auch wenn es ihm nicht mehr so unangenehm war wie noch vor einigen Tagen.

Herbert fiel auf, dass Alfreds Gedanken gerade ganz woanders waren. Sein Blick hing an der Zimmerdecke und er schien weit in die Ferne zu schauen. Als er ihm über die Wange strich, zuckte er zusammen und sah zu ihm hoch, als wäre er aus einem Traum erwacht. Nun gut, er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass er ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken musste. Zu gern hätte er ihr kleines Liebesspiel, das erste wenige Stunden her war, wiederholt. Dann erinnerte er sich jedoch daran, dass das mit Sicherheit zu viel für Alfred war. Er würde wahrscheinlich nackt wie er war quer durch das Schloss flüchten. Eigentlich eine sehr anregende Vorstellung... Doch für solche Albernheiten würden sie noch genug Zeit haben, denn die Ewigkeit dauerte lange.

Nun richtete sich Herbert ganz auf und streckte sich, um den letzten Rest Schläfrigkeit zu vertreiben. Er schlug die Bettdecke beiseite, stand auf und fing ganz ungeniert an, sich auszuziehen. Ein wenig Provokation konnte schließlich nie schaden, dachte er sich, als er sein Hemd zu Boden fallen lies. Tatsächlich sah man Alfred nicht an, dass er tot war, so tiefrot färbten sich seine Wangen. Als Herbert nun auch noch seine Hose aufknöpfte und an seinen langen Beinen hinabgleiten lies, kroch er soweit unter die Bettdecke, dass nur noch sein blonder Haarschopf zu erkennen war. Herbert drehte sich noch einmal nach ihm um, ehe er vor seine Kleiderschränke trat. Er genoss es immer wieder, zu sehen, welche Wirkung sein Körper auf junge Männer wie Alfred hatte.

Als Alfred sich unter der Decke wieder hervortraute, war Herbert bereits angezogen. Es waren die Kleider, die er auch am Tag der Ankunft Alfreds und des Professors getragen hatte. Er durchsuchte seinen Kleiderschrank, betrachtete einige der Gehröcke und Hosen, doch nichts davon schien zu sein, was er suchte. Schließlich hatte wer wohl doch noch etwas Passendes gefunden. Er kam mit einer schwarzen Hose und einem weißen Hemd über dem Arm zu Alfred ans Bett. In der anderen Hand hielt er einen Gehrock, eine Weste und einen Seidenschal, sorgfältig auf einen Bügel gehängt, in Weinrot. Das alles breitete er unter Alfreds staunendem Blick auf der nun freien Betthälfte aus.

„Leider habe ich nichts anderers zum Anziehen für dich, mein Liebling. Das sind ein paar alte Kleider von mir, die ich aufgehoben habe. Hoffentlich passen sie dir auch. Ich gehe dir jetzt noch ein Paar Schuhe suchen, zieh dich in der Zwischenzeit ganz in Ruhe an. Bin gleich zurück." Schon war er verschwunden und Alfred bestaunte weiterhin die Klamotten auf dem Bett. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Herbert das mal getragen hatte, musste er grinsen. Das musste wirklich sehr lange her sein. Ihn wunderte nur ein wenig, dass die Sachen noch so gut erhalten waren. Eigentlich müssten sie mehrere hundert Jahre als sein, oder war Herbert noch gar nicht so alt, wie er gedacht hatte?

Langsam kroch er nun aus dem Bett und begann, sich umzuziehen. Tatsächlich passten die Kleider wirklich gut, nur mit dem Schal wusste er wenig anzufangen und die Hose war ein wenig zu weit. Ob Herbert einen Gürtel dafür hatte? Der kam gerade mit drei Paar Schuhen im Arm wieder hereingestürmt. Offenbar hatte er viel Freude daran, Alfred einzukleiden. Entzückt betrachtete er ihn einen Moment, murmelte etwas von „hinreißend" und stellte dann die Schuhe vor ihm auf den Boden. Alle drei Paare waren schlicht und schwarz zu Alfreds Beruhigung, der schon befürchtet hatte, Schuhe wie Herbert tragen zu müssen. Er wäre sicher nach den ersten Schritten schon gestolpert, umgeknickt oder sonstwie zu Fall gekommen.

Zum Glück passten ihm gleich zwei Paare. Herbert band ihm noch den Schal um und rückte seine Kleider ein wenig zurecht, dann trat er zwei Schritte zurück und betrachtete sein „Werk" mit kritischem Blick. Alfred fühlte sich unter den musternden Augen zunehmend unwohl und wieder verstand er nicht, warum. Wollte er Herbert etwas gefallen? Warum lag ihm etwas daran, wie der andere ihn sah?

Nach einigen schier endlosen Augenblicken trat der Ältere schließlich zu ihm, zupfte den Schal zurecht und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„Du bist wunderschön, mein Liebling.", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Dann legte er den Arm um Alfred und zog ihn mit sich, über den Flur in einen der zahlreichen Salons des Schlosses.

Er drückte Alfred auf den mit hellem Stoff bezogenen Zweisitzer und lies sich selbst neben ihm nieder. Noch immer ruhte seine Rechte auf Alfreds Schulter. Herberts Blick wirkte geradezu hypnotisierend, als er fragte, was sie heute Nacht denn noch machen wollten. Alfred wusste keine Antwort und senkte verunsichert den Blick. Wie interessant das feine Muster auf dem Stoff doch war...

„Ach, ich weiß etwas. Wie wäre es, wenn ich für dich ein wenig Klavier spielen würde? Würde dir das gefallen?" Alfreds schaute nun zu dem großen, schwarzen Flügel herüber, der in der Ecke beim Fenster stand. Warum eigentlich nicht? Er mochte klassische Musik, seine Mutter hatte ihm als Kind mal ein paar kleine Melodien beigebracht. Zu gern hätte er spielen gelernt, doch sein Vater hatte das für Zeitverschwendung gehalten und ihm ein paar neue Schulbücher gekauft.

Also nickte er und Herbert sprang fast schon auf, um zu dem schönen Flügel zu eilen. Es ging eben nichts über ein wenig Musik, wenn man eine romantische Stimmung erzeugen wollte. Er brauchte längst keine Noten mehr, und so schloss er die Augen, als seine Finger die Tasten herunterdrückten. Federleicht glitten sie hin und her und eine leise Melodie erklang. Er selbst versank vollkommen in der Musik und nahm nichts mehr wahr außer dem Lied, das er spielte. Das prasselnde Kaminfeuer, die Sitzgruppe, die schweren Vorhänge, die Anrichte aus dunklem Holz, all das war nicht mehr da für ihn. Er spielte mit all seiner Hingabe und Liebe für die Musik, um Alfred ein wenig davon spüren zu lassen.

Der saß auf dem kleinen Sofa und lauschte gebannt. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Herbert so musikalisch war und so etwas Schönes spielen konnte. Auch wenn er nicht allzu viel davon verstand, merkte er, dass es ein schwieriges Stück sein musste. Genau wie Herbert schloss er nun die Augen, um die Musik ganz in sich aufzunehmen. Wie gerne würde er auch spielen können! Doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er das lernen konnte. Sicher stellte er sich viel zu dumm dazu an. Aber vielleicht zeigte ihm Herbert ja ein paar einfache Melodien. Ob er ihn danach fragen konnte?

Beide schwebten auf einer Wolke weit fort von der Erde. Sie ließen sich treiben und genossen die sanften Töne. Alfred kam die Musik ein wenig traurig und melancholisch vor, als würde jemand von seinem Kummer erzählen.

Minuten später, die wie Stunden erschienen, endete Herbert mit seinem Spiel und öffnete wieder die Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf Alfred, auf seinen völlig entrückten Gesichtsausdruck und er erkannte, dass sie beide die gleiche Reise unternommen hatten. Leider pochte in diesem Momen Koukol an die Tür, humpelte herein und brabbelte etwas für Alfred Unverständliches .

Herbert schien genau wie sein Vater keine Verständnisprobleme zu haben, denn er danke Koukol und schickte ihn dann wieder fort. Fragend blickte Alfred zu ihm herüber.

„Er sagt, dass dein Sarg fertig ist und jetzt unten in der Gruft steht. Außerdem sind Vater und Sarah bereits kurz nach Sonnenuntergang abgereist. Wir haben also das ganze Schloss für uns."

Mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen auf den Lippen erhob er sich und kam zu Alfred herüber.

„Mein Sarg?"

„Sicher, du kannst nicht ewig in deinem Bett schlafen. Du wirst sehen, der Schlaf im Sarg ist wesentlich erholsamer. Nach ein paar Tagen hast du dich daran gewöhnt."

„Na gut..."

Sonderlich wohl fühlte er sich nicht bei der Vorstellung, von nun an in einer Holzkiste zu schlafen. Er hatte schon gemerkt, dass er nicht mehr atmen musste und auch in der Dunkelheit vorzüglich sah. Aber in einem Sarg schlafen? Noch immer erschien ihm der Gedanke, dass er jetzt tot war, befremdlich und verursachte Unbehagen. Wenigstens konnte er in der Gruft bleiben und musste nicht zu den übrigen Vampiren auf den Friedhof zum Schlafen. Das war allerdings auch der einzige beruhigende Gedanke. Ansonsten hätte er wirklich lieber noch eine Zeit lang in seinem Bett geschlafen.

„Mach dir deswegen nicht zu viele Gedanken." Herbert saß dicht neben ihm und hatte wieder den Arm um seine Schultern gelegt. „Mir war am Anfang auch ein wenig unwohl dabei, aber es dauert gar nicht lange und dann ist es völlig normal für dich, glaube mir." Alfred war zwar noch nicht völlig überzeugt, doch er nickte und nahm sich vor, dieses Mal nicht so ängstlich zu sein.

Herbert erhob sich wieder, um für Alfred noch ein wenig auf dem Flügel zu spielen. Niemand bemerkte in dieser Nacht die Gestalt, die ums Schloss schlich. Ein alter, gebeugt gehender Mann mit einer abgewetzten Tasche inspizierte das alte Gemäuer sehr genau. Er untersuchte das Tor, doch es war fest verschlossen. Hier führte kein Weg hinein, also stolperte er weiter durch den Schnee. Schließlich fand er einen alten Kellereingang hinter einigen kahlen Büschen. Mit einiger Mühe gelang es ihm, die Tür aufzustemmen und auf diesem Weg ins Schloss zu gelangen. Er klopfte sich den Schnee vom Mantel und machte sich dann auf den Weg durch die verwinkelten Gänge des Kellergewölbes. Durch Zufall gelangte er in die Gruft, die ihm bereits vertraut war.

Gerade wollte er die Särge in Augenschein nehmen, als er auf der Treppe zwei Stimmen hörte. Beide waren ihm wohl vertraut, eine davon gehörte zu seinem Assistenten, die andere zum Sohn des Grafen. Hoffentlich hatte er dem Jungen nichts angetan! Abronsius zog sich in eine dunkle Ecke zurück und vertraute darauf, dass die beiden ihn nicht bemerken würden. Tatsächlich waren sie so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie den Eindringling nicht bewusst wahrnahmen. Zwar spürte Herbert, dass ein Sterblicher in der Nähe war, doch er achtete nicht näher darauf. Vermutlich war Koukol hier unten, wer wusste schon, was der Bucklige die ganze Zeit so trieb? Außerdem unterhielt er sich sehr angeregt mit Alfred über klassische Musik, berichtete von Konzerten, die er besucht hatte und von lustigen Begebenheiten während seiner eigenen Unterrichtsstunden.

Alfred hörte ihm gerne zu, Herbert konnte sehr lebhaft erzählen und malte vor seinen Augen bunte Bilder, die ihm die Vergangenheit zeigten. Zu gerne hätte er sich noch länger davon erzählen lassen. Doch die Nacht war schneller vorübergegangen, als er es erwartet hatte. Es war Zeit, sich zur Ruhe zu legen und ihm graute vor dem Moment, wenn sich der Sargdeckel über ihm schließen würde. Zwar hatte Herbert ihm immer wieder erklärt, dass es nicht schlimm war, aber überzeugt war er davon nicht. Nun nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, als er sich in den hölzernen Sarg legte.

„Schlaf gut, chéri. Wenn der Tag vorüber ist, werde ich wieder bei dir sein."

Nun legte Herbert den Deckel auf den Sarg und kletterte hinauf zu seinem eigenen. Er hegte die leise Hoffnung, dass Alfred es nicht aushalten würde und zu ihm kommen würde an diesem Tag. Sein eigener Sarkophag war, mit etwas Mühe, groß genug für sie beide und zur Not würden sie eben doch wieder noch oben in Herberts Schlafzimmer gehen. Zu gerne hätte er Alfred heute wieder in seinen Armen gehalten beim Einschlafen, doch andererseits war es wichtig, dass der Junge lernte, in seinem Sarg zu schlafen. Herbert wusste, wie erholsam dieser Schlaf war, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Schlaf in einem Bett, so bequem es auch sein mochte.

Allmählich fielen ihm die Augen zu und ihm fiel wieder Alfreds versonnener Gesichtsausdruck ein, als er vorhin für ihn gespielt hatte. Diese Augen, umrahmt von seinen zarten Wimpern! Nie hatte er etwas Schöneres gesehen, nicht als Mensch und auch nicht als Untoter. Nun würde die Ewigkeit wunderschön werden.

Viel zu spät merkte Herbert, wie der Deckel seines Sarges zurück geschoben wurde. Der Professor blickte auf ihn hinab und presste ihm ein weißes Tuch ins Gesicht. Sofort versuchte der Vampir, seinen Arm wegzudrücken, doch der alte Mann entwickelte erstaunliche Kräfte. Was auch immer er auf dieses Tuch geträufelt hatte, Herbert wurde furchtbar übel davon und schon im nächsten Moment verschwamm die Welt vor seinen Augen, er wurde ohnmächtig. Weit fort hörte er den Professor murren, wie schade es sei, dass er keine Pflöcke mehr bei sich habe. Herbert wollte sich wehren, wollte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit ankämpfen, er musste doch Alfred vor dem alten Verrückten beschützen! Doch er konnte es nicht. Um ihn wurde alles tiefschwarz und totenstill.

Nun machte sich der Professor an die Arbeit. Er hatte einen Plan gefasst, wie er Alfred retten konnte. Er konnt noch immer nicht glauben, dass sein Assistent diesen Blutsaugern, diesen Ungeheuern zum Opfer gefallen war, doch er würde eine Möglichkeit finden, ihn zu retten. Vielleicht war es wirklich möglich, junge Vampire zurückzuverwandeln und wieder zu Sterblichen zu machen. Wenn nur das Gift, das durch den Biss in Alfreds Körper gelangt war, sich noch nicht zu stark ausgebreitet hatte!

Zum Glück hatte Alfred nicht viel von dem Kampf zwischen Abronsius und Herbert mitbekommen. Er hatte nur ein paar dumpfe Geräusche vernommen, schließlich war er selbst schon recht schläfrig. Aber er hatte es nicht gewagt, den Sargdeckel beiseite zu schieben. Das nächste, was er hörte, waren laute Schläge auf den Deckel. Dazu verkündete eine vertraute Stimme: „Es wird alles gut, mein Junge. Ich werde eine Lösung finden." Mit kräftigen Hammerschlägen trieb Abronsius die Nägel ins Holz und verschloss so den Sarg des Jungen.


	12. He, ho Professor

Kommentar: So, da bin ich mal wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel, in dem es hoffentlich spannend wird. Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews, eine so treue Lesergemeinschaft hatte ich bislang noch nirgends. Es freut mich, dass der Auftritt des Professor gefallen hat. Ein oder zwei Kapitel bleibt euch der alte Mann auch noch erhalten, aber was ich dann mit ihm mache, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Erstmal wollen wir schauen, ob und wann Herbert wieder aufwacht und wie Alfred aus seinem zugenagelten Sarg wieder entkommt.

Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen, Kritik höre ich gerne, vor allem von meiner Beta, die immer am meisten und am besten kritisiert

He Ho, Professor...

Alfred wusste schon nicht mehr, zum wievielten Mal er mit dem Kopf gegen den Sargdeckel stieß, denn er hatte bei 17 aufgehört zu zählen. Wo auch immer der Professor ihn hinbrachte, der Weg dahin war sehr holprig, voller großer Steine und dauerte schon sehr lange. Er hatte nur gemerkt, dass sie den ganzen Tag gefahren waren, weil die Sonne den Deckel des Sarges gewärmt hatte. Doch sein Zeitgefühl war ihm in der Dunkelheit längst verloren gegangen. Dafür spürte er in der fest verschlossenen Holzkiste jedes einzelne Schlagloch, das unter dem Schnee verborgen war. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt wieder im Schloss, wo es warm und ruhig war, auch wenn er dafür ständig in Herberts Nähe sein musste. Warum nur hatte er sich auch überreden lassen, in seinem eigenen Sarg zu schlafen? Er war von Anfang an nicht begeistert gewesen von dieser Idee und der Gedanke, in einer dunklen, engen Kiste zu schlafen hatte ihm Angst gemacht. Aber Herbert hatte ihn natürlich dazu gebracht, sich doch in den Sarg zu legen, und nun? Was hatte er jetzt davon? Er war entführt worden und wusste nicht einmal warum oder wohin.

Was wollte der Professor überhaupt noch mit ihm? Wenn er ihn pfählen wollte, hätte er das doch längst tun können, aber weshalb hatte er seinen Sarg verschlossen und ihn mitgenommen? Alfred kam ein furchtbarer Gedanke. Der Professor hatte öfters davon gesprochen, wie wundervoll es wäre, ein untotes Forschungsobjekt zu haben. Eines, von dem man sicher sein konnte, dass es ungefährlich war. Gerade hatte Alfred sich ein wenig beruhigt, doch jetzt fühlte er erneut Panik in sich aufsteigen. Wenn der Professor nun in ihm ein Forschungsobjekt sah, an dem er Experimente durchführen konnte? Er wusste, dass der alte Mann nicht zimperlich war und sicher ihm gegenüber keine Ausnahme machen würde. Früher hatte er schließlich auch keine Rücksicht auf seine Ängste genommen, warum sollte er das jetzt tun, wo Alfred ein Vampir war? Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er ihn wohl auch nicht gepfählt, sondern ihn mitgenommen.

Wenn er doch nur den Deckel öffnen könnte! Doch es waren sehr viele Nägel und sie saßen zu fest, um den Deckel hochzustemmen. Alfred musste einsehen, dass er aus eigener Kraft hier nicht rauskommen würde. Erst, wenn der Professor den Sarg wieder öffnete, konnte er diese viel zu enge Holzkiste verlassen, doch dann würde es zu spät sein, um noch zu fliehen. Denn mit Sicherheit würde er ihn erst herauslassen, wenn sie an ihrem Ziel waren, vermutlich irgendein verstecktes Laboratorium, in dem er ungestört forschen konnte. Alfreds Panik wurde mehr und mehr zu blanker Verzweiflung, als er daran dachte, was der Professor alles mit ihm vorhaben könnte. Wie sollte er nur entkommen?

Zur gleichen Zeit wachte in der Gruft der von Krolocks Herbert nach einem ganzen Tag , den er bewusstlos gewesen war, wieder auf. Stöhnend setzte er sich in seinem Sarg auf und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis das dumpfe Pochen und die leichten Schwindelgefühle nachließen. Er konnte sich zu gut vorstellen, womit der alte Mann ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, denn es gab nur zwei Substanzen, auf die er so reagierte: Knoblauch und Weihwasser. Einen Moment brauchte er noch, um wieder ganz zur Besinnung zu kommen. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Gruft wandern, als ihm auffiel, dass Alfreds Sarg fort war. Für einen kurzen Augenblick starrte er auf den leeren Platz, dann sprang er aus seinem eigenen Sarg auf den Boden und stürmte aus der Gruft, laut nach Koukol schreiend.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich noch alles, doch das war jetzt egal. Er musste wissen, wo Alfred war! Herbert rannte die Treppe hinauf und hätte oben fast den buckligen Diener umgerannt. Grob packte er Koukol an seiner zerschlissenen Kleidung und brüllte ihn an, wo Alfred sei. Doch er bekam keine brauchbare Antwort. Koukols Gegrummel konnte er nur entnehmen, dass der Schlitten mitsamt der Pferde fort war, aber gesehen hatte er niemanden. Herbert scheuchte Koukol fort mit der Aufforderung, sein Pferd zu satteln und ihm frisches Blut zu holen. Er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass Alfred freiwillig mitsamt seinem Sarg geflohen war. Vielmehr hatte er diesen alten, verrückten Mann im Verdacht, der ihn wahrscheinlich gezwungen hatte mitzukommen oder ihn sogar entführt hatte. Was genau geschehen war, konnte ihm auch herzlich egal sein. Wichtig war nur, dass er Alfred schnell fand. Zum Glück war die Sonne noch nicht lange untergegangen und der nächste Tag noch weit entfernt.

Er stürmte nach oben in sein Zimmer und zog sich eilig um, schließlich konnte er in diesen Klamotten nicht seinen Gefährten retten. Er tauschte die feinen Stoffe und Rüschen gegen praktische, gröbere Kleidung aus und warf sich dann seinen Umhang über. In wenigen Minuten war er wieder am Fuß der Treppe angelangt und hastete durch die große Eingangshalle ins Freie, wo Koukol bereits mit seinem Pferd, einem großen Schimmel, und einem Krug voll Blut auf ihn wartete. Wortlos griff Herbert den Krug und stürzte das Blut in einem Zug hinunter. Er wusste, dass er viel zu schnell getrunken hatte, er war wie berauscht und sein ganzer Körper begann zu kribbeln. Kurz wurde ihm wieder schwindelig und er fürchtete, nicht einmal in den Sattel des Pferdes zu kommen, geschweige denn, reiten zu können. Doch es musste gehen, er konnte keine Rücksicht auf seinen Körper nehmen. Alfred zu finden war das Wichtigste im Moment, alles andere war ihm gleichgültig.

Entschlossen zog er sich auf den Rücken des Tieres und nahm die Zügel auf. Zu seinem Glück hatte es den Tag über nicht geschneit und der Mond stand weiß leuchtend am Himmel. Wenn das Wetter nicht plötzlich umschlug, hatte er eine gute Chance, der Kutsche folgen zu können, mit der der Professor und Alfred unterwegs waren.

Kaum hatte Koukol das große Schlosstor geöffnet, trieb er sein Pferd an und jagte es durch den Schnee, den Kufenspuren folgend. Seine Umgebung nahm er dabei kaum wahr, verschneite Bäume und Sträucher rasten an ihm vorbei und er ritt immer schneller und schneller. Seine Gedanken galten nur noch Alfred, nichts und niemandem sonst. Er musste ihn finden, um jeden Preis, und ihn vor diesem verrückten Wissenschaftler retten. Wenn er nur nicht zu spät kam!

Ein lautes Poltern, gefolgt von einem Aufschrei weckte Professor Abronsius aus seinen Träumen vom Nobelpreis wieder auf. Als er sich umdrehte und nach hinten schaute, bemerkte er, dass der Sarg aus dem Schlitten gefallen war. Die Holzkiste mit seinem Assistenten lag einige Meter entfernt im Schnee. Abronsius brachte die Pferde mit einem beherzten Ruck an den Leinen zum Stehen und kletterte vom Schlitten. Vielleicht hätte er den Sarg doch besser festgebunden, aber wer konnte auch ahnen, dass das Gelände hier so unwegsam war? Der Schnee verbarg die meisten Steine und Löcher im Boden, sodass man den Eindruck hatte, auf ebener Strecke fahren zu können. Nun ja, dann musste er den Sarg eben wieder aufladen. Wenn es ihm schon gelungen war, das Ding aus dem Schloss zu schaffen und mit dem Schlitten so weit fortzubringen, konnte das auch kein großes Hindernis sein.

Zum Glück war außer diesem Lüstling, dem Sohn des Grafen, und dem merkwürdigen Krüppel niemand im Schloss gewesen. So hatte er nur den Vampir in dem Prunksarg betäuben müssen, um Alfred in Sicherheit bringen zu können. Bedauerlicherweise hatte er seinen letzten Pflock eingebüßt, als er sich gegen einige umherstreifende Vampire hatte zur Wehr setzen müssen. Darum hatte er kurzerhand Knoblauchöl und Weihwasser vermischt und auf ein Tuch gegeben, um diese Bestie außer Gefecht zu setzen. Leider hatte es nicht gereicht, um ihn zu eliminieren, aber er müsste lange genug bewusstlos sein, um ihnen nicht folgen zu können. Auf diese Weise hatten sie sicher schon einen großen Vorsprung erreicht.

Nun stapfte er in seiner grauen, biederen Kleidung durch den Schnee auf den hölzernen Sarg zu, in dem sein Assistent lag. Im hellen Mondlicht glitzerte der Schnee, heute Nacht war der Himmel sternenklar und entsprechend kalt war es auch. Um sie herum gab es nichts außer der transsilvanischen Einöde. In der Nähe konnte man ein Wäldchen erkennen und ganz entfernt auf einem kleinen Berg auch das Schloss der von Krolocks. Ein Teil des Gemäuers war eingestürzt in der Nacht des großen Balls, wie Abronsius jetzt mit Stolz feststellte. Wenigstens einen kleinen Schaden hatten sie diesen Untieren zufügen können. Wenn sie Glück hatten, waren auch ein paar der Vampire von den Trümmer erschlagen worden. Vielleicht hatte es sogar den Grafen getroffen, schließlich hatte er ihn nirgends entdecken können, als er die beiden Vampire in der Gruft beobachtet hatte. Allein bei dem Gedanken ging der alte Mann aufrechter und reckte den Kopf in die Höhe.

Mit einem Mal blieb er erschrocken stehen. Der Sarg war nicht einfach nur in den Schnee gefallen. Am oberen Ende war das Holz gesplittert und der Deckel ein Stück weit aufgebrochen. Vermutlich hatte einer der verdeckten Steine im Schnee die Kiste zertrümmert. Vorsichtig näherte Abronsius sich dem kaputten Sarg, doch als er sah, wie der Deckel nun von innen hochgestemmt wurde, blieb er wieder stehen. Zentimeter für Zentimeter hob sich das Brett, das er am letzten Morgen so sorgfältig festgenagelt hatte. Rasch drehte er sich um und watete durch den Schnee zurück, in dem er immerhin mit der halben Wade versank. Dort suchte er hastig nach seiner Tasche, vielleicht hatte er ja noch etwas, womit er Alfred zur Not betäuben konnte, sollte der Junge seine Pläne nicht befürworten und aggressiv werden. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie sich die ersten Nägel lösten und der Sarg aufgebrochen wurde. Mit einem Holzkreuz und einem Rest Weihwasser bewaffnet ging er langsam wieder auf ihn zu.

Alfred war von dem Aufprall zunächst noch etwas benommen gewesen. Er war mit dem Kopf hart gegen das Holz des Sarges geschleudert worden, zum Glück hatte er sich nicht verletzt. Ein leichtes Pochen hinter der Stirn nahm er wahr, aber das war sofort vergessen, als er die kühle Nachtluft in den Sarg strömen spürte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, die er vor Schreck bei seinem Sturz fest zugekniffen hatte. Tatsächlich konnte er durch das gesplitterte Holz den Sternenhimmel sehen. Sein Durst machte sich bemerkbar und er wollte nichts mehr als aus dieser elendigen Holzkiste heraus. Er legte sich flach auf den Rücken und stemmte sich mit den Armen gegen den Deckel, der, als er etwas mehr Kraft aufwand, tatsächlich nachgab. Ganz langsam hob sich der Deckel, sodass er die Beine an den Körper ziehen und sich mit den Füßen dagegen stemmen konnte. Er konnte sehen, wie sich die Nägel aus dem Holz zogen und immer mehr von dem hellen Mondlicht den Weg in die ungemütliche Kiste fand. Dann, mit einem letzten, kräftigen Tritt, war er endlich wieder frei.

Herberts Blick war stur auf die Spur im Schnee gerichtet, die die Schlittenkufen hinterlassen hatte. Immer wieder trieb er seinem Pferd den Absatz seiner Stiefel in die Flanken und schlug ihm mit den Zügelenden auf den Hals, um es schneller laufen zu lassen. Nur mit größter Mühe konnte er den Gedanken, das Alfred vielleicht schon nicht mehr war, sondern der Professor ihn doch zu Staub verwandelt hatte, verdrängen. Allein die Vorstellung machte ihn wahnsinnig und rasend vor Wut und Angst. Hätte er Alfred doch nie dazu gebracht, in seinem eigenen Sarg zu schlafen! Er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er der Angst des Jungen nicht nachgegeben hatte, wie er es gerne getan hätte. Wenn er doch nur auf seine Gefühle gehört hätte, die ihm zuflüsterten, wie schön es wäre, mit Alfred in seinem großen Steinsarg zu schlafen.

Er war zu sehr in Selbstvorwürfe und Anschuldigungen vertieft, als dass er rechtzeitig gemerkt hätte, wie sein Pferd strauchelte und zu Fall kam. Unsanft wurde er selbst aus dem Sattel in den tiefen Schnee geschleudert, wo er einen Moment benommen liegen blieb. Sein Mantel und seine Kleidung darunter waren im Nu durchnässt, sogar in seinen Stiefel fühlte er die feuchte Kälte. Fluchend erhob er sich wieder und klopfte sich den Schnee ab, schüttelte seinen langen Haare aus. Sein Zopf hatte sich bei dem Sturz gelöst und die langen Strähnen hingen nun nass und glatt über seine Schultern und den Rücken. Zum Glück stand das Pferd schon wieder auf den Beinen. Herbert hoffte sehr, dass es sich nichts getan hatte und tastete die Beine des Tieres ab. Nichts war geschwollen, mit etwas Glück war das Tier nur auf die Seite gefallen und der Schnee hatte den Sturz abgefangen.

Nachdem er den Schimmel ein paar kleine Runden im Schritt und Trab durch den Schnee geführt hatte und es nicht lahmte, schwang er sich wieder aus dessen Rücken. Nicht mehr ganz so wild wie zuvor ritt er weiter. Er musste unbedingt vorsichtiger sein, denn wenn das Tier nocheinmal stürzte, könnte es sich ernsthaft verletzen und dann hätte er einen sehr treuen Freund verloren. Sein Vater hatte ihm dieses Pferd vor Jahren geschenkt und obwohl Herbert vorher nie viel fürs Reiten übrig gehabt hatte, hatte das Tier von Anfang an sein totes Herz erobert. Es war groß und kräftig, trotzdem wohl proportioniert und wirkte in all seinen Bewegungen edel und anmutig. Würde er es durch einen solch schweren Sturz töten, könnte Herbert sich das nie verzeihen. Davon abgesehen würde er zu Fuß in dieser Nacht nicht mehr weit kommen und Alfred niemals einholen können. Mit etwas Glück könnte er dann vielleicht noch eine Höhle oder einen Unterstand erreichen, doch nicht einmal das war sicher.

Als der Professor sah, wie sich Alfred aus dem nun offenen Sarg langsam erhob, streckte er ihm das schützende Kreuz entgegen und machte vorsichtig ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Er wollte den Jungen retten und eine Möglichkeit suchen, ihn zurückzuverwandeln, doch wenn er ihn anfallen sollte, musste er sich wohl oder übel zur Wehr setzen. Alfred zuckte beim Anblick des Kreuzes zusammen und hielt sich die Arme vors Gesicht, als wollte er so einen Angriff abwehren, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und die Augen fest geschlossen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seine Brust und lies ihn aufstöhnen. Er fühlte sich in seinem Verdacht, dass der Professor keine guten Absichten gehabt hatte, als er ihn entführt hatte, nur bestätigt. Warum sonst sollte er ihm auf diese Weise schaden wollen?

„Bleib nur wo du bist, Junge, dann geschieht dir auch nichts.", vernahm er die drohende Stimme des alten Mannes. Tatsächlich wagte er im Moment nicht, sich zu rühren, aber das lag vielmehr an der langsam in ihm aufsteigenden Übelkeit denn an der Drohung des Professors. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, welche Wirkung Kreuze tatsächlich auf Vampire hatten, aber nun verstand er die Reaktion der Untoten, als sie die Kandelaber im Ballsall zu einem Kreuz aufgestellt hatten. Die Kopfschmerzen, die er nach seinem Sturz verspürt hatte, kehrten nun auch zurück, allerdings stärker als zuvor. Er fragte sich, ob sich wohl auch Vampire übergeben konnten, so elend war ihm mit einem Mal.

Mühsam kroch er aus dem Sarg, um sich dahinter zu verstecken in der Hoffnung, dass das Kreuz dann vielleicht keine so starke Wirkung mehr hatte. Er kletterte hinaus und fiel unsanft in den Schnee neben dem Sarg. Tatsächlich nahm die Übelkeit wieder ab und die Schmerzen ließen ein wenig nach. In seiner Verzweiflung formte er aus dem Schnee einen große Kugel und schleuderte sie, ohne hinzusehen, über den Sarg hinweg in Richtung des Professors. Dem erschrockenen „Oh!" entnahm er, dass er wohl getroffen hatte und im nächsten Moment verspürte er keinen Schmerz mehr. Vorsichtig richtete er sich hinter dem Sarg auf und schaute zum Professor herüber.

Abronsius hatte der Schneeball genau im Gesicht getroffen. Das Kreuz hatte er wohl fallen gelassen, zumindest hielt er es nicht mehr in der Hand, und auch seine Brille musste irgendwo im Schnee liegen. Gerade wischte er sich die Schneereste aus dem Gesicht und rappelte sich wieder hoch, um Kreuz und Brille zu suchen. Alfred nutzte den Moment, um ebenfalls auf die Beine zu kommen und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Er stolperte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung entlang der Kufenspuren des Schlittens davon.

„Alfred, komm zurück! Es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten!", rief ihm der Professor noch nach, doch das hörte Alfred nicht mehr. Er wollte weg, nur weg von hier, egal wohin. Einige Male fiel er in den Schnee und er fühlte sich an die Nacht erinnert, als Sarah ihn gebissen und er sie im Wald verloren hatte. Genau wie damals spürte er die Kälte des Windes, der ihm ins Gesicht bließ. Seine Kleider waren vom Schnee durchnässt und klamm. Die Kälte kroch ihm allmählich in die Knochen und seine Fingerspitzen fühlten sich leicht taub an, genau wie seine Zehen. Die Kleidung, die Herbert ihm gegeben hatte, war eben nicht für nächtliche Verfolgungsjagden im Schnee gemacht. Doch anders als damals war er nicht ganz so orientierungslos, denn er musste ja nur den Spuren des Schlittens zurück folgen.

Dieser Plan wurde zunichte gemacht, als er hinter sich das Schellen des Pferdegeschirrs hörte. Im Laufen drehte er sich um und sah zu seinem Schrecken, dass Abronsius sich wieder auf den Schlitten geschwungen hatte und ihm nun folgte. Panisch rannte er immer schneller durch den Schnee, doch gegen das Pferd, das der Professor mit der Peitsche immer weiter voran trieb, hatte er wenig Chancen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als in Richtung des nahen Waldstücks zu fliehen, wo der alte Mann ihm nur zu Fuß folgen konnte. Nur so konnte er ihm entkommen und sich in Sicherheit bringen. Also schlug er den Weg nach rechts ein und lief den Bäumen entgegen, die ihm hoffentlich Schutz boten. Hinter sich hörte er den Schlitten immer näher kommen...


	13. Totale Finsternis

Kommentar: Jetzt kommen wir langsam zum etwas ernsteren, dunkleren Teil der Geschichte. Hoffentlich bekomme ich das hin, Szenenbeschreibungen (zu dany schiel) sind ja nicht unbedingt meine Stärke. Schließlich soll die Passage, auf die ich hinschreibe, ja dann auch richtig zur Geltung kommen.

Aber zuerst muss Alfred ja in Sicherheit gebracht werden und Herbert ihm, hoffentlich sturzfrei, hinterherreiten. Was mit dem Professor wird, muss ich noch schauen, für den habe ich mir noch nichts überlegt. Zur Not muss er den nächsten umherziehenden Vampiren erliegen, hat ja keine Pflöcke mehr.

Totale Finsternis

Ohne Rücksicht auf seine schmerzenden Beine zu nehmen, lief Alfred schneller und schneller. Er kam dem rettenden Wäldchen immer näher, gleich hatte er es geschafft. Als wollten sie ihm helfen, die restliche Distanz zu überbrücken, streckten die Bäume ihre Äste wie Hände nach ihm aus. Unbewusst hatte er angefangen zu atmen, was gar nicht mehr nötig gewesen wäre, und nun schmerzte seine Lunge von der kalten Luft. Das Stechen wurde mit jedem Meter, den er zurücklegte, stärker, doch er musste sich in Sicherheit bringen. Er hörte den Schlitten immer näher kommen, die Peitsche schien direkt neben seinem Ohr auf den Rücken des Pferdes zu knallen, so deutlich nahm er es wahr. Der Professor trieb das Tier mehr und mehr an, schnalzte mit der Zunge, schlug zusätzlich mit den Zügeln zu und machte übermäßigen Gebrauch von der Peitsche. Fast schon hatte er Alfred eingeholt, natürlich, wie hätte er auch zu Fuß einem Pferdeschlitten entkommen sollen?

Als er glaubte, nicht mehr weiterlaufen zu können, und sich schon in den Schnee fallen lassen und aufgeben wollte, hörte Alfred Abronsius hinter sich schimpfen und fluchen wie ein altes Weib. Im Laufen schaute er über die Schulter zurück und sah, dass der Schlitten mit der rechten Kufe in einer versteckten Kuhle im Boden steckengeblieben war. Einen Moment weiteten sich sein Augen und er starrte mit offenem Mund ungläubig auf den Professor, der fast vornüber aus dem Schlitten gefallen wäre, dann wandte er sich wieder um und lachte leise auf. Er würde ihm entkommen, er konnte sich wirklich in Sicherheit bringen, er- Im nächsten Moment war auch er wieder einmal den vom Schnee verborgenen Hindernissen zum Opfer gefallen. Das Lachen verwandelte sich in einen erschrockenen Aufschrei, als er in den Schnee stolperte und unsanft zu Fall kam.

So schnell seine alten Knochen es zuließen, kletterte der Professor mitsamt seiner abgewetzten Tasche aus dem Schlitten und eilte in Richtung Alfred. Vielleicht konnte er ihn noch einholen und überzeugen, dass er mit ihm kommen musste. Er wollte ihm ja nichts tun, im Gegenteil, wenn der Junge mitarbeitete, konnten sie ihn wieder zu einem Sterblichen machen, da war sich Abronsius sicher. Doch sie durften mit diesen Albernheiten jetzt keine Zeit verlieren, sie mussten fort von hier und zwar bevor die Nacht vorüber war. Zumindest einen Bauernhof oder eine Scheune mussten sie noch erreichen, damit Alfred den Tag überstehen würde, denn sein Sarg war ja unbrauchbar geworden und bot keinerlei Schutz mehr vor dem Tageslicht. Wenn der Junge ihm nur zuhören würde! Er wollte ihm ja gerne erklären, was er vorhatte, doch er konnte andererseits nicht riskieren, von einem gierigen Vampir gebissen und leergesaugt zu werden, auch wenn es sich dabei um Alfred handelte.

Der rappelte sich gerade wieder auf und spuckte den Schnee, den er im Hinfallen in den Mund bekommen hatte, aus. Noch einmal sah er sich um und musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass er schon wieder verfolgt wurde. Warum musste der alte Mann so hartnäckig sein? Rasch sprang er auf die Füße und rannte wieder los, dem Wald entgegen, der nun ganz nah war. Auch wenn der Professor nun zu Fuß unterwegs war, konnte er ihn zwischen den Bäumen sehr viel leichter abschütteln. Nach wie vor wurde das Schauspiel vom hellen Mond und den funkelnden Sternen am Himmel beobachtet, doch allmählich zogen dunkle Wolken auf und schoben sich Stück für Stück vor den Mond. Vielleicht waren seine Sinne schon so weit entwickelt, dass sie ihm in der völligen Dunkelheit einen Vorteil boten und er leichter entkommen konnte. Er wusste, dass der Professor schon lange schlecht sah und seine Sehschärfe in den letzten Jahren immer weiter nachgelassen hatte. So sehr Alfred die Dunkelheit sonst fürchtete, genauso sehr wünschte er sie jetzt herbei und hoffte auf ihre Unterstützung.

Zur gleichen Zeit bemerkte auch Herbert, wie sich der Nachthimmel verfinsterte. Noch immer ritt er durch den Schnee und folgte der Spur des Schlittens. Ihm kam es vor, als wäre er bereits seit einer Ewigkeit unterwegs, doch er fühlte, dass der Sonnenaufgang noch fern war. Es würd noch einige Stunden dauern, ehe der erste Schimmer am Horizont auftauche würde und bis dahin hoffte er, Alfred gefunden zu haben. Wenn er nur nicht zu spät kam! Dem alten Verrückten traute er allerhand zu und er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was jemand wie er mit einem lebenden Untoten machen könnte. Zwar war Alfred jetzt ein Vampir, doch seine Sinne und seine Kräfte waren mit denen eines vollständig Erwachten noch in nichts zu vergleichen. Herbert war sicher, dass ihm die Dunkelheit noch zu schaffen machte, so wie er sich dagegen gesträubt hatte, im Sarg zu schlafen. Vermutlich sah er einfach noch nicht gut genug, was Herbert darauf schließen ließ, dass auch seine übrigen Sinne mehr die eines Menschen als eines Untoten waren.

Was war das? Herbert ließ das Pferd durchparieren, um die Umrisse am Horizont nahe des Wäldchens genauer erkennen zu können. Konnte es möglich sein? Noch einmal sah er genau hin, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er sich nicht irrte. Es gab keine Zweifel für ihn, er trieb das Pferd wieder an und jagte quer über die Ebene auf den Waldrand zu. Endlich hatte er ihn gefunden! Vor Aufregung glaubte er, sein Herz klopfen zu hören, und er konnte nur daran denken, dass diese quälende Suche endlich vorbei war. Gleich würde er ihn in die Arme schließen können, seine Vorfreude und das aufregende Kribbeln in seinem Bauch nahmen mit jedem Meter, den er zurücklegte, zu. Immer deutlicher konnte er den Pferdeschlitten erkennen, doch auf halber Strecke fiel ihm auf, dass er weder den Professor noch Alfred oder seinen Sarg in der Nähe sah. Was war hier nur los?

Es hatte ihn nur wenige Minuten gekostet, zu dem verlassenen Schlitten zu reiten, doch es war ihm wesentlich länger vorgekommen. Endlich angekommen sprang er aus dem Sattel. Jetzt, als er sein vermeintliches Ziel erreicht hatte, machte sich ein Gefühl von Ernüchterung und Enttäuschung in ihm breit. So sehr hatte er gehofft und sich gewünscht, wieder bei Alfred zu sein und dem Spuk endlich ein Ende bereiten zu können, doch hier war niemand mehr. Der Schlitten hing irgendwo unter der Schneedecke fest, das Pferd hatte es aufgegeben, sich befreien zu wollen. Was war geschehen, aus welchem Grund mochten die beiden den Schlitten verlassen haben und was war aus Alfreds Sarg geworden? Ob der Professor ihn schon an einen anderen Ort gebracht hatte? Aber weshalb stand dann der Schlitten hier? Das machte keinen Sinn für ihn, allmählich schwirrte Herbert der Kopf. Alles war so verwirrend und durcheinander, er begriff nicht, was vor sich ging, und er war nicht mehr Herr der Lage, so wie er es gewohnt war.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich müde und erschöpft, als hätte er keine Kraft mehr in seinen Gliedern. Er sank, an die Kutsche gelehnt, in den Schnee, zog die Knie an seinen Körper und ließ seinen Kopf darauf sinken. Warum war Alfred nicht her, wo er glaubte, ihn endlich wiedergefunden zu haben? Es hätte so einfach sein können und jetzt? Alles schien vergebens, er konnte offenbar tun, was er wollte, es blieb erfolglos. Herbert hatte in diesem Moment das Gefühl, als würde ihm alles entgleiten, als hätte er keinen Einfluss mehr auf das, was geschah. Am liebsten hätte er sich in den Schnee fallen lassen, um nie wieder auszustehen und hier sein ewiges Grab zu finden. Er fühlte sich matt und schwer, als könnte er keinen Schritt mehr gehen. Was sollte er nur tun? Sein Vater hätte es gewusst, aber der-

Mit starrem Blick hob Herbert den Kopf und fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo in dieser weißen Einöde. Eine einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange und tropfte von seinem Kinn auf die Hose, doch das nahm er nicht wahr. Den Mund leicht geöffnet und mit unbeweglichem Gesicht lauschte er der vertrauten Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Wenn er dir wirklich so viel bedeutet, dann musst du auch um ihn kämpfen." Immer wieder erklang dieser eine Satz. Das hatte sein Vater zu ihm gesagt, als er vor einigen Nächten mit ihm über Alfred gesprochen hatte. Er hatte das für eine hohle, nichtssagende Phrase gehalten, ohne jeden Sinn und Hintergrund, doch jetzt bekam dieser Satz eine eindeutige Bedeutung. Er würde kämpfen, gegen alles und jeden, der oder das sich ihm in den Weg stellte, aber auch gegen sich selber. Gegen seine Verzweiflung und die Schatten in seinem Innersten.

Eine neue Entschlossenheit keimte in ihm auf und gab ihm neue Kraft. Ihm war, als wüsste er nun, was er zu tun hatte. Er stand wieder auf und sein Zusammenbruch kam ihm fast lächerlich und kindisch vor. Nein, er würde die Suche nicht aufgeben, niemals. Alfred war sein Gefährte und er würde ihn nicht so einfach im Stich lassen, das konnte er nicht tun. Wie sein Vater gesagt hatte: Wenn er wirklich einen Gefährten in ihm sah, dann musste er für und um ihn kämpfen. Hastig wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und griff nach den Zügeln seines Pferdes. Er selbst hatte es in der Hand, was nun geschah, und er hatte gerade entschieden, dass er Alfred finden würde. Davon konnte ihn auch ein verrückter alter Mann nicht abhalten.

Wo er nun suchen sollte, wusste er davon aber immer noch nicht. Er wusste ja nicht einmal was geschehen war, warum der Schlitten hier am Waldrand stand und der Sarg fort war. Der Professor konnte ihn ja schlecht durch die Gegend tragen, dafür war auch Alfred zu schwer. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes, als weiter zu suchen. Er schwang sich wieder in den Sattel seines Pferdes und ritt wie zuvor entlang der Kufenspuren durch den Schnee. Sie führten ihn wieder ein ganzes Stück fort vom Wald und schon nach kurzer Zeit erkannte er die Trümmer des Sarges. So war das also, Alfred war gar nicht mehr eingeschlossen, sondern längst wieder frei. Doch er war ihm unterwegs nicht begegnet, wie er es vermutet hätte, schließlich wäre es ihm ja ein Leichtes gewesen den Spuren zurück zum Schloss zu folgen. Irgendetwas musste hier geschehen sein und es hatte Alfred dazu gebracht, sich von dem sicheren Weg zu trennen und einen anderen einzuschlagen. Mit dem Professor zusammen war er sicher nicht geflohen, sonst hätten sie den Schlitten nicht zurückgelassen. Also musste er zu Fuß unterwegs sein, und da der Schlitten am Waldrand stand, mussten auch Alfred und der Professor in dieser Richtung unterwegs sein.

Kurzerhand machte Herbert erneut Kehrt und ritt zu dem Wäldchen zurück. Nun, wenn er darauf achtete und sich konzentrierte, konnte er die Anwesenheit eines Sterblichen und eines Untoten fühlen. Also hatte er sich nicht geirrt! Wieder stieg er ab und führte das Pferd in den Wald hinein, um endlich seinen Gefährten zu finden. Sollte dieser alte Verrückte es gewagt haben, ihm etwas anzutun, dann konnte der Mann sein blaues Wunder erleben. Er war bereit zu kämpfen und zu gewinnen, was auch immer dafür nötig sein mochte.

Indes rannte Alfred zwischen zahllosen kahlen Bäumen und Sträuchern hindurch, auf der Flucht vor Professor Abronsius. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo sein Verfolger sein mochte, doch er hoffte, ihn endlich abgehängt zu haben. Nun wurde er langsam und langsamer, kam schließlich neben einem umgefallen Baumstamm zum Stehen und ließ sich darauf sinken. Es war ein großer Fehler gewesen, zu atmen, wie er jetzt feststellen musste. Seine Lungen brannten wie Feuer und er war vollkommen entkräftet. Offenbar war es für Vampire nicht nur unnötig, Luft zu holen, es war auch schädlich. Mit etwas Überwindung gelang es ihm, seine Atmung anzuhalten, und er stellte erstaunt fest, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, außer dass seine Lungenflügel nun nicht mehr so sehr schmerzten.

Jetzt erst sah er sich um. Die dürren Bäume waren kahl und ragten hoch in die Luft. Trockene Äste standen in alle Richtungen ab, sie waren sehr merkwürdig gewachsen, und die Büsche sahen nicht viel anders aus, nur noch dünner. Sie hatten mit ihren spitzen Zweigen Alfreds Kleidung, die noch immer nass vom Schnee war, ziemlich zugesetzt. Obwohl sie aus sehr edlen Stoffen gefertigt waren, hatten Jacke und Hose ein paar Risse bekommen. Auch seine Schuhe waren nass und dreckig von der Hetzjagd durch den Wald. Zwar war Alfred an solche Torturen gewöhnt, doch er wünschte sich nun nichts sehnlicher als ein heißes Bad und frische, saubere Kleider. Kraftlos ließ er die Schultern hängen und seine Hände ruhten schlapp auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Langsam wich die Anspannung aus seinem Körper und machte der Müdigkeit Platz, denn er hatte ja vor Aufregung an diesem Tag kaum schlafen können.

Wo sollte er nur Blut herbekommen, wie zum Schloss zurückfinden? Sollten diese Dingen für ihn als Vampir nicht einfach sein, eine Kleinigkeit, aber kein größeres Problem? Nun, das entsprach wohl kaum der Realität, denn Alfred hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wie und was er jagen sollte, wo auch nur ungefähr sich das Anwesen der von Krolocks befand und ob der Professor ihm nicht noch immer auf den Fersen war. Anders als so oft beschrieben schienen sich seine Sinne von denen eines Menschen nicht zu unterscheiden, er nahm nicht mehr wahr als sonst. Bei dieser Erkenntnis sank er noch ein Stückchen mehr in sich zusammen und ließ den Kopf hängen. Er wünschte sich, dass irgendwer kam und ihm half, Sarah, der Graf, sogar Herbert wäre ihm mehr als recht gewesen. Doch in der Stille des Waldes war nichts zu hören, zum Glück auch nicht die knirschenden Schritte des Professors im Schnee. Er war vollkommen allein.

Gegen einen Baum gelehnt und ein wenig zusammengesunken hielt sich Abronsius die Seite. Ein gemeines Stechen hielt ihn von einer weiteren Verfolung ab und so musste er wohl oder übel aufgeben. Zu dumm, dass der Junge fortgelaufen war. Er war sich sicher, wenn er ihm alles hätte erklären können, Alfred wäre mitgekommen. Schließlich war er trotz allem ein angehender Wisschenschaftler und als solcher hätte er sich gewiss von Abronsius' Idee überzeugen lassen. Aber nun war keine Spur von ihm zu sehen, er war tiefer in den Wald gelaufen und hatte dabei ein Tempo entwickelt, dass der Professor ihm niemals zugetraut hätte. Es war wirklich schade um den Jungen, denn wenn sie gemeinsam ein Gegenmittel hätten entwickeln können, dann hätte er nicht nur ihm helfen können. Er wäre gewisse ein guter Forscher geworden, etwas furchtsam, aber das hätte er ihm schon noch ausgetrieben.

Doch wenn es nicht sein sollte, musste Abronsius alleine nach Köngisberg zurückkehren, da half alles nichts. Er richtete sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Richtung, aus der sie vermutlich gekommen waren. Irgendwo dort musste der Waldrand und damit der Schlitten sein. Hoffentlich konnte er das Ding wieder flott machen, damit er so bald wie möglich das nächste Dorf erreichte. War er erst einmal aus der transsilvanischen Winterlandschaft entkommen, war die Rückkehr nach Königsberg ein Leichtes. Natürlich hatte er keine Angst, wovor auch, doch er wollte schnell zurück, um seine Forschungsarbeit über diese Reise zu verfassen. Nun endlich würde man sein Werk anerkennen, denn er konnte endlich die Existenz der lebenden Toten nachweisen. Mit Alfred als Beweis wäre das natürlich viel eindrucksvoller gewesen.

Alfred grübelte nach wie vor, was er jetzt tun sollte. Alleine würder er nicht zurück finden, daran hatte er keinerlei Zweifel, doch er musste irgendwie von hier fort. Bevor es wieder Tag wurde, musste er einen Unterschlupf gefunden und sich gestärkt haben, aber wo und wie? Er kam sich so hilflos und klein vor in dem großen, düsteren Wald. Ein kalter Windstoß fegte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und ließ ihn frösteln. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch, als er hinter sich ein Knacken hörte, doch noch immer war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Als in einiger Entfernung ein Wolf heulte, wurde er panisch und rannte blind los. Wohin er jetzt lief, war ihm egal, er wollte nur weg von diesem unheimlichen Ort.

Wie schon zuvor, als der Professor hinter ihm her gewesen war, fühlte er kaum die Peitschenhiebe der Zweige und Äste, die gegen seine Beine schnellten. Seine alte Angst vor der Dunkelheit und dem Unbekannten, Gefährlichen machte sich wieder breit und trieb ihn, trotz der Schmerzen in seinen Beinen, voran. Warum nur musste er immerzu in solche Situationen geraten? Warum konnte er jetzt nicht vor irgendeinem warmen Kamin liegen und etwas Blut trinken, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, wo es herkam? Warum musste er durch die Wildnis jagen und ständig um sein Leben fürchten?

Ein erneutes Aufheulen des Wolfes, in das ein zweiter einstimmte, fegte diese Gedanken aus Alfreds Kopf und ließ ihn noch etwas schneller laufen.


	14. Heimkehr?

Kommentar: Nachdem ich jetzt meinen Sprachkurs hinter mich gebracht habe, kann ich endlich weiterschreiben. Euren Reviews (vielen Dank dafür :-) ) habe ich entnommen, dass ihr denkt, Herbert muss Alfred jetzt nur finden und heimtragen. Spätestens am Ende dieses Kapitels werde ich euch hoffentlich eines Besseren belehrt haben, denn ganz so schnell soll diese FF ja nicht zu Ende gehen. Ein bisschen muss schon noch passieren, ehe wir erfahren, ob die Beiden nun die Ewigkeit miteinander teilen oder ob etwas dazwischen kommt und Herbert wohl nach einem neuen Gefährten Ausschau halten muss.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Wenn ich etwas einfällt, dass ich trotz meiner Beta noch verändern sollte oder könnte, dann schreibt das ruhig.

Heimkehr?

Alfred stolperte durch den Schnee ohne nach links oder rechts zu schauen. Er wollte fort von diesem furchtbaren Ort, sonst nichts, von diesem Gedanken war er vollkommen beherrscht. Das ferne Heulen der Wölfe schien immer näher zu kommen. Blindlings rannte er weiter, um sich irgendwo in Sicherheit zu bringen vor der vermeintlichen Gefahr. Er achtete nicht auf den Weg, doch bald tauchte vor ihm der Waldrand auf und Minuten später fand er sich in der öden Schneewüste wieder. Unvermittelt blieb er stehen und starrte in die kalte Weite. Kurz vergaß er die Wölfe und ihr schauerliches Geheul und ließ sich von dem Moment gefangen nehmen. Er verlor sich vollkommen in diesem wundervollen Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Überall Schnee, weiß und rein, soweit das Auge reichte, nur vereinzelt kleine Baumgruppen und am Horizont ließ ein dunkler Umriss Berge und Wälder erkennen.

Er hätte ewig dort stehenbleiben mögen, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick nahm er wieder die Beine in die Hand und rannte so schnell er konnte über das weite Feld. Die Wölfe gönnten ihm keinen Moment der Ruhe. Wenn er nur einen Ort finden würde, an dem er sich in Sicherheit bringen könnte! Doch wo in dieser Einöde sollte er Unterschlupf finden? Am Horizont konnte er einen hellen Schimmer erkennen und in seiner Brust fühlte er ein dumpfes Stechen. Sollte die Nacht etwa schon vorbei sein? Panisch starrte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den blassen Streifen an, der mit jeder Minute größer zu werden schien. Sollte das jetzt sein Ende bedeuten? Würde er elendig im Sonnenlicht verbrennen?

So sehr er auch versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, es gelang ihm nicht sich zu beherrschen. Erst war es nur eine einzelne Träne, die ihm über die Wange lief, aber bald konnte er kaum noch erkennen, wohin er lief. Er wischte sich einige Male über die Augen, was jedoch nicht viel half. Durch die Tränen verschwamm die Welt vor seinen Augen. In diesem Moment hätte er sich am liebsten in den Schnee geworfen, um nie wieder aufzustehen. Doch seine Beine trugen ihn weiter und weiter, ohne dass er gewusst hätte, wohin.

Warum musste ihm das passieren? Warum musste er sich mit Wölfen rumschlagen und vor dem Sonnenaufgang davonlaufen? Konnte er nicht einfach wieder für den Professor Bücher sortieren und seine Vorträge über sich ergehen lassen? Alles wäre einfacher als das hier und er wünschte sich nur noch weit weg von diesem schrecklichen Ort. Bilder von seiner Familie tauchten vor seinen Augen auf, er musste an die Arbeit mit dem Professor denken und an seine erste Liebe. All das war verloren, für immer, unwiederbringlich. Es gab für ihn keinen Weg mehr zurück, er war zu einem der Ungeheuer geworden, die er früher gejagt hatte oder zumindest jagen wollte. Immer mehr Tränen liefen ihm unaufhaltsam über das Gesicht und landeten als kleine, dunkle Flecken auf seiner zerrissenen Kleidung.

Längst hörte er keine Wolfsgeheul mehr, doch er lief weiter durch den Schnee. Die Landschaft um ihn herum schien immer gleich auszusehen und die Sonne bahnte sich unbarmherzig ihren Weg an den Himmel. In seiner Panik und Verzweiflung hätte er beinahe seine einzige Rettung vor dem tödlichen Licht übersehen. Nahe einer kleinen Baumgruppe, die immer mal wieder auftauchten, befand sich eine alte, kleine Scheune. Abrupt blieb Alfred stehen und fuhr sich noch einige Mal mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, damit er halbwegs klar sehen konnte. Tatsächlich, eine Scheune, schon etwas baufällig, aber vielleicht fand er dort den Tag über Schutz und Zuflucht. Wenn er Glück hatte, gab es dort eine dunkle Ecke, in der er vor dem Sonnenlicht sicher war und schlafen konnte. Schlafen. Wie wundervoll dieses Wort mit einem Mal erschien. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie müde er geworden war, und auch sein Durst machte sich wieder bemerkbar.

Alfred stolperte auf die Scheune zu und nahm das alte Gebäude in Augenschein. Das Holz, aus dem sie gebaut war, sah schon sehr morsch aus, offensichtlich war sie lange nicht mehr genutzt worden. Die Tür war nicht verriegelt und so schlüpfte er hinein, wo er von der Dunkelheit und einem üblen Gestank empfangen wurde. Jetzt gewöhnten sich seine Augen erstaunlich schnell daran. Mühelos konnte er erkennen, dass das hier mehr als eine Scheue gewesen sein musste, denn im hinteren Teil befanden sich verfallene Möbel. Ein Tisch mit zwei Beinen, ein Stuhl ohne Rückenlehne, ein kleines, in der Mitte durchgebrochenes Regal und ein Bettrahmen, dem das Kopfende fehlte. In der Ecke rechts von der Tür lagen zwei alte, von der Feuchtigkeit schimmelige Strohballen, die einen modrigen Geruch verströmten, bei dem es jedem Sterblichen wohl den Magen umgedreht hätte.

Für einen Moment glaubte Alfred, es würde ihm genauso gehen, doch erstaunlicherweise störte ihn der Gestank nicht weiter. Zwar wurde es dadurch nicht gemütlicher in der Scheune, doch der befürchtete Ekel kam nicht in ihm auf. Ohne die Scheune weiter zu untersuchen, verkroch er sich in eine der hinteren Ecken hinter die zerfallen, kaputten Möbel. Dort war es dunkel genug, um in Ruhe zu schlafen, zumal wegen der Nähe zu den Bäumen durch die Ritzen im Holz kaum Licht drang. Er zog seinen zerrissenen Gehrock fester um seinen Körper und kauerte sich auf den Boden. Völlig erschöpft und am Ende seiner Kräfte schlief er dort ein.

In der Zwischenzeit suchte auch Herbert nach einem Unterschlupf für die Nacht. Seine Sinne waren schärfer als die seines Gefährten und so hatte er die nahende Sonne schon früher gespürt. Zum Glück erinnerte er sich, früher schon einige Male hiergewesen zu sein. Damals hatte er mehrere Nächte hier draußen in der Wildnis verbracht, wenn ihn die Schlossmauern zu erdrücken drohten und er die Gegenwart der alten Vampire nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Er war in die Kälte hinaus geflohen, durch Wälder und über kahle Felder gestreift, um sich zu beruhigen und zu sich selbst zurückzufinden. Dann hatte er meist in einer Höhle etwas tiefer im Wald geschlafen und genau dorthin machte er sich nun auf den Weg.

Es dauerte länger, als er erwartet hatte, und so erreichte er in letzter Sekunde die schützende Dunkelheit. Sein Pferd ließ er vor der Höhle grasen, es würde am nächsten Abend wieder bei ihm sein. Als er einschlief, konnte er nur an einen ganz bestimmten blonden Lockenschopf denken und daran, dass er ihn hoffentlich bald wieder in die Arme schließen würde.

Nach einem ruhigen Tag in der Höhle wachte Herbert bereits in der Dämmerung wieder auf. Noch ein wenig verschlafen tappte er ins Freie, um seine Suche so schnell wie möglich fortzusetzen. Mit etwas Glück hatte er Alfred bald eingeholt und konnte ihn sicher und wohlbehalten ins Schloss zurückbringen. Dann würde es endlich nichts und niemanden mehr geben, der sie stören könnte. Es dürfte nach der Entführung durch den Professor nicht allzu schwer sein, Alfred zu mehr Nähe zu bewegen. Sicher brauchte er jemanden, der ihn tröstete und ihn vor gefährlichen Schatten beschützte. Herbert wollte nur zu gerne derjenige sein, der seine Schulter, seinen Arm und alles, was sonst nötig war, anzubieten.

Gerade wollte er sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes schwingen, als er meinte, jemanden in der Nähe zu hören. Es kostete ihn nur wenig Konzentration, um festzustellen, dass es ein Mensch war, der durch den Wald streifte. Der Professor! Er spürte seinen Herzschlag, hörte seinen Atem. Lautlos näherte Herbert sich ihm, er war durstig und in diesem Moment war ihm jedes Opfer recht. Ein alter Mann war zwar keine Delikatesse, aber es genügte, um ihn bei Kräften zu halten. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht lange mit der Jagd aufhalten, zumal es hier draußen auch nicht viel gab, das man erbeuten konnte.

Er schlich zwischen den kahlen Sträuchern und Büschen hindurch auf sein Opfer zu. Abronsius stolperte verloren und alleine durch den Wald und murmelte Unverständliches vor sich hin. Was genau es war, konnte Herbert letztendlich auch egal sein. Er brauchte nur genügend Blut, danach würde er sich wieder auf die Suche nach Alfred machen. Sicher war es ein Leichtes, den Professor zu überwältigen, denn auch, wenn der sich als Vampirforscher bezeichnete, mit den Sinnen und der Wahrnehmung eines Vampirs konnte er es nicht aufnehmen.

Nun war er ihm ganz nah und konnte ihn riechen, hören, sehen, geradezu spüren. Nur wenige Schritte trennten ihn noch von seinem Frühstück, dann musste er bloß zupacken und seine Zähne in den Hals des alten Mannes schlagen. Nichts war einfacher, als einen ahnungslosen Sterblichen zu überfallen. Sie waren so ungeschickt und unfähig, ihre Sinne richtig zu gebrauchen. Man konnte sich mühelos in ihrer Nähe aufhalten, ohne dass sie etwas bemerkten, doch wenn es zu spät war, bettelten sie um Gnade und erkannten nicht, wie sinnlos das war. Er liebte diesen Augenblick, doch er würde ihn heute Abend nicht auskosten können.

Genau in diesem Moment flog direkt vor ihm ein Vogel auf. Herbert verwünschte dieses elende Vieh, denn auch der Professor bemerkte das Tier und damit ihn. Er kauerte zwischen den blattlosen Büschen und starrte dem alten Mann direkt in die Augen. Der war sichtlich überrascht, denn er stierte aus großen, weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück. Einen Moment lang wagte sich keiner der Beiden zu bewegen, doch mit einem Mal ging es sehr schnell. Herbert wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, stürmte auf ihn zu, als Abronsius auch schon einen Schritt zur Seite gemacht hatte und das kleine, halbleere Fläschchen aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. Er warf es dem Vampir direkt ins Gesicht, der einen schmerzerfüllten und zugleich entsetzten Aufschrei von sich gab.

Herberts gesamtes Gesicht brannte wie Feuer, er sah nichts mehr und ein beissender Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Weihwasser! Oh, wie er dieses Zeug hasste! Das zersplitterte Glas hatte ihm die Haut zerkratzt, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem brennenden Schmerz und dem Stechen in den Augen. Allmählich fühlte er sich, als würde man ihm mit tausenden von kleinen Nadeln das Gesicht zerstechen. Verzweifelt suchte er in seiner Tasche nach einem Tuch, fand es auch und begann, sich vorsichtig das Gesicht abzutupfen. Er kochte innerlich vor Wut. Was fiel dem alten Mann überhaupt ein, und dann auch noch dieser dumme Vogel!

Das Stechen wurde zu einem gleichmäßigen Pochen und endlich konnte er auch wieder halbwegs klar sehen. Natürlich war von dem Professor nichts mehr zu sehen, doch als er ein gutes Stück entfernt sein Pferd wiehern hörte, stöhnte er gequält auf. Wie sollte er so denn jemals Alfred finden? Die einzig brauchbare Mahlzeit verätzte ihm das Gesicht und machte sich mit seinem Pferd aus dem Staub!

Zunächst hockte er sich in den Schnee und kühlte sein verbranntes Gesicht mit ein wenig Schnee. Die kalte Frische tat gut und verschaffte ihm ein wenig Linderung. Fürs erste musste das genügen, auch wenn solche Verletzungen eigentlich behandelt werden mussten, denn Weihwasser war nicht ungefährlich. Doch dafür war keine Zeit. Er musste sich auf den Weg machen und Alfred finden. Der Zorn über sein entgangenes Frühstück ließ ihn schneller laufen und so stapfte er durch den Schnee auf der Suche nach seinem Gefährten.

Der glaubte schon, ebenfalls endlich eine Blutquelle gefunden zu haben, an der sich stärken konnte. Zu seinem Bedauern sah sein Opfer das etwas anders und wollte sich nicht so recht einfangen lassen. Seit fast einer halben Stunde jagte Alfred ihm durch den Schnee hinterher und einige Male wähnte er sich bereits am Ziel, doch es sollte wohl nicht sein. Schon wieder lag er auf dem Bauch im Schnee, sodass seine Kleider, die tagsüber halbwegs getrocknet waren und sich nur noch ein wenig klamm angefühlt hatten, wieder pitschnass waren. Warum musste dieser verfluchte Hase auch so viel schneller sein als er?

Nun hatte er sich in seinem Durst schon dazu durchgerungen, ein Tier zu jagen und sich daran zu stärken, doch anscheinend war sein Opfer von dieser Idee nicht begeistert. Wann immer er sich ihm auf ein, zwei Schritte genähert hatte und es packen wollte, um ein paar Schlucke Blut zu trinken, machte es einen Satz zur Seite, schlug einen Hacken und blieb ein paar Meter weiter im Schnee sitzen. So war er schon öfters auf dem Bauch gelandet und war noch immer durstig. Gerade wollte er sich aufrappeln und zu einem erneuten Versuch ansetzen, als das Schlappohr sich auf und davon machte. Er konnte es nur noch hinter den nahen Bäumen verschwinden sehen.

Verärgert schlug er mit der geballten Faust in den Schnee. Diese Reise zehrte an seinen Kräften und er war sich sicher, dass es nicht gesund sein konnte für einen Vampir, so lange nicht getrunken zu haben. Nun war er nicht nur durstig, sondern auch unfähig, sich selber Blut zu beschaffen! Im nächsten Moment war er wieder den Tränen nahe, doch er riss sich zusammen und kam mühsam wieder auf die Beine. Es nützte ja doch nichts, rumzuheulen, denn es war niemand hier, um ihn zu trösten und den Schnee kümmerten seine Tränen nicht. Diese kalte, weiße Landschaft war völlig gleichgültig gegen seine Verzweiflung und seiner Wut.

Nachdem er sich den Schnee abgeklopft und aus den feuchten Locken geschüttelt hatte, setzte er also seinen Weg fort in die Richtung, in der er das Schloss vermutete. Hoffentlich dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis er dort war. Die Kälte machte ihm immer mehr zu schaffen und die Nacht in der Scheune war auch nicht erholsam gewesen. Ständig war er aufgewacht von einem Rascheln oder Knacken oder sonst einem unheimlichen Geräusch. Selbst ein dunkler, enger Sarg wäre ihm lieber gewesen als das. Doch er hatte wohl kaum eine andere Wahl gehabt, als in der Scheune zu schlafen oder im Tageslicht zu verbrennen.

Müde und abgekämpft stapfte er durch den Schnee. Er fühlte sich, als hätte die kleine Jagd ihm die letzten Reserven geraubt, seine Glieder waren kalt und schwer und die Feuchtigkeit kroch unter jeden Fetzen seiner Kleidung. Bald schon hatte er das Gefühl, ihm würden beim Gehen die Augen zufallen, und er wollte sich nur zu gerne in den Schnee fallen lassen. Als er schon soweit war, dass seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen wollten, tauchte vor seinem Auge das riesige, mittelalterliche Schloss der von Krolocks auf. Erst wollte er nicht glauben, was er da sah, doch als er sich die Augen rieb und noch einmal hinschaute, war es noch immer da. Ein kleiner Freundenschrei entwich ihm und er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Noch viel weniger konnte er glauben, dass er sich wirklich freute, das schaurige und düstere Gemäuer zu sehen.

Jetzt, wo er den restlichen Weg überblicken konnte, schien es ihm nicht mehr weit. Er dachte an ein weiches Bett, an viel frisches Blut und vor allem daran, viel und lange zu schlafen, und all das ließ ihn schneller laufen und seine letzten Kräfte mobilisieren. Da vorne war auch schon das Tor, gleich war er in Sicherheit. Er zwängte sich mit Mühen unter den Gitterstäben durch und tappte über den großen Vorplatz. Als er eintreten wollte, lag plötzlich eine große, schwere, eiskalte Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er schrie voller Entsetzen auf und als er sich umdrehte, standen hinter ihm Einige der Vampire, die er vor einigen Nächten auf dem Ball gesehen hatte.

„Wohl der Nacht, junger Freund. Wohin so eilig?", fragte der, der ihn zurückgehalten hatte, ein großer, breitschultriger Mann mit schwarzem Haar. Der Krone nach zu urteilen, die er trug, war er in seiner Zeit ein König gewesen.

„Ich... ich wollte ein wenig schlafen... ich bin... sehr erschöpft...", brachte Alfred nur heraus.

„Schlafen? Das kannst du doch ganz wunderbar bei uns auf dem Friedhof. Wir beschützen dich auch", flüsterte ihm nun eine sanfte Stimme zu. Direkt neben ihm standen nun auch Vampire, sie hatten ihn geradezu eingekreist und immer mehr forderten ihn auf, mitzukommen und bei ihnen zu schlafen. Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht, er wollte sich in das große Bett in seinem Zimmer legen, doch er war wirklich müde und erschöpft. Der Gedanke, sich jetzt hinlegen und schlafen zu können, erschien ihm wie der Himmel auf Erden, das Paradies für Vampire, die einen solchen Gewaltmarsch hinter sich gebracht hatten. Aber konnte er ihnen auch trauen? War es eine gute Idee, mit ihnen zu kommen? Im Schloss wäre er bestimmt sicherer, aber andererseits fragte er sich, was sie ihm schon tun konnten. Warum sollten sie ihm überhaupt etwas antun? Er war einer von ihnen, sicher hatte er nichts Schlimmes von ihnen zu befürchten.

Schließlich ließ er sich von ihnen entführen auf den kalten, düsteren Friedhof. Sie lotsten ihn zu einem leeren Grab und noch ehe er lesen konnte, was auf dem Grabstein stand, versicherte ihm einer, welcher konnte Alfred gar nicht sagen: „Das ist schon in Ordnung, mein Freund. Schlaf du dich nur aus." Kraftlos sank er in den Sarg und war in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen, ehe sie den Deckel über ihm schlossen. Ihr hinterhältiges Grinsen und das Aufblitzen in ihren Augen hatte er nicht mehr bemerkt. Leises, boshaftes Zischeln und Kichern war auf dem Friedhof zu hören, doch nicht für Alfred. Hätte er gehört, worüber sie gerade sprachen, er wäre nicht geblieben.


	15. Von Tortur keine Spur

Kommentar: Als kleine Entschädigung für meine Beta, deren Frist ich ja nun nicht eingehalten habe (Tsuldigung... TT) kommt hier schon das nächste Kapitel, zumal die Letzten ja auch nicht sooo spannungsgeladen waren, denke ich. Viel passiert ist wirklich nicht, aber das ändert sich jetzt, denn wir kommen zum wohl interessantesten Teil der Story. Wer mich hierfür umbringen möchte: Auf Anfrage gebe ich meine Adresse zum Versand von Briefbomben heraus ggg

Ich sollte allerdings dazu sagen, dass ich bei den Vampiren, die ich ausgesucht habe, nicht die Casties einer bestimmten Inszenierung im Kopf hatte. Ich habe die Kostüme beschrieben, damit es nicht irgendwelche Vampire sind, aber ich spreche hier nicht von Darstellern.

Von Tortur keine Spur

Alfred erwachte, als einer der Vampire den Sargdeckel öffnete und das helle Licht des Mondes auf sein Gesicht fiel. Er musste einen Moment überlegen, wo er überhaupt war, doch dann erinnerte er sich. Er hatte auf dem Friedhof in einem der leeren Särge bei den anderen Vampiren geschlafen. Einer von ihnen, es war der mit der Krone, beugte sich nun über ihn und fragte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln:

„Hast du gut geschlafen, junger Freund? Es ist schon wieder Abend, Zeit zum Aufstehen."

Hatte er wirklich so lange geschlafen? Nun ja, er war ja auch sehr müde und erschöpft gewesen. Noch immer fühlte er sich matt und kraftlos, schließlich hatte er eine ganze Weile nicht getrunken, doch jetzt, wo er im Schloss angekommen war, würde er sicher etwas Blut bekommen.

Er ließ sich von dem Vampir auf die Beine helfen, sodass er nun im Sarg stand, und bemerkte, dass die übrigen Friedhofsvampire um sie herum standen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Exzellenz und Herbert waren ihre Kleider zerfetzt und ihre Gesichter und Hände verdreckt und schmutzig. Hatten sie auf dem Ball etwa auch schon so ausgesehen? Alfred vermochte sich nicht recht zu erinnern, hatte er doch damals nur Augen für Sarah gehabt, nur an ihre Flucht gedacht. Doch jetzt, wo der Mond hell am sternenklaren Nachthimmel stand, war es nicht zu übersehen. Trotz allem wirkten sie nicht mehr so furchterregend auf ihn wie in der Ballnacht, wo sie ihm große Angst gemacht hatten. Er fühlte sich auf merkwürdige Art und Weise mit ihnen verbunden, zugehörig, als wäre er einer von ihnen und in gewisser Hinsicht war er das ja auch. Denn auch wenn sie um etliche Jahrhunderte älter sein mochten, er war ein Vampir wie sie.

Alfred schaute jeden Einzelnen von ihnen genau an, betrachtete sie ausgiebig und fragte sich dabei, ob sie auf dem Ball schon so Wenige gewesen waren. Er hatte sie in größerer Zahl in Erinnerung, doch da täuschte er sich vielleicht. Schön waren Einige von ihnen zweifelsohne, trotz der zerzausten Haare und der abgerissenen Kleidung.

Zum Beispiel das Mädchen, das direkt am Fußende des Sarges stand. Ihre komplette Kleidung war in einer Mischung aus weiß, hellblau und türkis gehalten, von ihrer Haube hingen vereinzelt Stofffetzen herab und darunter waren wunderschöne, blonde Locken zu erkennen. Das schulterfreie Kleid wurde von zwei breiten Trägern gehalten, das Dekolleté und die Ärmel waren mit feiner, weißer Spitze geschmückt und der Stoff über dem weiten Reifrock mit einigen türkisen Schleifen und Bändern verziert.

Direkt neben ihr stand die wohl farbenfroheste Vampirdame der hier versammelten Untoten. Ihren offenen blonden Haare hingen wirr hinunter und ihr Kleid war aus lilanem Samt gearbeitet. Die geschnürte Corsage, die darin eingearbeitet war, betonte nicht nur ihre schlanke Taille. Sowohl der Überrock ihres Kleides als auch ihr Umhang waren aus einem gemusterten Stoff in verschieden dunklen Lilatönen gefertigt und um den Hals trug sie ein aufwändiges Silbercollier. Sie und die junge Frau neben ihr grinsten ihn an und er war nicht ganz sicher, wie er diese Blick zu deuten hatte.

Besonders auffällig war auch eine sehr elegant Vampirdame in der Runde. Ihre schwarzen, langen Haare schimmerten im Mondlicht silbern und waren mit einem goldenen Diadem zurückgesteckt. Ihr schulterfreies Kleid war aus verschiedenen silbern durchwirkten und schwarzen Stoffen gefertigt, die zerfetzten, langen Ärmel schimmerten hell verglichen mit der dunklen Corsage, die im gleichen Ton gehalten war wie der Rock. Darüber war ein zweiter schwarzer Überrock befestigt, sodass sie zusammen mit ihrem schwarzen Umhang wie eine edle Königin oder zumindest eine hochrangige Adlige wirkte.

Schließlich fiel Alfreds Blick auf einen Vampir, der wohl zu Lebzeiten schon älter gewesen war. Er trug eine ausladenen Lockenperücke, die ihm weit über die Schultern und über den hellen, zart gemusterten Gehrock fiel. Die weiße Scherpe deutete darauf hin, dass auch er von Adel gewesen sein musste. Seine schwarze Kniebundhose wurde von dem langen Gehrock weitestgehend überdeckt, der Rest seiner langen Beine steckten in weißen Kniestrümpfen und eleganten Absatzschuhen, deren Schleifen schon sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren. Im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Vampiren in der Runde lächelte oder grinste er nicht, sondern musterte Alfred skeptisch und argwöhnisch. Er schien missgünstig, wobei Alfred nicht verstand, was er gegen ihn haben könnte.

Noch immer stand neben ihm der König, an dessen Namen Alfred sich partout nicht erinnern konnte. An ihm fiel als erstes die schnörkelige und mit vielen Edelsteinen verzierte Krone auf, die ihm ein wenig schief auf dem Kopf hing. Von dem hohen, aufgestellten Kragen hingen ein paar Stoffetzen und Spinnweben hinunter und sein Hemd war mit zahlreichen Ketten und weiteren Edelsteinen geschmückt. Unter den weiten, offenen Ärmeln kamen lange, kräftige Arme zum Vorschein, die in schwarzen Stoff und Spitze gekleidet waren. Die Farbe seines Hemdes war schwer einzuschätzen, eine Mischung aus Schwarz und Gold, der Stoff war mit groben und feinen Mustern verziert und die langen Beine, die darunter zum Vorschein kamen, waren wieder in schwarz gehüllt.

Die Runde wurde durch vier weitere Vampire vervollständigt, die jedoch auch allesamt ziemlich zerfetzt und schmutzig aussahen. Sie alle entstammten verschiedenen Zeitaltern und schienen trotz der großen Unterschiede in ihrem Äußeren sehr ähnlich. Manche lächelten ihm zu oder grinsten ihn an, andere würdigten ihn kaum eines Blickes.

Mit einem Mal sprach ihn der König wieder an.Er lächelte Alfred freundlich zu, legte ihm nun den Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn fort von dem Grab. „Komm, mein Freund, wir möchten dir etwas zeigen, das dich sehr interessieren wird."

Eigentlich wollte Alfred ihm widersprechen, wollte sagen, dass er noch immer sehr durstig war und gerne ein wenig Blut trinken wollte, dass er sich noch immer sehr matt fühlte und sich ausruhen wollte. Gerne hätte er auch Fragen gestellt, zum Beispiel warum sie mit einem Mal so wenig waren, warum sie alle verdreckt und ihre Kleider so zerrissen waren und wo die Vampire waren, deren Gräber nicht geöffnet waren, obwohl doch längst Nacht war. Doch er sagte und fragte nichts, er ließ sich einfach still von ihm über den Friedhof führen. Dieser Untote strahlte eine ähnliche Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus wie ihre Exzellenz, würdevoll und bestimmt, eine Autorität, der niemand widersprechen wollte oder konnte. Alfred vermutete, dass er unter den Vampiren hier auf dem Friedhof eine Art Anführer war, denn er wirkte in seiner ganzen Art wie dafür geschaffen und außer ihm sprach auch keiner der Vampire.

Aber was wollte er nur mit ihm in dieser düsteren Ecke des Friedhofs? Alle Gräber hier waren leer, die Inschriften auf den verwitterten Grabsteinen waren längst nicht mehr zu entziffern und einige kahle Bäume hielten das Mondlicht ab. Sie waren hier am Rand des Friedhofs, der von einem alten, rostigen Gitterzaun eingegrenzt wurde, der Boden war feucht und man merkte bei jedem Schritt, wie er ein wenig nachgab. Aus einem der Bäume, die wie Schatten böser Geister wirkten, starrte Alfred eine Eule aus großen, hellen Augen an, fixierte ihn und wandte den Blick nicht mehr von ihm ab. Fast wäre Alfred in den Vampir, der in seiner Körpergröße fast schon mit Herbert mithalten konnte, hineingelaufen, als dieser plötzlich stehen blieb.

„W-wo sind wir hier, was soll ich hier überhaupt?", traute sich Alfred endlich eine Frage zu stellen. Er hörte zwei der Vampire in seinem Rücken auflachen, doch als er sich umdrehen wollte, packte der neben ihm in bei den Schulter und zwang ihn, nach vorne zu sehen. Was geschah hier nur? Sie waren doch so freundlich zu ihm gewesen und er hatte ihnen ja auch nichts getan, also warum benahmen sie sich so? In diesem Moment konnte er die Blicke in seinem Rücken, die ihn wie Giftpfeile zu treffen schienen, geradezu spüren. Die Stimmung war von einer Sekunde auf die Andere umgeschlagen. Von Freundlichkeit konnte jetzt nicht mehr die Rede sein, im Gegenteil. Doch Alfred blieb nicht viel Zeit zum Grübeln, denn der Vampir mit der Krone neben ihm deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung des Schlosses und frage: „Siehst du das? Siehst du, was ihr getan habt?"

Alfred riss erschrocken die Augen auf und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Klar und deutlich konnte er die Ruine des eingestürzten Gebäudeteils jetzt erkennen und er hatte auch schon eine Idee, welcher Teil des Schlosses das einmal gewesen sein könnte. War das etwa...? Mit einem Mal war er von den wenigen Vampiren umringt und eingeschlossen, sodass er weder vor noch zurück konnte.

„Sei stolz auf dich, großer Jäger!", zischte das Mädchen hinter ihm.

„Hoffentlich freust du dich, du hast sie umgebracht!", grollte ein Anderer direkt neben ihm. Sie alle zischten und fauchten ihn nun an, machten ihm die schlimmsten Vorwürfe und verurteilten ihn. Alfred verstand von Alledem höchstens die Hälfte, er begriff nur, dass sie sehr wütend auf ihn waren, und dass es ein großer Fehler gewesen war, mit ihnen zu kommen.

„Bekommst du Angst, junger Freund?", flüsterte der untote König, der noch immer an seiner Seite war, ihm nun zu. Erschrocken drehte Alfred sich zu ihm um, blickte mit panischen, weit aufgerissenen Augen in sein gehässiges Grinsen. In seinen Augen blitzten Hass und Rachsucht auf. Noch immer lagen seine kräftigen Arme fest um Alfreds Schultern, hielten ihn fest, wo er ohnehin nicht fliehen konnte. Wieder erklang seine nun kalte, herzlose Stimme: „Sie sind sehr wütend auf dich und deinen Professor. Ihr habt uns viele unserer Gefährten und Verwandten genommen, weißt du, und da jetzt nur noch du da bist, wirst du auch dafür bezahlen müssen." Bei diesen Worten gefror Alfred das Blut in den Adern. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was sie alles mit ihm anstellen wollten. Seine Gedanken rasten, er schaffte es nicht einmal, eine klare Frage zu stellen. Mehr als je zuvor wollte er fort von hier, nur fort, soweit wie möglich. Seine Lage war aussichtslos, denn wie sollte er sich gegen eine Horde rachsüchtiger Vampire zur Wehr setzen?

„Bevor wir die Nacht damit verbringen, dich ganz langsam zu vernichten, will ich dir der Fairness halber noch erklären, warum du das nun erdulden musst. Du hast es vielleicht nicht mehr mitbekommen, aber der Ballsaal ist eingestürzt, nachdem ihr geflohen seid. Vermutlich war euer schönes, großes Kreuz daran Schuld. Diejenigen von uns, die entkommen konnten, siehst du hier versammelt. Die Übrigen wurden wohl von den Kronleuchtern aufgespießt und gepfählt oder sind bei dem Versuch, der Ruine zu entkommen, am nächsten Tag verbrannt. Du siehst, unser Zorn hat einen guten Grund." Bei diesen Worten wurde das boshafte Zischen und Fauchen um ihn herum ein wenig lauter, die Vampire drängten noch näher heran, als wollte jeder derjenige sein, der das grausame Spiel dieser Nacht eröffnen durfte.

Leichenblass und noch immer unfähig, auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen, stand Alfred stocksteif in ihrer Mitte. Nun war alles vorbei. All sein Denken war von diesem einen Satz beherrscht. Nun war alles vorbei. Sein Kampf um Sarah, die Ängste und bösen Träume, die er ausgestanden hatte, die Strapazen der letzten Nächte, die ihn ans Ende seiner Kräfte getrieben hatten, all das war vollkommen sinnlos gewesen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich furchtbar leer und allein. Sarah wollte ihn nicht, hatte ihn nie gewollt, unternahm lieber eine Reise mit dem Grafen. Der Professor wollte ihn zu seinem neuesten Experiment machen und hatte ihn in Todesangst versetzt. Und Herbert? Wo auch immer der sein mochte, er war nicht hier bei ihm.

Herbert hatte sich am letzten Morgen nur mit knapper Not in einen verlassenen Bauernhof retten können. Sein Gesicht und seine Arme waren an einigen Stellen von der Sonne verbrannt worden, die Haut dort war nun krebsrot und brannte wie Feuer. Am Abend hatte er sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg gemacht und im Gegensatz zu Alfred hatte er ohne große Mühen ein paar Hasen erbeutet. Ihr Blut war nicht sonderlich schmackhaft, doch es war besser als nichts. Immerhin konnte er sich so stärken und sichergehen, dass er den restlichen Weg zum Schloss problemlos zurücklegen können würde. Wenn Alfred unterwegs irgendetwas zugestoßen war, was er nicht ausschließen wollte, dann musste er noch soweit bei Kräften sein, dass er sie Beide, ihn und sich selbst, nach Hause bringen konnte.

Nun stapfte er schon seit ein paar Stunden wieder durch den Schnee und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie lange sein Weg wohl noch dauern mochte. Er sehnte sich nach Alfred, nach einem heißen Bad zu zweit und einer ruhigen Nacht vor dem Kamin. Wäre nur dieser alte Verrückte nicht wieder aufgetaucht und hätte seinen Alfred entführt! Ihnen wäre so Vieles erspart worden und er hätte mit dem Jungen schon viel weiter sein können. Bei diesem Gedanken wandelte sein Zorn sich augenblicklich wieder in Sorge, große Sorge um seinen Geliebten. Auch wenn er gegen Kälte unempfindlich war, seine Beine schmerzten schon von der ungewohnten langen Wanderung und dennoch lief er noch ein wenig schneller.

Das hässliche, schrille Lachen der Vampire schallte über den Friedhof und übertönte die panischen Schreie eines kleinen, blonden Jungen. Zwei der Vampire hielten ihn mit starken Armen ohne große Mühe fest. Welche es waren, konnte er gar nicht erkennen. Um sich herum sah er nur noch ein Durcheinander aus zerzausten Haaren, hässlichen Fratzen mit scharfen Reißzähnen und hin und wieder erkannte er den Vampir mit der Krone, der bislang noch ein wenig abseits stand und nur zusah. Zusah, wie die übrigen Untoten Alfred Hemd und Gehrock vom Leib rissen ohne Rücksicht auf die darunter liegende, bleiche Haut zu nehmen. Ihre Fingernägel, scharf wie die Krallen eines wilden Tieres, schnitten ihm ins Fleisch, tiefrotes, dickes Blut lief über seine Brust aus zahlreichen kleinen und großen Wunden. Wann immer ihm einer der Vampire eine neue Verletzung zufügte, kreischten die Anderen begeistert, ja geradezu ekstatisch los. Jedes Mal drängten sie dann noch näher an ihn heran, leckten das Blut von seinem Körper, fuhr einer mit der Zunge über die Wunde und wie durch ein Wunder verschloss sie sich.

Alfred merkte, wie er auf diese Weise ganz langsam, aber sicher immer mehr Blut verlor. War er zuvor schon schwach gewesen, dann konnte er sich jetzt kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Wieder gruben sich ein paar scharfe Krallen in seinen Körper, aus den Kratzern am Bauch lief das Blut heraus und er erkannte noch, wie sich das blonde Mädchen vorbeugte, um es abzulecken. Dann schloss er die Augen, denn das mitanzusehen ertrug er nicht, so groß war sein Ekel. Ihr genussvolles Stöhnen war das furchtbarste Geräusch, das er jemals vernommen hatte. Er versuchte seinen Körper unter der Berührung wegzudrücken, sich ihr zu entziehen, doch die zwei, die ihn festhielten, duldeten das nicht. Sie zwangen ihn, diese Prozedur wieder und wieder über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Alfred hoffte gerade, endlich ohnmächtig zu werden, als einer der Vampire sich ins Handgelenk biss und ihm den blutenden Arm vor den Mund presste. Er wollte widerstehen, wollte das nicht trinken, nicht von diesen Ungeheuern. Doch seine Gier nach Blut, sein Durst, der ins Unermessliche gestiegen war, blieben davon unbeeindruckt. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, als er in großen Schlucken trank. Er durfte erstaunlich lange trinken und merkte, wie seine Lebensgeister ein wenig erwachten. Und doch wusste er, niemand hier hatte Mitleid mit ihm oder würde Gnade zeigen, sie alle wollten nur Rache. Alfred hatte versucht sich zu wehren, hatte nach ihnen geschlagen und getreten, so gut er es eben konnte. Er hatte geschrien und darum gebettelt, dass sie ihn gehen ließen. Seine Stimme war schon ein heiseres und nur noch müdes Krächzen und noch immer weinte er.

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst und Panik, als sie ihm die Hose aufrissen. Kalte, knochige Finger suchten sich ihren Weg über seinen Po, eine zweite Hand glitt zwischen seine Beine und bald wusste er nicht mehr, wie viele es waren. Er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. So gut er es noch konnte, schrie er wieder, doch seine Stimme verließ ihn bald. Er wollte gegen sie ankämpfen und konnte es nicht, denn sie hielten ihn jetzt noch fester als zuvor. Er würde ihnen nicht entkommen, diese Folter würde sein Tod sein. Dennoch konnte er nicht aufgeben.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als einer mit zwei Fingern grob in ihn eindrang, ein Gefühl, als würde sein Leib in Stücke gerissen. Noch immer waren unzählige Hände zwischen seinen Beinen, kratzten lange Finger über seinen Po, doch all seine Sinne waren auf diese Stelle seines Körpers konzentriert. Aus dem Stechen wurde ein Brennen und sie zogen ihm langsam die Hose ein Stück hinunter. Er musste nicht hinsehen, denn er konnte sein eigenes Blut riechen, das ihm an der Innenseite der Oberschenkel hinablief.

Mit einem Mal waren die Finger verschwunden, ließen die Vampir von ihm ab und gönnten ihm eine Ruhepause. Nur die Beiden, die ihn festhielten, lockerten ihren Griff nicht. Zitternd und schweißnass stand Alfred da und konnte sie durch tränennasse Augen kaum erkennen. Er glaubte schon, dass sie ihn jetzt einfach töten würden, schnell und halbwegs schmerzlos, doch dann wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Direkt hinter ihm stand der Vampir mit der Krone, flüsterte ihm kaum hörbar ins Ohr: „Das war ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf die heutige Nacht. Jetzt wollen wir uns mal so richtig amüsieren." Er winkte die Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren und dem silbernen Kleid zu sich, die anscheinend sofort wusste, was nun kommen würde. Höhnisch grinsend ergriff sie Alfreds linken Arm, strich einige Male über die bleiche Haut, ehe sie hineinbiss und sein Blut zu trinken begann.

Alfred versuchte sich mit aller Kraft zu wehren, als er spürte, wie das Blut ganz langsam aus seinem Körper in ihren Mund floß. Sie trank nicht schnell und auch nicht viel, nur kleine Schlucke. Es schien mehr wie ein Ritual zu sein, als dass sie ihn damit schwächen wollte. Doch er hatte keine Chance, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, seinen Arm wegzuziehen. Gerade dachte er, dass es jetzt nicht schlimmer kommen könnte, als der König sich von hinten an ihn presste und Alfred dessen harte Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hose spüren konnte. Er würde doch nicht...

„Geduld, mein Junge. Zuerst will ich noch probieren, ob du wirklich so süß und jung schmeckst, wie meine lieben Gefährten es mir versprochen haben." Beinahe zärtlich fuhr er mit den Fingern die feine Schlagader an Alfreds Hals nach und drückte dann seinen Kopf zur Seite. Die Frau ließ von ihm ab und völlig hilflos und ausgeliefert musste Alfred darauf warten, dass sie die Zähne in seinen Hals gruben.

Noch immer war keine Spur von Alfred zu sehen, dafür erkannte Herbert in der Ferne endlich das Schloss. Es war nicht mehr lange bis zum nächsten Sonnenaufgang und er war dankbar, den nächsten Tag wieder in seinem Sarg verbringen zu können. Vielleicht war Alfred bereits ohne seine Hilfe zum Schloss zurückgekehrt. Herbert hoffte es sehr, denn er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, ihn wieder in seine Arme zu schließen. Er hatte sich so um ihn gesorgt und ihn vermisst, hoffentlich ging es ihm gut. Aber wenn er schon im Schloss war, dann hatte sich Koukol mit Sicherheit längst um ihn gekümmert. Bestimmt schlummerte er gerade friedlich in seinem Zimmer in dem großen Bett und hatte sich zuvor an einem Kelch frischen Blutes gestärkt.

Dankbar und ein wenig erschöpft lehnte Herbert an das schwere Tor, durch das man in den Innenhof gelangte. Er war zu Hause und gleich würde er auch wieder bei seinem Gefährten sein. Wie hatte er diesen Moment herbeigesehnt! Er wartete nicht auf Koukol, sondern zwängte sich kurzerhand unter dem Tor durch, das ein kleines Stück geöffnet war. Er eilte der großen Pforte entgegen, durch die man ins Innere des Schlosses, in die große Halle, gelangte und wollte schon nach Alfred rufen, als er plötzlich Gelächter und Gekreische hörte. Was war denn da los? Woher kam das? Er konzentrierte sich einen Moment auf den Klang der Stimmen und wusste im nächsten Moment, dass sie vom Friedhof kommen mussten.

Seit wann waren die Friedhofsvampire denn so ausgelassen? Warum waren sie überhaupt wach? Für gewöhnlich schliefen sie nach dem Mitternachtsball mehrere Tage und Nächte ohne sich zu rühren. Eigentlich wollte Herbert zu Alfred ins Schloss, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass er zuerst dem Gelächter vom Friedhof nachgehen sollte. Es war nicht normal, dass die Vampire so ausgelassen und fröhlich waren, das passte nicht zu ihnen und es machte Herbert misstrauisch. Es würde nicht lange dauern, nachzusehen und Alfred lief ihm mit Sicherheit nicht weg. Also überquerte er mit großen Schritten den Vorplatz und lief durch einen schmalen Torbogen den Weg zum alten Friedhof hinüber. Dort angekommen stieß er das alte Eisentor auf und folgte dem Gelächter weiter in den hinteren Teil des Friedhofs.

Die Augen fest zugekniffen wartete Alfred auf den Biss, der ihm sein kurzes Unleben kosten und ihn endgültig töten würde. Er war sicher, wenn sie ihn erst einmal ausgesaugt hatten, würden sie ihn pfählen oder hier liegen lassen, damit er im Sonnenlicht des nächsten Tages verbrannte. Er fühlte die Spitzen auf seiner Haut, gleich würden sie seinen Hals durchbohren. Noch immer weinte und zitterte er, doch er hatte es aufgegeben, sich zu wehren. Hätten ihn die Vampire nicht festgehalten, wäre er zu Boden gesunken und nicht wieder aufgestanden. Wozu sollte er jetzt auch noch kämpfen, es war endgültig vorbei.

„Wag es nicht!" Laut und deutlich schallten diese Worte mit wütendem und bedrohlichem Unterton über den Friedhof. Die Vampire wandten sich abrupt in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, die Zähne verschwanden von Alfreds Hals und die Vampire ließen ihn einfach zu Boden fallen, wo er zunächst liegen blieb. Sie alle starrten in die gleiche Richtung, auch der König, der nun einen Schritt zurück machte, und keiner brachte ein Wort heraus. Alfred wagte es, die Augen zu öffnen, fragte er sich doch, warum seine Folter ein so schnelles Ende gefunden hatte und er noch am Leben war. Plötzlich fühlte er wieder den festen Griff des Königs um seinen Arm, der ihn wieder auf die Füße und zu sich her zog.

„Und wenn doch?", fragte er mit provokantem Unterton.

Nun sah Alfred nur noch, wie sich Herbert in rasender Wut auf den König stürzte, ihn packte und mit voller Wucht einen Fausthieb in dessen Gesicht landete. In seinem Kopf war alles durcheinander, gerade hatte er noch gedacht, er müsse endgültig sterben und von einer Sekunde auf die Andere hatte sich die Situation um 180° gewendet. Verwirrt stolperte er einige Schritte rückwärts und wäre fast über einen umgekippten Grabstein gefallen. Er sah, wie Herbert auf den Vampir, der bereits am Boden lag, einschlug, blind vor Zorn und Hass. Er sah, wie die übrigen Vampire um die Beiden herum standen. Keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten, dem König beizustehen, sie alle hofften wohl nur, dass Herbert seine Wut nicht auch an ihnen ausließ.

Obwohl seine Augen registrierten, was passierte, kam Alfreds Verstand nicht mehr mit. Sein Kopf war leergefegt und alles, woran er denken konnte, war das widerliche Gefühl kalter, fremder Hände und feuchter Zungen auf seiner Haut und der unsägliche Schmerz, als einer von ihnen in ihn eingedrungen war. Ohne recht zu wissen, was er tat, drehte er sich um, zog im Loslaufen seine Hose wieder hoch und stürmte über den Friedhof davon, so schnell ihn seine zittrigen Beine noch tragen mochten. Er wollte weg von diesem abscheulichen Ort und sich in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke verkriechen, wo man ihn nie finden würde.

Zu spät bekam Herbert mit, dass Alfred weggelaufen war. Augenblicklich ließ er von dem Vampir unter sich ab und sprang auf die Beine. Die hasserfüllten Blicke, die er den Vampiren zuwarf, taten ihre Wirkung. Er rannte Alfred nach und keiner von ihnen wagte sich zu bewegen. Minutenlang standen sie wie erstarrt da, gelähmt vor Angst und stumm.


	16. Das Ende des Alptraums

Kommentar: Wer hätte gedacht, dass das letzte Kapitel so entsetzte Aufschreie hervorruft. Ich persönlich fand, dass es noch recht glimpflich abgegangen ist. Stellt euch mal vor, was gewesen wäre, wenn Herbert nicht mehr oder zu spät gekommen wäre. Aber gut, vermutlich hat da jeder eine andere Schmerzgrenze. Ich kann im Moment nur so viel versprechen: Ein wenig Hurt müsst ihr noch ertragen, dann kommen wir zum Comfort. Wer dann immer noch nicht genug gelesen hat, der darf sich schon auf die Fortsetzung freuen, die bereits in Planung ist. Also, mir und euch wird bestimmt nicht langweilig.

Leider hat es mit diesem Kapite etwas gedauert, weil ich noch im Prüfungsstress war. Ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt wieder öfter posten kann.

Das Ende des Alptraums

Blind rannte Alfred über den Friedhof davon. Herberts Rufe hinter sich nahm er nicht mehr wahr. Alles, was er noch wollte, war von hier fortkommen und sich in irgendeiner Ecke verkriechen. Er dachte an nichts und alles im selben Moment, in seinem Kopf herrschte ein einziges, großes Chaos, das ihn fast wahnsinnig machte. Ihre Stimmen, die Berührungen ihrer Hände und... am liebsten wäre er stehengeblieben, um sich zu übergebeben. Doch er lief weiter, vorbei an Grabsteinen und offenen Gräbern, durch das große eiserne Tor zurück in die Eingangshalle des Schlosses und dort, ohne zu wissen, wohin er führte, einen der langen, dunklen Gänge hinunter. Man hätte meinen können, die Vampire würden direkt hinter ihm her jagen, als er eine lange Wendeltreppe hinabstolperte und dann einfach dem nächsten Gang entlang stürmte. Immer weiter, durch einen Steinbogen, um zwei Ecke nach links, dann nach rechts, immer weiter, bis er über einen hervorstehenden Stein am Boden stolperte und hart zu Boden fiel. Regungslos blieb er liegen.

Auch wenn er sonst eher friedliebend war und nicht zu Gewalttätigkeiten neigte, hätte Herbert gerne jeden einzelnen der übriggebliebenen Vampire grün und blau geschlagen. Doch jetzt war Alfred wichtiger, er musste ihm nach. Also ließ er von dem Vampir ab und eilte über den Friedhof, immer den leicht schmutzigen, blonden Locken hinterher. Er rief seinen Namen, wieder und wieder, aber Alfred blieb nicht stehen. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht einmal, wo er hinlief, denn warum sonst sollte er in die Katakomben des Schlosses hinunter rennen? Trotz seiner langen Beine fiel es Herbert schwer, ihm zu folgen, einmal glaubt er, ihn verloren zu haben, doch instinktiv schlug er den richtigen Weg ein und bald tauchte Alfred wieder in seinem Blickfeld auf. Er wollte ihn warnen, als der auf die kleine Stolperfalle zurannte, doch zu spät, Alfred war schon gestürzt. Aber warum lag er da bewegte er sich nicht mehr? War er etwa ernsthaft verletzt?

Augenblicklich war Herbert bei ihm, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. Er löste seinen eigenen Umhang und legte ihn Alfred um die nackten, bebenden Schultern. Vorsichtig zog er ihn auf die Beine um zu sehen, ob er sich bei dem Sturz etwas getan hatte, als er die Tränen sah. Er weinte, sein kleiner, geliebter Engel weinte, stumm und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Seine Augen waren völlig leer und sein Gesicht entbehrte jeder Emotion, keine Gefühlsregung war darin zu erkennen.

Herbert nahm ihn in die Arme, um ihn zu trösten, schlang die Arme um seinen Körper und drückte ihn an seine Brust, doch Alfred reagierte nicht. Wie eine Puppe ließ er sich von ihm halten, steif und bewegungslos. Nur seine Tränen, die nicht versiegen wollten, zeigten, dass er keine Porzellanfigur war.

Angst machte sich in Herbert breit, so stark, wie er es noch nie gekannt hatte. Was hatten diese Ungeheuer mit seinem Geliebten angestellt, dass er so apathisch war? Wie sollte er ihn nur aus seiner Starre wieder aufwecken? Er versuchte mit ihm zu reden, flüsterte ihm sanfte Worte zu, doch es folgte keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig strich er ihm über den Rücken, über die Haare und merkte, wie sich Alfred in seinen Armen noch ein wenig steifer machte. Kein Ton kam über seine Lippen und Herbert wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war alt und wusste viel, doch in solch einer Situation war er noch nie gewesen. Irgendetwas musste er doch tun können, wer, wenn nicht er, konnte Alfred jetzt beistehen und ihm helfen? Doch er war machtlos. Er konnte die vielen Tränen nicht aufhalten und er konnte Alfred auch nicht dazu bringen, mit ihm zu sprechen.

Nur am Rande bekam Alfred mit, wie Herbert ihn vom Boden aufsammelte, ihn in den Mantel wickelte und in die Arme nahm. Einzig die Berührung war ihm unangenehm, sonst war es, als würde er gar nichts fühlen. Er merkte nicht, dass er weinte, und er hörte auch nicht, wie Herbert mit ihm sprach. Alles, was er wahrnahm, war, dass ihn jemand anfasste und ihm das nicht gefiel. Er wollte nicht berührt werden, nie wieder, vor allem nicht von einem Vampir. Jedes Mal, wenn die fremden Hände über seinen Rücken fuhren, seine Haare streichelten, spannten sich seine Muskeln, als könnte er so dagegen ankämpfen. Am liebsten hätte er sich losgerissen und wäre weitergelaufen, doch er fühlte, dass er gegen die starken Arme, die ihn festhielten, wenig Chancen hatte.

Herbert merkte, dass er nicht zu Alfred durchdrang. Es schmerzte zutiefst, ihn so zu sehen, verletzt und völlig in sich zurückgezogen. Irgendwie musste man ihn doch aus seinem Schneckenhaus locken können, es musste eine Möglichkeit geben. Liebevoll fuhr er Alfred mit dem Daumen über die feuchten Wangen und wischte die Tränen weg. Erst jetzt, wo er ihn genau ansah, viel ihm auf, in welch schlechtem körperlichen Zustand Alfred war. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und man sah ihm deutlich an, wie lange er nicht getrunken hatte. Die letzten Tage hatten ihn viel Kraft gekostet und bei einem Sterblichen hätte man wohl gesagt, er sei halbtot. Das brachte Herbert plötzlich auf eine Idee. Vielleicht bot ja das eine Möglichkeit, ihm wieder näher zu kommen und ihn dazu zu bringen, aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. Einen Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert, er hätte nahezu alles ausprobiert, wenn es auch nur ansatzweise erfolgversprechend war.

„Komm, chéri. Wollen wir uns nicht einen Moment dort an die Wand setzen und ausruhen? Du bist sicher erschöpft."

Alfred ließ sich wie eine Puppe mitziehen, als Herbert ihn zu der kühlen Steinwand führte und sich mit ihm im Arm hinsetzte. Der adlige Vampir hatte die langen Beine ausgestreckt und hielt Alfred noch immer mit dem rechten Arm an sich gedrückt. Nun griff er sich mit der Linken an den Hals und ritzte mit einem seiner langen Fingernägel die Haut auf, sodass ein wenig Blut herausfloss. Mit zwei Fingern fuhr er über die kleine Wunde und legte sie Alfred auf die Lippen. Zuerst glaubte er, dass auch das keine Reaktion hervorrufen würde. Doch dann spürte er, wie das Blut vorsichtig abgeleckt wurde, wie Alfreds Zunge zögerlich über seine Finger fuhr und er die wenigen Blutstropfen in sich aufnahm.

Mit sanfter Gewalt brachte er Alfred dazu, seinen Kopf an seine Schulter zu legen, drückte er seinen Mund auf die Wunde in der Hoffnung, er würde von ihm trinken. Wieder geschah erst einmal nichts, aber nach einem kurzen Moment begann Alfred an der Wunde zu saugen und langsam das Blut zu trinken. Mit jedem Tropfen erwachte seine Gier ein wenig mehr, sein Durst hatte ihn schon zu lange gequält und nun weckte ihn der Geschmack des roten Saftes aus seiner Apathie. Erst nahm er nur, was aus der Wunder sickerte, dann jedoch schlug er mit einem Mal seine Zähne in Herberts Hals, der überrascht aufschrie.

Als Alfred das Blut roch, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal, wer der große Vampir neben ihm war. Erst jetzt erkannte er Herbert wieder und nahm wahr, dass sie beide allein in irgendeinem Kellergang auf dem Fußboden hockten. Bislang hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, von einem dichten Nebel umgeben zu sein, der ihn erfasst hatte, als er vor den anderen Untoten über den Friedhof geflüchtet war. Er hatte nicht mehr registriert, wo er war oder was er tat, geschweige denn, dass Herbert wieder bei ihm war, doch jetzt lichtete sich dieser Nebel. Zuerst hatte er ihn nur riechen können, aber dann setzten auch seine anderen Sinne wieder ein und es war, als kehrte sein Geist zu ihm zurück. Er konnte sich wieder ein wenig entspannen, weil er wusste, bei wem er war und dass er vor ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte. Die Berührungen auf seiner Haut waren ihm noch immer unangenehm, doch er ließ sie über sich ergehen. Er wollte noch immer weglaufen, doch er zwang sich, bei Herbert zu bleiben, und die Übelkeit ließ zumindest ein wenig nach.

Jetzt erst wurde er an seinen Durst erinnert, der noch immer in seinem Körper brannte. Er hatte tagelang nicht richtig trinken können, sodass er, als er nun wieder bei Sinnen war, nicht widerstehen konnte und zubiss. Mit dem Blut nahm er Herberts Geruch und Geschmack in sich auf, er konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie die Kraft des Älteren ihn stärkte. Kurz konnte er sogar vergessen, was er in dieser Nacht hatte durchmachen müssen, und genoss es einfach, zu trinken. Wieder versank die Welt um ihn herum in einen weichen Nebel, doch Herbert blieb bei ihm, als der Rausch Alfred erfasste und er überwältigt die Augen schloss. Schwach konnte er sich erinnern, dass es ein ähnliches Gefühl war wie in der Nacht, als er zum ersten Mal von Herbert getrunken hatte.

Herbert fühlte nur für einen kurzen Augenblick Schmerz, als die Fänge sein Fleisch durchbohrten. Er war glücklich und dankbar, dass Alfred immerhin etwas tat und nicht weiter teilnahmslos neben ihm hockte. Genau darauf hatte er gehofft, denn es war ersichtlich gewesen, wie ausgehungert Alfred gewesen war. Nun trank er begierig Herberts Blut, der ihn dabei gewähren ließ. Herbert wusste zwar, dass er ihm nicht zu viel geben durfte, doch ihm schadete es zum Glück nicht, wenn in seinem Körper etwas weniger Blut als sonst floss. Er hatte ja nicht vor, länger hier zu bleiben, sodass er später, wenn sie wieder in seinen Gemächern waren, noch genug trinken konnte. Alfred war jetzt wichtiger.

Herbert war berauscht von seinen Gefühlen und Alfred von dem Blut, das jetzt in seinem Körper floss. Doch nach einiger Zeit merkte Herbert die Benommenheit, die ihn in Besitz nahm, und er wusste, dass er Alfred jetzt bremsen musste. Ansonsten würde es nämlich schwierig werden, überhaupt noch irgendwohin zu gehen. Dem Jungen gefiel es nicht, als Herbert ihn sanft, aber bestimmt von sich drückte, und so löste er nur sehr widerwillig seine Fangzähne. Dann saß er neben Herbert, die Lippen blutverschmiert und die Wangen ein wenig gerötet. Aus großen, blauen Augen schaute er ihn an, doch er sagte noch immer nichts. Langsam fuhr er mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, um das Blut abzulecken, das noch daran klebte, seine Brust hob und senkte sich, weil er begonnen hatte zu atmen, und sein Blick hing an Herbert.

Der hatte den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken lassen und die Augen geschlossen. Er brauchte einen Moment Ruhe, um wieder zu sich zu kommen, dann sah er zu Alfred hinüber. Offensichtlich hatte seine kleine Therapie genau den gewünschten Effekt gehabt, denn Alfred schaute ihn aus klaren, wachen Augen an und mit etwas Glück konnte er ihn dazu bringen, wieder mit ihm zu sprechen. Schließlich wusste er noch immer nicht, was eigentlich genau passiert war auf dem Friedhof. Zwar hatte er gesehen, was dieser elende Bastard mit seinem Liebsten vorgehabt hatte, doch was sie vorher mit ihm angestellt hatten, konnte er nur erahnen und sich zusammenreimen.

„Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist?" Man merkte Herberts Stimme seine Unsicherheit an, doch er musste diese Frage stellen, er musste es versuchen. Er musste eine Antwort bekommen, um Alfred helfen zu können. Doch der wandte den Blick ab und starrte den Steinboden an. Seine Augen waren nicht mehr leer wie zuvor, sondern sie spiegelte die verschiedensten Empfindungen wider: Angst, Wut, Hass, Entsetzen und Enttäuschung. Um es ihm etwas leichter zu machen, begann Herbert zu erzählen, was er selbst von den letzten Tagen wusste und vermutete.

„Ich habe den Schlitten mit dem zerbrochenen Sarg gefunden und ich bin dem Professor begegnet. Er hat dich entführt." Alfred nickte nur und fixierte einen hellen Fleck auf einem der Steine.

„Dann hast du dich also ganz alleine durch den Wald und diese Schneewüste gekämpft. Aber warum warst du auf dem Friedhof und nicht im Schloss, wenn du schon so weit gekommen warst?"

In Alfreds Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Sollte er Herbert jetzt wirklich erzählen, was passiert war? Wollte er das? Konnte er es überhaupt? Noch immer saß der Schrecken dieser Nacht tief in seinen Gliedern und er war mehr denn je durcheinander. Als er daran dachte, was die Vampire mit ihm vorgehabt hatten, erfasste ihn wieder Panik und er sprang auf, um davonzulaufen. Schnell und weit laufen, damit er das alles vergessen konnte.

Herbert war fast genauso schnell auf den Beinen wie Alfred und hielt ihn am Arm fest. Er schwankte ein wenig, aber das war jetzt unwichtig. Der Junge hatte nicht damit gerechnet, aufgehalten zu werden, und starrte ihn nun überrascht aus großen Augen an.

„Bitte, Alfred, ich will nicht, dass du damit alleine bist. Es wird dir gut tun zu erzählen, was passiert ist, und ich kann bestimmt etwas tun, damit du dich wieder besser fühlst." In Alfreds Augen sammelten sich ein paar Tränen, die er hastig wegwischte. Er war unendlich wütend und traurig zugleich. Ihr Lachen erklang wieder in seinem Kopf und er glaubte, ihre Hände spüren zu können, doch hier war niemand außer ihm und Herbert.

„Ich... war doch nur so durcheinander, müde und durstig, und da haben sie mich auf den Friedhof mitgenommen. Sie haben so freundlich geklungen und waren nett zu mir und haben mich in einem Sarg schlafen lassen. Ich wollte doch nur schlafen... und...heute Nacht... sie wollten mir etwas zeigen und haben gesagt, dass alles meine Schuld ist. Es hat so weh getan und sie haben... ihre Finger, sie... sie waren..."

Alfred fing wieder an zu weinen, er heulte wie ein Schlosshund und seine Wangen waren nass von den vielen Tränen. Herbert zog ihn zu sich, schlang wieder seine Arme um ihn und strich ihm langsam und ruhig über den Rücken. Er musste nicht mehr hören, denn jetzt war klar, was sie mit ihm gemacht hatten. Außerdem wollte er Alfred nicht länger quälen und nachfragen. Was er wusste, genügte ihm um zu wissen, dass er selbst die Friedhofsvampire bestrafen würde. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen und Alfred zurück ins Schloss führen, als er dessen vom Weinen heisere Stimme hörte.

„Ich hatte doch solche Angst und niemand war da. Ich dachte sie... sie würden..." Plötzlich riss er sich los von Herbert und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. „Wo warst du? Du wolltest mich doch beschützen!"

Herber war bei diesen Worten mehr als überrascht. Alfred mach ihm einen Vorwurf? Wollte er ihm jetzt die Schuld an dem geben, was geschehen war? Was hätte er denn tun sollen?

„Alfred, ich verstehe ja-" „Nichts verstehst du!", fiel der blonde Junge ihm ins Wort. Gar nichts verstand Herbert, überhaupt nichts. Er erzählte ihm immer, wie sehr er ihn liebt und was er alles für ihn tun würde. Doch in Wirklichkeit konnte man auf ihn genauso wenig zählen wie auf Sarah oder den Professor. Sarah hatte nur noch den Grafen im Kopf und himmelte ihn an. Abronsius dagegen entführte ihn und brachte ihn einmal mehr in größte Gefahr. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihm geholfen, keiner war bei ihm gewesen, als er sich nicht hatte wehren können. Auch Herbert nicht.

„Hör mir doch bitte zu." Herbert verstand einfach nicht, wie Alfred dazu kam, ihm einen Vorwurf aus der Situation zu machen. Natürlich hatte er Recht, er war nicht bei ihm gewesen, aber letztendlich hatte er ihn doch beschützt. Er war schließlich in letzter Sekunde aufgetaucht und hatte das Schlimmste verhindern können, warum sagte Alfred dann solche Sachen? Er ging einen Schritt auf Alfred zu, doch der entfernte sich nur noch weiter von ihm und war schon fast an der gegenüberliegenden Wand angelangt. Herberts Mantel hing ihm noch immer lose um die Schulter und seine Augen waren völlig verweint. Obwohl er vorhin getrunken hatte, war sein Gesicht wieder leichenblass. Seine Augen zeigten nur noch Wut und tiefe Enttäuschung.

„Warum sollte ich deinen Lügen noch länger zuhören? Du hast-- Aaaaaah!" Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei merkte er, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen plötzlich nachgab und einbrach. „Alfred!" Sofort war der Ältere bei ihm, doch zu spät, der Steinboden stürzte mitsamt den beiden Vampiren in die Tiefe. Kurz hörte man sie voll Entsetzen schreien, das Gepolter der herabfallende Steine erzeugte für wenige Sekunden einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, doch dann herrschte absolute Stille. Der Gang, in dem sie zuvor gestanden hatten, war unversehrt abgesehen von einem dunklen Loch im Boden nahe der Wand.

„Alfred? Alfred, hörst du mich? Antworte doch!" Laut hustend und noch immer sehr benommen befreite Herbert sich von den schweren Steinen, die auf ihm lagen. Wo auch immer sie hier gelandet waren, es war stockdunkel und er musste unbedingt Alfred finden. Er durfte ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren, das durfte nicht sein.

„Ich bin hier..." Ein kleines Stück von ihm entfernt lag sein Geliebter. Herbert merkte, dass ihm nichts geschehen war, denn wäre er verletzt gewesen, hätte er das Blut gerochen.

„Ist dir auch nichts passiert?" Er wollte sicher gehen, wollte es aus Alfreds Mund hören, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste.

„Ja, mir geht es gut, denke ich. Aber wo sind wir hier?" Das hätte Herbert jetzt auch zu gerne gewusst. Wenigstens gewöhnten sich ihre Augen in kürzester Zeit an die Dunkelheit. Aber an was für einem Ort waren sie hier gelandet, so tief unter der Erde?


	17. Das unterirdische Labyrinth

Teil: 17

Kommentar: Schreibblockaden sind einfach furchtbar... Eigentlich hättet ihr schon vor zwei, drei Wochen das neue Kapitel bekommen sollen, aber irgendwie wollte das nicht so recht. Also, an dieser Stelle ein ganz großes Entschuldigung an alle, die trotz der langen Pause noch dabei geblieben sind. Hoffentlich entschädigt der Gedanke, dass es hierzu eine kleine Fortsetzung geben wird.

So, nun will ich euch auch nicht länger vom Lesen abhalten, viel Spaß mit Teil 17

Das unterirdische Labyrinth

Herbert und Alfred hatten sich mühsam aufgerappelt und standen nun in einer riesigen unterirdischen Höhle. Wo auch immer sie hier gelandet sein mochten, sie würden nicht so einfach von hier wieder fortkommen. Unzählige schmale und breite Gänge verzweigten sich von hier und bei keinem konnte man erahnen, wohin er führte. Herbert machte einige Schritte in die Dunkelheit der Höhle, doch hier unten sah alles gleich aus und es gab keinen Anhaltspunkt, welchen Weg sie nun einschlagen sollten. Er blieb wieder stehen und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, betrachtete Wände und Decke, doch außer Steinen jeder Größe und Form gab es nichts.

"Wo sind wir hier nur gelandet? Du lebst doch in diesem Schloss...", setzte Alfred mit leiser Stimme zu einer Frage an. Der Schrecken von ihrem Absturz saß ihm noch in den Knochen und er hätte jetzt gerne eine Antwort gehört. Zwar war ihm klar, dass Herbert offensichtlich genauso wenig wusste, wo sie nun waren. Doch wenn er jetzt nicht mit jemandem sprechen konnte, dann würde er das hier nicht überstehen.

"Sicher lebe ich hier." Als Herbert nach kurzer Zeit doch noch antwortete, wurde Alfred aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Aber mir fällt leider keine Treppe ein, die hier hinunter führen könnte. Wir müssen noch unterhalb der Gruft sein... und ich wusste bislang nicht einmal, dass es ein "Unterhalb der Gruft" gibt..." Er wollte Alfred nicht entmutigen, doch was machte es für einen Sinn, ihm vorzuspielen, dass alles in Ordnung sei und sie in fünf Minuten einen Ausgang finden würden?

Als er sich zu Alfred umdrehte, stand dem die Mutlosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Langsam kam er zu ihm zurück und zog ihn in seine Arme. Wieder spürte er, wie sein Geliebter sich verspannte, doch er ließ ihn deswegen nicht los. Liebevoll strich er durch die schmutzigen Locken und über Alfreds Rücken.

"Ich weiß, ich habe keine Ahnung wie schlimm das alles für dich sein muss, ich kann nur versuchen, es mir vorzustellen. Ich habe nicht das erlebt, was dir zugestoßen ist, ich war nicht dabei. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir das schaffen, wir finden einen Ausweg. Und ich werde mein Versprechen halten, ganz bestimmt." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, doch Alfred nahm jedes einzelne Wort in sich auf Die ganze Zeit hatte er gedacht, dass niemand, auch Herbert nicht, nachvollziehen konnte, wie es ihm ging, warum ihm so elend zumute war.

Herbert fühlte, wie Alfred sich allmählich entspannte, locker ließ und sich in seine Umarmung schmiegte. Er wusste, nur wenn sie Ruhe bewahrten, konnte es eine Chance geben, diesem unterirdischen Labyrinth zu entkommen.

"Ich liebe dich, chéri." Noch leiser als zuvor sprach er diese Worte, doch er wusste, dass Alfred sie hören würde. Er konnte in diesem Moment nicht anders, als das zu sagen. Die Situation mochte nicht die romantischste sein, doch genau das fühlte er jetzt und er musste es mit seinem kleinen Engel teilen. Dass es dem erst einmal die Sprache verschlagen hatte, störte ihn nicht weiter.

Minutenlang standen sie noch schweigend da, eng aneinander geschmiegt, Alfred in Herberts Armen. Beide genossen die Nähe des anderen, doch dann löste sich Herbert widerwillig von seinem Liebsten. Der sah ihn verständnislos an. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, wo sie hier waren, und nur Herberts Worte erinnerte ihn nun daran:

"Ich würde dich gern ewig im Arm halten, aber je eher wir uns auf die Suche nach einem Ausgang machen, desto schneller kommen wir wohl ins Schloss zurück."

"Natürlich, du hast völlig Recht." Alfred hatte sich wieder gefangen, was man ihm auch ansah. Als er Herbert ansah, erkannte der ein scheues, kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Engels.

"Aber welchen der vielen Gänge sollen wir nehmen?" Alfreds Frage erinnerte Herbert an ihr Problem.

Noch einmal sah er sich in der Höhle um, doch die Gänge unterschieden sich nur in Höhe und Breite voneinander. Welcher davon war nun der richtige? Es gab nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wohin sie gehen sollten. Auch die feinen Sinne eines alten Vampirs wie Herbert halfen hier nicht weiter. Sollten sie vielleicht einfach per Zufall einen der Gänge auswählen?

"Ich... ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Für mich sehen die alle gleich aus."

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" Große, blaue Augen sahen zu Herbert auf, dem nicht entging, wie Alfreds neu gewonnener Mut schon wieder zu schwinden begann.

"Ich schätze, wir können nur einen Gang nach dem anderen ausprobieren und darauf hoffen, dass wir so bald wie möglich den richtigen finden." Allzu überzeugt klang der hochgewachsene Vampir von seinem eigenen Vorschlag nicht, doch offensichtlich hatten die beiden keine andere Wahl.

Herbert legte Alfred einen Arm um die Schultern und gemeinsam folgten sie einem der düsteren Gänge. Ein Sterblicher hätte die Hand vor Augen nicht gesehen, doch die Vampire erkannten jeden Stein auf dem Weg. Auch hier gab es nichts außer Gestein, keine Pflanze wuchs hier unten, nicht einmal Fledermäuse, wie man es von einer solchen Höhle erwartet hätte, gab es. Meter um Meter gingen sie weiter, doch noch immer gab es keinen Hinweis darauf, wohin der Gang sie führte. Wären sie jetzt stehen geblieben, hätte keiner von den beiden noch sagen können, aus welcher Richtung sie gekommen waren.

Obwohl es hier nichts Unheimliches gab, fühlte Alfred sich hier viel unwohler als noch im Wald. Dort hatte er wenigstens eine Ahnung gehabt, in welcher Richtung das Schloss lag und wie er dorthin gelangen konnte. Jetzt war ungewiss, ob sie überhaupt aus diesem unterirdischen Irrgarten entkommen würden. Schließlich wusste nicht einmal Herbert, der bestimmt schon über ein Jahrhundert hier lebte, wo sie waren. Also wie sollten sie dann nur, indem sie die verschiedenen Gänge ausprobierten, einen Ausweg finden?

Während Alfred erneut in seiner Mutlosigkeit zu versinken drohte, überlegte Herbert fieberhaft, ob ihm nicht doch etwas zu diesen seltsamen unterirdischen Höhlen einfiel. Doch so lange er auch nachdachte, er hatte noch nie von diesem Ort unterhalb der Katakomben gehört, obwohl er das Schloss in- und auswendig kannte. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder über die Wände, den Boden, die Decke, aber nichts kam ihm bekannt vor. Doch plötzlich entdeckte er an der rechten Wand etwas, das ihn faszinierte, von dem er sich nicht wieder lösen konnte. Es schien, als würden ihn Gesichter aus der Wand heraus anstarren. Tatsächlich ließen sich im Stein Konturen von Lippen und Augen ausmachen, dazu Kinn und Wangenknochen.

Alfred zuckte mehr vor Schreck denn vor Schmerz zusammen, als sich Herberts Hand in seine Schulter grub. Er hatte nichts von der Faszination seines Freundes bemerkt und war sehr verwundert und überrascht, als er den nun die Wand anstarren sah. Was gab es denn da zu sehen? So sehr er auch versuchte, an der Wand etwas zu erkennen, er konnte nicht entdecken, was Herberts Blick gefangen hielt. Zwar hatte die Wand eine ungewöhnlich Form, doch das erschien Alfred nicht sonderlich faszinierend.

"Herbert?" Vorsichtig stieß er seinen Freund an, doch der zeigte keine Reaktion, sondern starrte weiter mit offenem Mund und großen Augen auf den Fels.

Herbert traute seinen Augen nicht. Die Gesteinsformation direkt vor ihm glich nicht nur irgendeinem Gesicht, nein, dieses Gesicht kannte er. Er hatte es schon oft in der Ahnengallerie gesehen, die fein geschwungene Nase, die leicht hervorstehenden Wangenknochen und die schmalen Lippen. Sein Vater hatte dieses Bild immer voller Stolz kommentiert und das so oft, dass Herbert jeden einzelnen Satz, den der Graf dann sagte, auswendig kannte. Das Gemälde in der Gallerie zeigte seinen Großvater, der als junger Mann, kurz nach der Geburt seines Sohnes, spurlos verschwunden war. Tagelang war der Wald durchkämmt und das Schloss auf den Kopf gestellt worden, doch vergebens, man hatte ihn nie wieder gesehen. In dieser Zeit kamen unter den Dienstboten und den Dorfbewohnern unzählige Gerüchte auf über Monster, Gespenster und lebende Tote, die in den Wäldern hausen sollten.

"Herbert? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Alfreds Hand auf seiner Schulter und der besorgte Tonfall in dessen Stimme holte ihn schließlich in die Realität zurück. Irritiert sah er sich um, bis er realisierte, dass sei nach wie vor in dem unterirdischen Gang waren. Als er noch einmal einen Blick auf die Wand warf, war dort nichts mehr zu erkennen. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Aber er hatte doch klar und deutlich das Gesicht gesehen, das dem seines Großvaters auf dem Gemälde so ähnlich war. Spielte ihm seine Fantasie vielleicht einfach einen Streich oder hatte dieses Labyrinth hier unten vielleicht etwas mit dem Verschwinden seines Großvaters zu tun? Was auch immer es sein mochte, sie hatten jetzt keine Zeit, sich damit zu befassen. Schließlich waren sie nicht zum Vergnügen hier, um Forschungen in Altertumswissenschaften zu betreiben.

Sanft legte er seine Hand auf Alfreds, die noch immer auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Er schenkte ihm einen zärtlichen Blick, als er zu ihm hinunter sah.

"Sei unbesorgt, es geht mir gut. Ich war nur... in Gedanken. Lass uns weitergehen."

Ganz überzeugt war Alfred davon nicht, doch er wollte auch nicht weiter fragen. Sie mussten hier heraus finden, dann war noch genug Zeit für alle möglichen Fragen und dann konnten sie vielleicht auch darüber sprechen, was in den letzten Tagen alles geschehen war, um mit dem ganzen ungewollten Abenteuer abzuschließen. Er folgte Herbert weiter den dunklen Gang entlang, doch so lange sie auch gingen, der Tunnel wollte kein Ende nehmen.

Als Beide schon glaubten, sie würden ewig so weiterlaufen, entdeckten sie in einiger Entfernung ein grünliches Licht. Anfangs war es nur ein leichter Schimmer, der, je näher sie kamen, immer deutlicher wurde. Bald waren sie so nah, dass das Licht bereits an die Wände des Ganges fiel und der Tunnel in sanftem Grün zu leuchten schien. Herbert und Alfred verlangsamten ihre Schritte und bestaunten im Gehen das schimmernde Gestein. Es war, als würden sie durch eine Grotte wandeln, in der sich das Wasser an den Wänden spiegelte. Vor lauter Staunen hatten sie fast nicht bemerkt, dass der Gang ein Ende gefunden hatte und nun in einer zweiten riesigen Höhle mündete, von der nur zwei weitere Tunnel abzweigten.

"Herbert... sieh doch..." Ohne seinen Freund anzusehen zupfte Alfred Herbert am Ärmel und deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Höhle. Wie Alfred traute auch der adlige Vampir seinen Augen kaum, als sein Blick auf die vielen schillernden und funkelnden grünen Steine fiel, die in die Wand eingelassen waren. Die Lichtquelle dahinter ließ sich nicht ausmachen, der Schein war zu hell, doch sie strahlte gleichmäßig stark hinter den vielen grünen Kristallen. Die Steine hatten die verschiedensten Formen. Einige ragten spitz und lang hervor, andere hoben sich kaum von der Wand ab, doch sie alle waren vollkommen glatt, als hätte man sie geschliffen. Ein wahres Kunstwerk, doch wer hätte das vollbringen sollen?

Noch immer brachte Herbert keinen Ton heraus, während Alfred seine Sprache schon wiedergefunden hatte. In ihm kam der Wissensdurst eines jungen Forschers durch, für den auf seinen bisherigen Reisen nie Platz gewesen war.

"Das ist ganz unglaublich, ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen! Was, denkst du, könnte das sein? Woher kommt dieses Licht? Und warum befinden sich die Kristalle nur an dieser Stelle der Höhle? Wieso sind sie grün, was für ein Material könnte das wohl sein?" Vor Aufregung überschlug sich seine Stimme beinahe, wusste er doch nicht, welche seiner vielen Fragen er zuerst stellen sollte. Wie Herbert, als er die seltsame Gesteinsformation gesehen hatte, vergaß er nun völlig, wo sie waren. Hatten in Gegenwart des Professors immer seine Ängste über die Neugier gesiegt, kannte sein Wissensdurst jetzt keine Grenzen.

Übereifrig wollte er die Höhle durchqueren, um die Kristalle aus der Nähe zu betrachten, doch Herbert hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

"Was soll das, ich will doch nur..." Verständnislos sah er seinen Freund an, doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts von seinen Gefühlen. Seine Miene war vollkommen ausdruckslos, als wäre sein Gesicht eine Maske, doch er war erfüllt von Unsicherheit, Besorgnis, Neugierde. Ihm war nicht klar, ob das hier eine Bedrohung war oder nicht. Vielleicht ging von diesem Steinen eine Gefahr aus, eine Gefahr für Alfred! Das wollte und konnte er nicht riskieren, doch andererseits wollte auch er wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Die Fragen, die Alfred ausgesprochen hatte, schwirrten ihm genauso durch den Kopf. Doch sein Instinkt warnte ihn, sagte ihm, dass er Alfred nicht gehen lassen durfte.

"Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich mir das zuerst ansehe und du hier wartest. Ich meine, nur für den Fall, dass irgendetwas mit diesen Kristallen nicht in Ordnung ist.", schlug er vor.

"Was soll denn an ein paar Kristallen gefährlich sein?" Für Alfred machte dieses Argument keinen Sinn, es klang eher nach einer Ausrede denn einer Begründung.

"Bitte, vertrau mir, Alfred. Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären, aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl." Herbert wusste selbst, dass das nicht sehr plausibel klang, doch er hoffte, Alfred überzeugen zu können, wenn er seine Gedanken und Gefühle aussprach, so unlogisch sie auch klingen mochten.

"Na schön, ganz wie du meinst. Ich verstehe es zwar nicht, aber wenn dir so viel daran liegt..." Sicher war es klüger, nachzugeben anstatt eine Diskussion mit Herbert anzufangen. Immerhin war er ans Nachgeben schon gewöhnt und auf ein paar Minuten kam es nicht an.

Mit langsamen, großen Schritten trat Herbert aus dem Gang in die Höhle. Das unangenehme Ziehen in der Magengegend wurde mit jedem Schritt stärker, je näher er den leuchtenden Kristallen kam. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, doch was war das? Er spürte, dass Gefahr drohte, doch um Alfred zu schützen, musste er die Quelle dieser Gefahr kennen. Er musste beweisen, dass er bereit war, alles für seinen Engel zu tun, dass er nicht nur davon sprach, ihn zu schützen und für ihn da zu sein. Hohle Worte hatten noch niemandem geholfen, weder Menschen noch Vampiren. Also ging er seinem Instinkt und den Magenschmerzen zum Trotz auf die Wand zu, in der die Steine eingelassen waren, um sie sich genauer anzusehen.

Doch auch jetzt, wo er direkt davor stand, konnte er nicht erkennen, woher das Licht kam. Es schien von jeder Fläche der unzähligen Kristalle reflektiert zu werden, sodass es keinen Anfang und kein Ende hatte, sondern sich immer wieder brach und spiegelte. Aus der Nähe war der grüne Schein noch viel intensiver als zuvor, sodass Herbert regelrecht hypnotisiert war. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich von dem Licht, diesem intensiven Grün wieder loszureißen. Fast ein wenig benommen strich er mit den Fingern vorsichtig über die Kristalle, fühlte, wie glatt sie wirklich waren. Er hatte noch keinen Edelstein in Händen gehalten, der so fein geschliffen war wie diese Steine hier.

Gerade wollte er sich zu Alfred umdrehen und ihm zurufen, dass alles in Ordnung sei und er kommen könne, als er einen seltsamen Geruch bemerkte. Er rümpfte einige Male die Nase, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, woher dieser Geruch kommen mochte. Obwohl seine Sinne so fein und ausgeprägt waren, fiel ihm nichts Vergleichbares ein, das er kannte, und diese Tatsache machte ihn sehr stutzig. Nur zu Beginn seines Lebens als Untoter hatte er öfters die Erfahrung gemacht, einen Geruch oder Geschmack nicht zu kennen, doch mit der Zeit hatte er alles, das ihm begegnete, einzuordnen gelernt. Wieso war es jetzt anders? Wieso wusste er nicht, wonach es auf einmal roch?

Alfred beobachtete den Älteren aus der Entfernung. Ein wenig erstaunte ihn dessen Verhalten, jedoch wunderte er sich nicht allzu sehr, war er doch allmählich an Herberts Eigenarten gewöhnt. Sein Freund schien von den Kristallen gefesselt zu sein, zumindest stand er eine ganze Weile regungslos vor ihnen, betrachtete sie eingehend und fuhr mit den Fingern über sie. Doch was dann geschah, verschlug dem jungen Wissenschaftler die Sprache. Völlig erstarrt sah er zu, wie ein feiner Nebel, der von dem Licht der Kristalle grün gefärbt wurde, seinen Freund einhüllte. Einige Augenblicke schien das Bild, das sich ihm bot, wie eingefroren. Herbert rührte sich nicht, er stand einfach nur da, doch auch der Nebel wirkte, als wäre er in der Luft stehen geblieben. Alfred glaubte schon, seine Augen würden ihm einen Streich spielen, doch auch, nachdem er einige Male geblinzelt hatte, änderte sich das Bild nicht. Was ging hier nur vor sich?

Er machte einige zögerliche Schritte auf Herbert zu, als der sich wieder umdrehte und der Nebel sich schlagartig in Luft auflöste. Von dem feinen Schleier war nichts mehr zu sehen. Langsam und noch immer ein wenig verwirrt kam Herbert zurück, sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, aber er sah nichts Bestimmtes an, die Lippen hatte er ein wenig geöffnet. Alfred befürchtete schon, sein Freund würde an ihm vorbei laufen, doch der Adlige blieb direkt neben ihm stehen, noch immer abwesend und entrückt.

"Herbert? Was hast du denn? Sag doch etwas!" Alfreds schüchterne Hand auf seiner Schulter nahm er gar nicht wahr. Nach einem kurzen Moment kam schließlich die leise, zögerliche Antwort: "Ich glaube, es geht mir gut... irgendetwas hat ganz merkwürdig gerochen, weißt du..."

Kaum waren diese Worte über seine Lippen gekommen, verdrehte er die Augen, seine Beine knickten ein und er fiel schwer vor Alfred zu Boden. Der starrte entsetzt auf seinen ohnmächtigen Freund, bis er neben ihm auf die Knie fiel.

"Herbert! Sag doch was, Herbert! Was hast du? Mach doch die Augen wieder auf!" Fast schon panisch redete er auf den Vampir ein, doch es kam keine Reaktion. Wie ein Toter lag Herbert vor ihm und Alfred wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Immer wieder rüttelte er ihn an der Schulter, während ihm erste Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Bitte, du musst wieder aufwachen..."

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, hörte er ein leises Flüstern aus dem Gang, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Erschrocken drehte er sich um, doch da war niemand. Trotzdem glaubte er zu hören, wie eine dünne Stimme etwas zu ihm sagte, nur was? Angestrengt konzentrierte er sich auf das Gemurmel, bis er etwas wie "Er ist mein..." vernahm. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er wandte sich schnell wieder dem bewusstlosen Herbert zu. Was auch immer hier vor sich ging, sie mussten diesen Ort schnellstmöglich verlassen, das stand fest. Nur wie?


	18. Wo ist Alfred?

Teil: 18

Kommentar: Da ich in Zukunft versuchen wollte, zumindest alle zwei, wenn nicht sogar jede Woche ein neues Kapitel zu posten, kommt hier auch schon die Fortsetzung. Nachdem der letzte Teil wohl recht spannend und auch unerwartet verlaufen ist und euch ein paar Rätsel aufgegeben hat, will ich versuchen diese Atmosphäre zu halten und die Spannung nicht gleich wieder fallen zu lassen. Hoffen wir, dass mir das geglückt ist.

Wo ist Alfred?

Von weit entfernt hörte Herbert eine Stimme, die er jedoch nicht zuordnen konnte. War das Alfred? Was war überhaupt geschehen? Er wollte doch zu ihm zurückgehen und ihm sagen, dass er ohne Gefahr die Steine untersuchen konnte. Aber dann? Mühsam kämpfte sich Herbert in die Wirklichkeit zurück, nahm er seine Umgebung doch nur wie durch einen dichten Nebel wahr. Er konnte nicht klar sehen und alle Geräusche und Lauten klangen, als wäre ihr Ursprung in weiter Entfernung. Sein Kopf fühlte sich wie Gummi an, zäh und träge, viel zu schlapp zum Denken. Was in aller Welt war passiert?

Er begann, den Untergrund abzutasten, um festzustellen, dass er wohl in der Höhle am Boden lag. Seinem Zustand nach zu urteilen, rang er sich zu der Erkenntnis durch, dass er wohl ohnmächtig geworden war. Ganz allmählich wurde sein Blick klarer und er konnte die Decke der Höhle wieder erkennen, doch ansonsten blieb seine Wahrnehmung stark getrübt. Noch immer war ein Teil dessen, was er sah, leicht verschwommen und trüb. Er wusste genau, irgendjemand sprach mit ihm, und diese Person konnte ja nur Alfred sein, doch es klang, als hätte er sehr viel Watte in den Ohren. Oder als wäre er fast taub. Seine feingliedrigen Hände glitten weiter über den Boden, stießen irgendwo auf Widerstand, von dem Herbert hoffte, dass es Alfreds Körper war.

Als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, sank er fast augenblicklich freiwillig wieder zurück auf den harten, kalten Stein. In seinem Kopf begann sich das Wenige, das er erkennen konnte, zu drehen und die Welt verschwamm noch mehr vor seinen Augen bis zur Unkenntlichkeit. Er kniff die Augen zu und stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus, als ihm auch noch übel wurde und er glaubte, Erbrochenes zu schmecken. Wieder dauerte es einige Zeit, bis sein Körper sich beruhigt hatte und seine Sinne zu funktionieren begannen. Die Taubheit ließ etwas nach und er konnte das raue Stimmchen erneut hören. War das Alfred? Seine Stimme klang doch völlig anders, sanft und schüchtern, dazu meist der besorgte Unterton, wenn es Herbert nicht gut ging.

So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, es war dem Vampir nicht möglich, die Stimme zu identifizieren oder die Worte, die sie sprach, zu verstehen. Es klang einmal wie ein feiner Singsang, wie ein Lied, dann wieder völlig abgehackt und ohne jede Melodie, eine Aufzählung von Sätzen. Wer oder besser was war das? Noch einmal wagte er, die Augen zu öffnen und nun stellte sich sein Sehvermögen schneller wieder ein. Er erkannte die Unebenheiten an der Decke und als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, sah er in einiger Entfernung das Funkeln der grünen Kristalle. Er schaute zur anderen Seite, doch da war niemand. Er lag neben einem schlichten Felsen ohne jede Spur von Alfred!

Er wollte schon aufschrecken und hochfahren, als er sich zum Glück daran erinnerte, dass der letzte Versuch eine sehr unangenehme Wirkung gehabt hatte. Also ging er es, trotz dem Gefühl, dass Eile geboten war, langsam an und prüfte zunächst nur, ob er den Kopf heben konnte. Noch immer war ihm leicht schwindelig, doch es war erträglich. Was er sah, verschwamm nicht mehr, und so wagte er den nächsten Schritt und richtete den Oberkörper ein Stück auf, indem er sich auf die Ellbogen stützte. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Kopf und ging schon im nächsten Moment in ein stetiges und heftiges Pochen über. Wieder ließ er ein leichtes Stöhnen vernehmen, doch dann ignorierte er den Schmerz so gut es ging, hielt tapfer die Augen offen und sah sich vorsichtig um.

Außer ihm und den funkelnden Kristallen war hier nichts auszumachen, nur ein paar herumliegende Felsen wie der, neben dem er lag. Aber warum war er allein? Wo war Alfred? Hatte er Angst bekommen und war davon gelaufen? Hatte er jemanden gehört und war nun unterwegs, um Hilfe zu holen? Aber wer sollte sie hier unten finden? Wenn nicht einmal er, ein von Krolock, dieses Tunnelsystem kannte, wer sollte dann in dieses Labyrinth finden? Die einzig plausible Erklärung schien ihm, dass Alfred in Panik weggelaufen war und nun in irgendeinem Gang oder einer Höhle kauerte, zitternd, ängstlich, allein.

Herbert fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen, er war hilflos und allein, wusste nicht wo sein Geliebter war, wie es ihm ging. Er verstand nicht, was geschehen war, und wie sein Vater hasste er es, die Kontrolle über eine Situation zu verlieren. Doch er reagierte nicht mit Wut und Zorn darauf, sondern mit Hilflosigkeit. Die brach im Moment wie eine Flutwelle über ihm herein, hatte er doch keine Ahnung, was er tun konnte und sollte. Er war es gewohnt, dass die Dinge nach seinen Plänen abliefen, dass das geschah, was er wollte. Jetzt allerdings waren diese Regeln wohl außer Kraft gesetzt, hatten ihre Bedeutung verloren. Wie sollte er nur Alfred finden und ihn in Sicherheit bringen? Was sollte er tun?

Beinah hätte er zu weinen begonnen, doch er riss sich zusammen, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Er war physisch und psychisch in einem furchtbaren Zustand, aber er konnte sich keinen Zusammenbruch erlauben. Er musste wieder zu Kräften kommen, musste seinen kleinen Engel suchen und ihn beschützen. Das war alles was zählte und wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, dann konnte er seine Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit mit Sicherheit besiegen. Er musste nur zu seiner gewohnten Stärke und Souveränität zurückkehren, die er sonst an den Tag legte, dann konnte er auch diese Situation meistern. Außerdem war er für Alfred die einzige Rettung, außer ihm gab es hier niemanden, der den Jungen vor Gefahr bewahren konnte.

Der Gedanke an Alfred erfüllte ihn mit neuer Kraft und so unternahm er einen ersten bedächtigen Versuch, sich weiter aufzurichten und wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Als er endlich sitzen konnte, ohne von einem weiteren Schwindelanfall heimgesucht zu werden, sah er sich noch einmal genau um, doch hier war niemand.

"Alfred? Alfred, wo bist du? Komm bitte zurück, Alfred!" Auf sein Rufen bekam er keine Antwort, entweder konnte oder wollte Alfred ihn nicht hören. Aber da war noch immer dieses feine Wispern, das etwas zu ihm sagte, ohne dass Herbert die Worte genau erkennen konnte. Was ging hier unten nur vor sich? Und wo war Alfred? Wie lange war er überhaupt bewusstlos gewesen? Wenn er Pech hatte, lag er hier schon mindestens eine halbe Stunde und dann wäre Alfred nur durch einen Zufall zu finden. Herbert wurde zunehmend unruhiger bei dem Gedanken, seinen Liebsten nicht wiederfinden zu können, und so mühte er sich weiter damit ab, aufzustehen und ein paar zögerliche Gehversuche zu unternehmen.

Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden dabei immer stärker und seine Knie fingen an zu zittern, als er sich zunächst hinkniete und sich dann langsam auf die Beine zog. Seine Beine drohten erneut einzuknicken und unter ihm nachzugeben, doch mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihm, stehen zu bleiben. Das Zittern in seinen langen Beinen wurde stärker, weswegen er erst einmal langsam zur Wand der Höhle taumelte und sich dort anlehnte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ein paar einfach Schritte so anstrengend sein könnten. Noch kämpfte er mit dem Pochen hinter seiner Stirn und der aufkommenden Übelkeit, doch Herbert war sicher, dass sich das nach ein paar Minuten geben würde.

Er wusste, dass es unnötig war, doch er schloss die Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Vampire brauchten keine Luft zum Atmen, aber die Anspannung wich damit ein wenig von ihm und er konnte sich wieder beruhigen. Tatsächlich hörte die Höhle, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, auch auf, sich vor ihm ständig zu drehen. Also ging er ein paar zögerliche Schritte, immer eine Hand an der Wand, und überprüfte, ob er es wohl wagen konnte, nach Alfred zu suchen. Seine Beine zitterten noch immer, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark, doch er wollte nun keine weitere Zeit verlieren. Alfred war wichtiger, als das leichte Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf. Nur mit welchem der Gänge sollte er anfangen?

Gerade wollte er überlegen, welcher der Tunnel nun die bessere Wahl wäre, als er wieder eine Stimme hörte, dieses Mal eine wesentlich vertrautere. War das nicht Alfred? Er spitzte die Ohren und konzentrierte sich auf die Rufe, die von sehr weit weg zu kommen schienen. Ja, tatsächlich, jemand rief seinen Namen und die Stimme kam eindeutig aus dem Gang gegenüber von demjenigen, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Noch einmal hörte er ganz genau hin und nun war er sicher, jemand rief seinen Namen. Ob es wirklich Alfred war, ließ sich nicht genau feststellen, doch Herbert wollte gerne glauben, dass es so war. Er wollte ihn gefunden haben und diesen Alptraum endlich beenden.

Also machte er sich daran, die Höhle zu durchqueren, was ihm nach einigen Metern mit jedem Schritt leichter fiel. Als er den Tunnel erreicht hatte, verspürte er nur noch das leichte Pochen in seinem Kopf, doch diesen dumpfen Schmerz ignorierte er.

"Alfred?" Seine Stimme wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen und er hörte sie einige Male als Echo. Nur eine Antwort blieb leider aus. Er machte noch zwei Schritte in den düsteren Gang hinein, als er meinte in einiger Entfernung jemanden zu sehen. War das vielleicht Alfred? Aus unerklärlichen Gründen ließen ihn seine sonst so scharfen Augen im Stich, vielleicht eine Nachwirkung der Ohnmacht. So war er gezwungen, sich dieser Person langsam zu nähern, um herauszufinden, wer nach ihm gerufen hatte.

Je näher er kam, umso klarer konnte er den jungen Mann vor sich erkennen, und als er ein paar blonde, von der Erde schmutzige Locken bemerkte, atmete er auf. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, es war wirklich Alfred. Diese Gewissheit ließ ihn ein wenig schneller laufen und er war schon bis auf ein paar Meter heran gekommen, als Alfred sich auch schon umdrehte und wortlos davon lief. Jetzt verstand Herbert die Welt nicht mehr, warum blieb er nicht bei ihm? Und wo lief er hin?

"Aber.. Alfred, warte!" So schnell er konnte, und das war noch nicht allzu schnell, lief er ihm nach. Wenn nur diese Kopfschmerzen endlich aufhören würden!

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf warnte ihn, sagte ihm, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, doch was nur? Wann immer Herbert dachte, es würde ihm einfallen, war sein Kopf mit einem Mal wie leer gefegt, seine Gedanken entzogen sich ihm und ließen sich nicht erfassen. So sehr er sich auch mühte, es half nichts und deshalb blieb ihm nicht viel anderes übrig, als Alfred zu folgen. Der war ihm schon ein ganzes Stück voraus und wie vorhin kaum noch in der Dunkelheit auszumachen.

"Bitte, Alfred, mach ein wenig langsamer, ich kann nicht so schnell..." Herbert wusste genau, wie kläglich und schwach sich das anhörte, vor allem aus seinem Mund, doch es entsprach leider den Tatsachen. Sein Körper schien ihm noch nicht wieder ganz zu gehorchen, denn es kam mehr als einmal vor, dass eines seiner Beine nachgab und er stolperte oder er gegen die Wand der Höhle taumelte. Warum ließ diese Benommenheit nicht endlich nach? Ihm war nicht mehr schwindelig und doch konnte von Körperbeherrschung nicht die Rede sein.

Doch Alfred rannte weiter, und es war, als hätte er nicht eines der Wörter gehört, die Herbert ihm zugerufen hatte, und so blieb ihm nichts übrig, als auch weiterzulaufen um Alfred nicht zu verlieren.

Der war in einiger Entfernung stehen geblieben am Eingang einer weiteren Höhle, von der zum Glück kein seltsam gefärbtes Licht ausging. Aber was wollte Alfred ihm nun so dringend zeigen? Immerhin kam er ihm jetzt näher, wenn auch nur langsam, denn seine Kräfte hatten erstaunlich schnell nachgelassen. Nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann war er endlich wieder bei Alfred. Als er ihn ansah, verwunderte ihn der Blick, mit dem er empfangen wurde. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihn diese blauen Augen so sicher und direkt ansahen, dazu ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Diese Mimik passte gar nicht zu seinem Geliebten, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Alfred hatte ihn nur wenige Augenblicke angesehen und sich dann abgewandt, um mit schnellen, großen Schritten in der dunklen Höhle zu verschwinden.

Herbert folgte ihm langsam, bereitete ihm die Dunkelheit doch nach wie vor große Schwierigkeiten. Gerade hatte er ein paar Schritte gemacht, als schlagartig ein dutzend Fackeln an den Wänden entzündet und der vordere Teil der Höhle hell erleuchtet wurde. Geblendet von dem Licht, kniff der Vampir die Augen zusammen, er fühlte einen scharfen Stich hinter den Schläfen.

"Alfred?" Wieder bekam er keine Antwort. Allmählich wurde die Sache wirklich unheimlich. Warum nur sprach er nicht mit ihm, sondern lief immer weiter? Zweifelsohne wollte Alfred, dass Herbert ihm hierher folgte, doch wozu?

Vorsichtig blinzelte er einige Male, um sich an das grelle Licht und allmählich konnte er auch wieder sehen. Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war, dass der hintere Höhlenteil kaum erkennbar war, während hier vorne jeder Stein von den Fackeln angeleuchtet wurde. Als läge die eine Hälfte hinter einer dunklen Nebelbank, doch wie sollte so etwas hier unten möglich sein? Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf Alfred und was er nun sah, raubte ihm gleichermaßen Atem und Verstand. Sein kleiner Engel saß mit nacktem Oberkörper auf einem Felsen in der Mitte der Höhle, auf den rechten Arm gestützt, ein Bein angewinkelt, den Rücken durchgebogen. Den Kopf hatte er ein wenig schräg gelegt und mit der linken Hand fuhr er sich geistesabwesend über den Oberkörper, stieß dabei hin und wieder kleine Seufzer aus. Mit einem lasziven Lächeln beobachtete er Herbert aus halboffenen Augen.

Der adlige Vampir traute seinen Augen nicht. Was ging hier vor sich? Wollte Alfred ihm das zeigen? Aber sie hatten doch jetzt keine Zeit, sie mussten einen Ausweg aus diesem Irrgarten finden, stattdessen räkelte sein Freund sich auf einem Felsen und wollte ihn... verführen? Ungläubig starrte er zu Alfred hinüber, er war unfähig, sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen. Sie waren ja wohl nicht zum Vergnügen hier!

"Komm." Mit diesem einen Wort forderte Alfred ihn auf, als er nun aufhörte, sich zu streicheln und Herbert seine Hand entgegen streckte.

"Alfred, was soll das? Ich meine... was geht hier vor? Was tust du da?" Herbert konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass das wirklich passierte. In einer anderen Situation hätte er sich sicher darüber gefreut, doch im Augenblick gab es mit Sicherheit andere Probleme.

"Hast du dir das nicht immer gewünscht? Ich will dir nur deinen Wunsch erfüllen... dich glücklich machen... komm, es wird dir gefallen.", lockte der junge Mann ihn weiter. Als Herbert noch immer nicht seiner Aufforderung nachkommen wollte, stand er langsam auf und bewegte sich in Richtung des hinteren Höhlenteils. Offenbar spielten seine Augen Herbert einen Streich, denn er glaubte zu sehen, wie der Nebel vor Alfred regelrecht zurückwich.

Nach einigen Metern blieb sein kleiner Engel wieder stehen und drehte sich um.

"Du musst schon mitkommen. Oder willst du mich wieder alleine lassen?" Die Frage hatte scharf und vorwurfsvoll geklungen, weshalb Herbert ihm jetzt tatsächlich folgte. Langsam wanderte er hinter Alfred her und auf den Nebel zu, der sich plötzlich wieder verdichtete, bis Alfred völlig darin verschwunden war.

"Alfred? Alfred! Was soll das alles, was passiert hier? Alfred!" Herbert fühlte sich wie betäubt, er konnte sich kaum bewegen und jeder Schritt war eine Anstrengung für sich. Auf sein Rufen bekam er keine Antwort und er wäre jetzt am liebsten einfach auf den Boden gefallen, um zu schlafen. Er war verwirrt, weil er nicht wusste was hier geschah, besorgt um Alfred und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, falsch war an der Situation.

Plötzlich lichtete sich der Dunst vor ihm und Herbert wagte noch zwei Schreite, doch was er dann sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Er wollte schreien und aus seiner Kehle drang kein Laut, seine Stimme war fort. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf, starrte auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Mit weit offenem Mund stand er da, sein Körper wurde wieder von einem heftigen Zittern erfasst, seine Knie wurden weich, doch er blieb stehen, als wäre er eingefroren in dieser Pose. Was er sah, konnte und wollte er nicht glauben, es konnte nicht geschehen sein und doch änderte sich das Bild vor seinen Augen nicht.

In einigen Metern Entfernung, an der Wand der Höhle, stand ein mächtiger, alter Thron aus Stein gehauen. Er war breit genug für zwei Personen, sehr schlicht und stand auf einer kleinen Erhöhung, vier Stufen führten zu ihm hinauf. Doch das war es nicht, was Herbert das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, nein, die Person auf dem Thron entsetzte ihn viel mehr.

Alfred, sein Alfred, sein kleiner blonder Engel saß auf dem Thron, ein Bein über eine der Armlehnen gelegt, seine Arme hingen schlaff herunter, die Hände ruhten ebenfalls auf den Armlehnen. Sein Kopf war zur Seite gesunken und er starrte Herbert aus kalten, toten Augen an. Das sonst so schöne hellblau war zu eisblau geworden, ohne jedes Leben. Sein Oberkörper war noch immer nackt und mit blutigen Kratzern übersät, die Haut hing an einigen Stellen nur noch in Fetzen. Eine Dornenranke wand sich um seinen ganzen Körper und um den Thron herum, hielt ihn in dieser Position, hing auch in seinen Haaren.

Steif und regungslos stand Herbert da, unfähig den Blick abzuwenden, die Augen fest auf Alfred gerichtet. Noch immer brachte er keinen Ton heraus, konnte sich nicht rühren, nur starren aus weit offenen Augen. Er zitterte und bebte am ganzen Körper, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun, mit einem Mal wurden die Kopfschmerzen schlimmer als zuvor, fühlten sich an wie tausende von heißen Nadeln in seinem Kopf, doch er konnte sich nur auf den Thron vor sich, auf Alfred konzentrieren. Der Schmerz in seinem Inneren wurde unerträglich und plötzlich erfasste ihn wieder dieses Schwindelgefühl, stärker als vorhin, die Welt wurde schwarz um ihn und er bekam gar nicht mehr mit, wie er zu Boden fiel.


	19. Erlösung

Teil: 19

Kommentar: Lange hat es gedauert, bis ihr dieses Kapitel lesen durftet, aber meine liebe Beta ist im Moment ziemlich im Stress, da wollte ich ihr nicht dauernd lästig fallen. Deshalb habe ich das hier selber, so gut ich das eben kann, überarbeitet und stelle es einfach mal ungebetat on. Wenn sie doch noch Zeit dafür findet, gibt es vermutlich eine korrigierte Fassung, aber erstmal dürft ihr diese hier lesen.

Erlösung

Herbert glaubte schon, ein Déjà-vu zu haben, als er langsam zu sich kam und wie kurz zuvor jemanden rufen hörte. Am liebsten wäre er wieder ohnmächtig geworden, doch da war eine Hand, die schüchtern über seine Wange strich. Ihn überkam eine unerklärliche Angst vor dem, was er sehen könnte, wenn er die Augen öffnete. Alles, woran er sich noch erinnern konnte, war das Bild von Alfred auf dem Thron - von Dornen umrankt und mit blutigen Schrammen und Wunden übersät, vollkommen leblos. Würde ihn dieser Anblick empfangen, wenn er es wagte, hinzusehen? Aber warum sollte es jetzt anders sein? Er wusste, was er gesehen hatte, was passiert war und auch, wenn er es nicht glauben wollte, musste er sich damit abfinden, dass es Realität war. Schließlich konnte nicht einmal ein Vampir wie er die Dinge ungeschehen machen.

"Herbert? Bist du wach?" Eine leise, freundliche Stimme war ganz nah bei ihm und fast wollte Herbert glauben, dass sie zu Alfred gehörte. Doch er wusste, dass das nicht sein konnte. Vermutlich spielten ihm seine Sinne das nur vor, als Schutzfunktion: Sein Verstand wollte ihn schützen und gaukelte ihm deshalb etwas vor, ließ ihn halluzinieren, damit er nicht mit der schmerzlichen Wirklichkeit konfrontiert wurde.

"Herbert? Mach die Augen auf, bitte!" Nicht nur freundlich, sondern auch sorgenvoll klangen diese Worte in seinen Ohren, ein schöner Traum, doch er rettete ihn wohl kaum vor der Wirklichkeit. Nur warum spürte er dann immer noch diese Hand an seiner Wange und eine zweite auf seinem Arm?

Widerwillig öffnete er nun doch langsam die Augen, kniff sie jedoch gleich wieder zu, als er von einem hellen Lichtschein geblendet wurde. Richtig, die Fackeln an den Wänden, ihr Licht hatte ihm schon vorhin in den Augen weh getan.

"Blendet die Fackel? Warte, ich stecke sie dort drüben in die Erde." Was sollte das? So verrückt konnte doch nicht einmal sein Verstand sein, dass er sich so etwas ausdachte, oder doch?

"Herbert?" Er unternahm einen zweiten Versuch, die Augen zu öffnen und nun schmerzte das Licht nicht mehr ganz so sehr. Benommen blinzelte er einige Male, bis er wieder halbwegs klar sehen konnte. Es erstaunte ihn, dass seine Sinne dieses Mal viel schneller wieder normal funktionierten und er schon nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder hören und sehen konnte.

"Endlich! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Über ihm tauchte ein blonder Lockenschopf auf und Herbert traute seinen Augen nicht. Alfred war hier? Bei ihm? Irritiert blinzelte er noch einige Male, doch alles was sich änderte, war, dass er etwas schärfer sehen konnte. Ungläubig starrte er in die blauen Augen, die ihn voller Sorge und Zuneigung von oben ansahen. Wie war das nur möglich? Alfred war doch... oder etwa nicht? Wurde er jetzt verrückt? Zitternd streckte er eine Hand nach den weichen Locken aus. Er wollte seinen Freund berühren, wollte wissen, dass er wirklich da war, doch andererseits hatte er auch Angst, seine Hand könnte ins Leere fassen.

Kurz bevor seine Finger das Gesicht des anderen erreichten, wurden sie von zwei Händen abgefangen. Alfred nahm die schlanke, kühle Hand in seine, drückte sie an seine Wange und schmiegte sich daran. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss er die Augen, drückte die Hand noch ein wenig fester.

"Alfred...? Du bist es wirklich, oder?" Nur sehr zögerlich und leise wagte Herbert, diese Frage zu stellen, denn er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was er sah.

"Natürlich bin ich es, wen hattest du denn erwartet?" Alfred überraschte diese Frage, sie machte für ihn keinen Sinn. Er schlug die Augen wieder auf, noch immer hielt er Herberts Hand in seiner, und sah seinen Freund fragend an.

"Ich weiß nicht..." Vorsichtig richtete er sich wieder auf, bis er mit Alfred, der neben ihm kniete, auf Augenhöhe war. Er entzog ihm seine Hand und strich ihm nun doch mit einem ungläubigen Staunen im Gesicht über die Haare. Was war hier passiert? Hatte er geträumt? Oder war er wirklich verrückt geworden? In seinem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken umher wie ein Bienenschwarm, er hatte keine Ahnung, was sich vorhin hier unten abgespielt hatte, doch offensichtlich war etwas anderes geschehen als das, was er gesehen hatte. Oder halluzinierte er jetzt und Alfred war gar nicht hier?

Er stöhnte leise auf und stützte den Kopf in eine Hand. Herbert wusste nicht mehr, was wirklich war und was nicht, was er nun glauben durfte, was er nur geträumt oder sich zusammen phantasiert hatte.

"Geht es dir nicht gut? Hast du noch Kopfschmerzen?" Herbert sah auf und sein Blick begegnete wieder Alfreds. Sanfte blaue Augen, ein freundliches, liebevolles Lächeln, weiche, blonde Locken, die dieses hübsche Gesicht einrahmten. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er in der Wirklichkeit angekommen war und nicht mehr träumte oder Wahnvorstellungen hatte.

"Doch, doch... es ist schon in Ordnung... aber vorhin... was war da los?"

"Das wollte ich dich fragen. Du bist so plötzlich ohnmächtig geworden und als du wieder aufgewacht bist, warst du ganz merkwürdig, als könntest du mich nicht mehr hören oder sehen. Und dann bist du hierher gelaufen. Ich dachte schon, du führst Selbstgespräche, ich konnte manchmal gar nicht richtig verstehen, was du gesagt hast. Und als wir hier waren, hast du die Wand angestarrt als stündest du dem Tod persönlich gegenüber. Naja, und dann bist du wieder ohnmächtig geworden." Voller Verwunderung hörte Herbert zu, was Alfred ihm berichtete, doch so ganz verstand er noch immer nicht, was passiert war. Er war so sicher gewesen, dass Alfred ihn durch den Gang in diese Höhle gelotst hatte.

"Dann... aber du bist doch... du warst... ich habe dich doch gesehen... du hast gesagt, ich soll mit hierher kommen..." Verwirrt stammelte Herbert diese Worte vor sich hin, während Alfred noch immer nicht verstand, was eigentlich geschehen war. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum Herbert nicht reagiert hatte, wenn er ihn etwas gefragt oder ihn berührt hatte. Immer wieder hatte er versucht, zu ihm durchzudringen, doch er hatte keine Chance gehabt. Herbert hatte ihn rigoros ignoriert, als wäre er gar nicht da. So hatte Alfred zusehen müssen, wie sein Freund sich schwach und zittrig auf die Beine gekämpft hatte und in einem der Gänge verschwunden war. Warum er dorthin gelaufen war und warum er nun einige Male nach ihm, nach Alfred, gerufen hatte, mit wem er die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatte und warum er, als sie in der Höhle angekommen waren, so entsetzt auf die Gesteinsformation an der Wand gestarrt hatte, all das hätte Alfred gern gewusst.

Doch Herbert war noch immer sehr durcheinander, sein Blick war abwesend und er schien angestrengt nachzudenken, um sich zu erklären, was mit ihm passiert war. Offensichtlich machte es ihm zu schaffen, dass er nicht Herr der Lage gewesen war, dass er die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie erst einmal nicht weiter darüber sprachen, sondern sich jetzt beide auf etwas anderes konzentrierten, denn auch Alfred hatte die Situation verwirrt. Zum zweiten Mal hatte er erlebt, dass Herbert nicht in der Lage war, ihn immer und vor allem zu beschützen. Er war zuverlässig, ohne Zweifel, er tat alles in seiner Macht Stehende, um Gefahr von Alfred abzuwenden, doch manche Dinge konnte auch Herbert von Krolock nicht beeinflussen.

"Herbert?" Der Angesprochene sah Alfred an und man merkte sofort, dass seine Gedanken weit weg gewesen waren.

"Vielleicht... ist es besser, wenn wir jetzt erst einmal einen Ausgang suchen, anstatt hier zu sitzen und zu grübeln. Meinst du nicht auch, dass das für uns beide besser wäre?" Herbert wusste, dass Alfreds Vorschlag jetzt das einzig Vernünftige war, denn es nützte niemandem, wenn er hier saß und seine Gedanken im Kreis jagte. Darüber hatte er fast vergessen, dass er nicht der einzige Leidtragende war. Alfred würde mit Sicherheit noch eine ganze Weile mit dem, was er erlebt hatte, zu kämpfen haben, ohne dass Herbert ihm dabei wirklich helfen konnte. Alles, was ihm möglich war, war Beistand zu leisten, seinen Freund in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, doch mehr konnte er für ihn nicht tun.

"Natürlich, du hast völlig Recht. Wir müssen hier raus und dann brauchen wir alle beide wohl eine Zeit lang Ruhe, denkst du nicht auch?" Sanft strich er seinem Geliebten, der kaum merklich nickte, über die Wange, um dann einen Versuch zu unternehmen, aufzustehen. Er fühlte sich noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, doch mit Alfreds Hilfe war es wohl machbar, dass sie ihre Suche nun fortsetzten. Ein letztes Mal sah er sich in der Höhle um, in der keine Spur von Fackeln oder einem Thron waren. Einzig die Gesteinsformation an der einen Wand erinnerte an so etwas wie Stufen und einen steinernen Thron, doch viel mehr gab es hier nicht zu sehen.

"Geht es so? Kannst du gehen?" Noch immer war Alfred besorgt, schließlich war sein Freund zwei Mal hintereinander bewusstlos gewesen und wer wusste schon, was das bei einem Vampir bewirken konnte?

"Natürlich, mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht schon." Tatsächlich konnte er, wenn auch leicht auf Alfred gestützt, schon wieder gehen. Dass seine Kopfschmerzen noch nicht nachgelassen hatten, verriet er jetzt lieber nicht. Er wollte Alfred schließlich nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten, als er es schon getan hatte. Also verschwanden sie gemeinsam in dem Tunnel, von dem die Höhle abzweigte, wobei Alfreds Fackel zwar nicht nötig, aber doch nützlich war.

"Woher hast du die eigentlich?", frage Herbert mit Blick auf die Fackel.

"Sie steckte an der Wand im Boden. Als du die Höhle betreten hast, hat sie sich wie von selbst entzündet... das war ganz eigenartig. Ich glaube, ich habe sie mehr aus Gewohnheit genommen." Ein verlegenes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht und erst jetzt merkte er, wie überflüssig das gewesen war. Ein Vampir brauchte schließlich keine Lampen oder Fackeln, selbst er sah inzwischen in der Dunkelheit sehr gut.

"Dann behalt sie nur, wer weiß, wofür wir sie vielleicht noch einmal brauchen können." Nun gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, den Tunnel entlang, immer weiter.

Auch dieser Gang schien eine ganze Weile nirgends hin zu führen, doch nach fast einer Stunde, in der Herbert sich ein wenig erholt hatte, erreichten sie einen kleinen Raum. Von hier führte kein Gang weiter, eine Sackgasse.

"Dann sind wir den ganzen Weg umsonst gelaufen?" Alfred seufzte erschöpft auf, er hatte so gehofft, dass dieser Gang sie zu einem Ausgang führen würde.

"Möglich, aber am besten machen wir erst einmal noch eine kleine Pause und sehen uns hier in Ruhe um. Zeit haben wir ja mehr als genug." Der Zynismus in Herberts Stimme war nicht zu überhören, auch ihm wäre lieber gewesen, wenn dieser Fußmarsch ihr letzter in diesem Labyrinth gewesen wäre. Doch das Schicksal hatte wohl andere Pläne mit ihnen.

Herbert ließ sich auf einen Felsen sinken und streckte die langen Beine von sich. Seine Füße schmerzten ihn nun schon eine ganze Weile und auch sein Kopf ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Immer wieder pochte es hinter seiner Stirn, vermutlich rührte das noch daher, dass er auf dem Steinboden aufgeschlagen war, als er ohnmächtig geworden war.

"Herbert? Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?" Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Alfred direkt vor ihm stand und ihn schon wieder sorgenvoll musterte. Dabei wollte er ihn doch nicht ständig beunruhigen und ihn ängstigen. Er wollte endlich sein Versprechen einlösen und Alfred beschützen können, doch scheinbar machte er in dieser Hinsicht alles falsch.

"Aber natürlich, ich bin nur müde, das ist alles. Leider brauchen auch wir Untoten hin und wieder etwas Schlaf." Herbert bemühte sich, Alfred ein harmloses Lächeln zu schenken, was wohl auch gelang, denn der gab sich damit zufrieden und akzeptierte diese Erklärung fürs Erste.

Alfred sah sich nun genauer in der Höhle um, die zwar klein, aber erstaunlich hoch und wie ein Zylinder geformt war. Er wanderte an der Wand entlang, fuhr mit den Fingern über das raue, unebene Gestein, doch er konnte nichts entdecken, was ihnen weiterhalf. Sie waren wohl wirklich nur in einer Sackgasse gelandet und durften nun den ganzen Weg zurückgehen. Alfred schrak aus seinen trüben Gedanken auf, als er mit der Hand in eine Vertiefung in der Wand glitt. Verwundert und überrascht betrachtete er den Fels näher und bemerkte, dass in regelmäßigen Abständen ungefähr gleich große Vertiefungen in den Fels gehauen waren. Sie alle waren länglich und schmal, hatten ungefähr die gleichen Ausmaße.

"Herbert? Sie dir das hier mal an, was glaubst du ist das?" Herbert verstand die Aufregung in Alfreds Stimme nicht ganz, doch mit wenigen Schritten stand er hinter ihm und erkannte fast im gleichen Moment, wovon Alfred sprach. Sein Blick folgte den Kerben in der Wand nach oben und sie schienen bis unter die Decke zu gehen, immer in dem gleichen Abstand.

"Ich bin nicht sicher, aber das könnte eine Art... Leiter in der Wand sein..."

"Das dachte ich auch schon. Wo die wohl hinführt?" Alfred sah zu seinem Freund auf und sein Blick verriet, dass er es gern herausfinden wollte. Herbert verstand, vielleicht war das der Ausweg, nach dem sie gesucht hatten. Vielleicht war der Weg doch nicht umsonst gewesen.

"Nun, wie ich schon sagte, wir haben viel Zeit, also können wir auch herausfinden, wo uns diese Leiter hinführt." Zwar stand Herbert jeder Art von Experiment heute skeptisch gegenüber, das letzte war schließlich nicht gut ausgegangen, doch auch er hoffte, dass sie diesen Ort auf so endlich verlassen konnten.

"Meinst du, es ist ungefährlich?" Alfred hatte sich wieder der Leiter zugewandt und tastete über die ersten Sprossen, prüfte, ob der Stein vielleicht schon porös war. Doch er war massiv und könnte ihrem Gewicht standhalten.

"Ich hoffe es... am besten gehst du zuerst, wenn du fällst, landest du dann wenigstens auf mir." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht klopfte Herbert Alfred aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Sie konnten schließlich nur gewinnen.

So machten sich die beiden Vampire daran, die Wand empor zu klettern. Die Sprossen waren nicht allzu tief in den Fels gehauen, vielleicht fünf oder zehn Zentimeter, aber nicht mehr. Vor allem Herbert, dessen Füße, genau wie sein restlicher Körper, ziemlich groß waren, hatte damit Probleme, doch auch Alfred merkte, wie wackelig und unsicher diese Konstruktion war. Dennoch kletterten sie schweigend weiter, beide darauf konzentriert, nicht abzurutschen oder ins Leere zu treten. Der Weg nach oben war länger, als sie gedacht hatten, was wohl auch daran lag, dass er sehr mühsam war. Beiden kam es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, bis sie zumindest die Hälfte hinter sich hatten. Längst fühlte Alfred ein unangenehmes Ziehen in den Armen, die an solch eine Belastung nicht gewöhnt waren. Das war eben etwas anderes, als Taschen für Abronsius zu schleppen.

Herbert ging es nicht besser, vor allem seine Füße und Beine schmerzten noch immer, aber auch seine Arme wurden mit der Zeit müde und kraftlos. Doch er kämpfte sich weiter und überwand sich, schließlich konnte er wohl kaum einfach loslassen und sich in die Tiefe stürzen. Knochenbrüche waren zwar für Vampire nicht gefährlich, aber äußerst unangenehm. Er hoffte, dass die zweite Hälfte des Weges leichter würde, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Mit jeder Stufe wurde das Ziehen in Armen und Beinen stärker, nahm der Schmerz ein wenig zu.

Alfred über ihm verlangsamte das Tempo bereits. Er war einiges an Anstrengungen gewöhnt, doch nun erreichte auch er endgültig das Ende seiner Kräfte. Der Abstand zur Decke schien nicht kleiner zu werden, jeder Schritt war eine Qual und genau wie Herbert wünschte er sich, sie hätten es nicht versucht.

Endlich erreichte Alfred die letzte Sprosse, beide waren sie erleichtert, oben angekommen zu sein, doch wo sollen sie jetzt hin? Hier war kein Durchgang in der Wand oder der Decke zu erkennen.

"Was machen wir denn jetzt, Herbert? Ich kann mich nicht mehr lange halten und hier oben ist nichts, wo wir hin könnten." Herbert merkte, wie entkräftet und erschöpft Alfred klang. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er diese Frage stellte. Also suchte der Adlige nun händeringend nach einer Antwort, während er sich weiter bemühte, nicht den wenigen Halt, den er hatte, zu verlieren. Fieberhaft suchte er Wand und Decke ab, doch... Moment! Was war das?

"Alfred? Siehst du die Ritzen direkt über dir in der Decke? Das könnte eine Platte oder sowas sein, vielleicht kann man sie hochstemmen." Tatsächlich, da waren Ritzen und der Form nach konnte das wirklich eine Bodenfließe oder etwas in der Art sein. Alfred tastete hastig die Decke ab, er hoffte, dass sie auf diesem Weg endlich hier heraus konnten, und als er dagegen drückte, spürte er, wie sie leicht nachgab.

"Du hast Recht, und sie bewegt sich sogar, aber... wie soll ich sie hochstemmen? Die Platte ist viel zu schwer für mich..." Sein Mut schwand wieder, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie zwar einen Ausgang gefunden hatten, ihn aber vielleicht gar nicht nutzen konnten. Am liebsten hätte er leise angefangen zu weinen, doch Herbert kam eine Idee.

"Ich weiß, was wir tun. Wenn wir uns beide zusammen reißen und anstrengen, kann das klappen. Pass genau auf! Ich werde jetzt noch ein Stück hochklettern und dann versuchen, ob ich dich an der Hüfte festhalten kann. Dann hast du die Arme frei und kannst die Platte hochdrücken."

Alfred war nicht begeistert von diesem Plan, aber schon fühlte er Herberts schlanken, kräftigen Arm, der ihn umfasste und festhielt, sodass er sich tatsächlich von der Wand lösen konnte. Ihm war alles andere als wohl dabei, allein bei dem Gedanken, dass er abstürzen konnte, wurde ihm flau im Magen. Doch für solche Vorstellungen war keine Zeit er musste sich beeilen, denn sie würden diesen Balanceakt beide nicht lange aushalten. Also nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen und stemmte sich mit seinen Armen gegen die Platte, die sich langsam nach oben drücken ließ. Zentimeter um Zentimeter löste sie sich aus dem Gestein der Decke und als Alfred schon glaubte, er hätte keine Kraft mehr, konnte er sie endlich beiseite schieben.

Mit letzter Kraft tastete er nach dem Rand der Öffnung, die gerade groß genug für einen Menschen, oder auch Vampir, war und zog sich hoch. Er fühlte, wie Herbert ihm half, ihn noch nach oben schob, bis er ganz hinauf geklettert war. Doch gerade, als Alfred die Beine aus dem Loch gezogen hatte und sich umdrehen wollte, um Herbert hochzuziehen, hörte er einen entsetzten Schrei unter sich.

Herbert merkte, wie mit einem Mal die Stufe, auf der er stand, unter seinen Füßen wegbrach, er hörte, wie der Stein in die Tiefe fiel und eine Ewigkeit später erst aufprallte. Einzig mit seinem linken Arm hielt er sich an einer Sprosse, doch wie lange noch?


	20. Heimkehr

Teil: 20

Kommentar: Um meine verbliebenen Leser nicht zu sehr zu ärgern, erfahrt ihr jetzt endlich, wie es weitergeht, ob Herbert und Alfred ihren Aufstieg wohl beide noch heil überstehen und wo sie jetzt schon wieder gelandet sein. Ich habe nach euren Reviews überlegt, ob ich das Kapitel noch umschreibe, aber ich habe es jetzt so gelassen, sonst wäre meine ganze Planung durcheinander gekommen.

Also, Vorhang auf und viel Spaß mit dem 20.Kapitel!

Heimkehr

"Herbert, du musst meine Hand nehmen!" Alfred hing kopfüber in dem Loch, durch das er vor wenigen Augenblicken geklettert war, und streckte seinem Freund einen Arm entgegen, mit der anderen Hand hielt er sich am Rand des Lochs fest. Doch so sehr Herbert sich auch bemühte, er kam nicht an die rettende Hand heran, obwohl er so lange Arme hatte. Es fehlten nur ein paar Zentimeter, eine minimale und doch unüberwindbare Distanz. Er hielt sich nur noch mit einer Hand fest, sonst bewahrte ihn nichts vor dem Sturz in die Tiefe. Mit den Füßen tastete er immer wieder nach Halt an der Wand, doch er rutschte immer wieder ab. Alfred streckte sich ein wenig mehr, machte sich so lang er konnte, ohne hinunter zu fallen, doch es half nichts, er konnte Herbert nicht nach oben ziehen.

Herbert merkte, wie der Stein unter seiner Hand nun auch nachzugeben begann, wie die ersten kleinen Steinchen wegbrachen und in die Tiefe fielen. Er sah sich selber schon hinab stürzen und mit zertrümmerten Knochen dort unten liegen, bewegungsunfähig und für immer gefangen, als er mit einem Fuß endlich eine der Sprossen zu fassen bekam. In letzter Sekunde konnte er sich abstoßen und Alfreds Hand ergreifen, mit der Hand fasste er nach der Umrandung des Lochs in der Decke. Genau in diesem Augenblick brach die Stufe, an der er sich eben noch gehalten hatte, weg, wieder fiel Gestein in die Tiefe und zerplatzte Sekunden später beim Aufprall auf dem Boden.

Er sah hoch zu Alfred, der alle Mühe hatte, seinen Freund zu halten, und in seinen Augen konnte Herbert erkennen, dass Alfred genauso viel Angst gehabt hatte wie er selber. So gut er konnte, zog er sich mit der einen Hand an der Umrandung nach oben, Alfred zog an seinem anderen Arm und bekam schließlich auch Herberts Hemdkragen zu fassen. Endlich konnte sich Herbert durch das Loch nach oben ziehen, wo er und Alfred sich erschöpft und kraftlos zu Boden fallen ließen. Seine Arme zitterten und hätte sein Herz nicht längst aufgehört zu schlagen, dann hätte es ihm bis zum Hals geklopft. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und rührte sich nicht mehr, genoss die Kühle des Steinbodens, auf dem sie lagen.

Alfred ging es nicht anders, er hatte schon geglaubt, dass sein Freund verloren wäre. Auch er lag mit geschlossenen Augen da, seine Gedanken rasten um die Vorstellung, Herbert hätte abstürzen können. Er wusste nicht, ob ein Vampir so etwas überleben konnte, aber er wollte es auch nicht ausprobieren. Seine Hand tastete über den Boden, suchte nach Herberts, fand sie und umschloss sie. Er drückte die Hand des anderen, musste sich versichern, dass sie wirklich beide hier waren, dass sie es beide geschafft hatten und in Sicherheit waren. Als Alfred fühlte, wie der Druck kurz erwidert wusste, konnte er endlich sicher sein, dass es stimmte, der Alptraum war vorüber.

Vor Erleichterung rollten ihm ein paar Tränen übers Gesicht, er gab keinen Ton von sich. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich nur das gewünscht, dass sie aus diesem Labyrinth endlich entkommen und ins Schloss zurückfinden würden. Jetzt, wo ihr ungewolltes Abenteuer ein Ende gefunden hatte, konnte er es noch gar nicht fassen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass es wirklich überstanden hatten.

Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, saß Herbert direkt neben ihm und hatte sich über seinen Freund gebeugt. Er wischte Alfred die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und drückte ihm dann einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Wir haben es geschafft, chéri, wir haben es wirklich geschafft." Man sah ihm an, wie müde und erschöpft er war, doch er lächelte, als er Alfred nun auf die Beine zog.

"Weißt du, wo wir hier sind?" Herbert lachte bei dieser Frage leise auf und antwortete dann: "Ja, jetzt weiß ich endlich, wo wir sind, mein Engel. Das hier ist einer der alten Kellergänge, sie werden kaum noch benutzt, aber wenn wir in diese Richtung gehen,", Herbert deutete auf den Gang vor ihnen, "dann dürfte es nicht mehr weit sein bis zur Gruft." Mit diesen Worten zog er Alfred mit sich. Er war zwar entkräftet, doch der Gedanke, an Alfred gekuschelt eine Ewigkeit lang schlafen zu können, trieb ihn ein letztes Mal an weiterzulaufen.

"Dann schlafen wir wieder in der Gruft?" Man merkte an seinem Unterton, dass Alfred von dieser Vorstellung nicht gerade begeistert war, die Gründe dafür konnte Herbert sich denken. Doch der Adlige wusste ihn zu beruhigen: "Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, du wirst bei mir im Sarg schlafen. Wenn noch einmal jemand auf die Idee kommen sollte, dich mir wegzunehmen, werde ich es merken und ihn in die Flucht schlagen." Er lachte wieder und strubbelte Alfred durch die Haare, der nun auch lachen musste. Von nun an würde er seinen kleinen Engel wirklich beschützen, und wenn er erst einmal wieder bei Kräften war, dann würde er auch dem Friedhof noch einen kleinen Besuch abstatten.

Alfred war tatsächlich beruhigt, oder zumindest zu müde um sich weiter Sorgen zu machen, jedenfalls folgte er Herbert weiter bereitwillig in Richtung der Gruft. Der Weg dorthin war nicht mehr allzu weit und so standen sie nach wenigen Minuten vor den beiden steinernen Prunksärgen, in denen sonst Herbert und sein Vater ruhten. Herbert zog Alfred den Umhang, den dieser trotz aller Strapazen noch immer trug, von den Schultern und warf in achtlos zu Boden. Dann entledigte er sich seines Hemdes, das auch schon sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Alfred stand noch ein wenig unschlüssig neben ihm, er war zwar sehr müde, aber sollte er deshalb wirklich wieder in einem Sarg schlafen? Die Erinnerung an die Nacht, in der der Professor seinen Holzsarg mit Nägeln verschlossen hatte, war keine angenehme und er wollte nicht schon wieder im Schlaf überrascht werden. Sicher war die Vorstellung, er könnte zwei Mal in so kurzer Zeit entführt werden, albern, das sagte er sich ja auch die ganze Zeit, aber trotzdem blieb ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend zurück.

"Alfred?" Herbert hatte seinen jungen Freund beobachtet und sich schon eine Vorstellung davon gemacht, worüber der wohl grübeln mochte. Die letzten Tage waren sicher keine schöne Erinnerung, doch der Schlaf im Sarg war erholsamer als jeder andere.

"Ich kann mir denken, was gerade in dir vorgeht, aber im Sarg kommen wir viel schneller wieder zu Kräften, glaube mir. Ein Tag müsste völlig ausreichen, und wenn du möchtest, können wir danach erst einmal wieder eine Zeit lang oben in einem der Betten schlafen." Alfred fühlte die zarte, kühle Hand auf der Schulter und betrachtete weiter seine Fußspitzen, wie er es schon die letzten Minuten getan hatte. Am liebsten hätte er gefragt, ob sie nicht jetzt schon wieder oben schlafen könnten, in einem großen Bett statt in diesem engen Steinsarg.

Als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen, nahm Herbert ihn nun bei der Hand und sagte: "Na schön, dann komm. So hat das wohl wenig Sinn." Alfred schaute ihn verständnislos aus großen, fragenden Augen an, doch Herbert zog ihn einfach mit sich aus der Gruft die Treppen nach oben. Die kühlen Gänge entlang, durch die Eingangshalle, in die zum Glück der Mond und nicht die Sonne schien, und dann noch eine Treppe nach oben, wieder einen langen Gang hinunter führte der Ältere ihn zu seinen eigenen Schlafzimmern. Hier war alles unverändert, das große Himmelbett aus dunklem Holz, die schweren Vorhänge, die zugezogen waren und jeden Lichtstrahl aussperrten, und die weiche Bettwäsche. Es schien, als wären sie nie fort gewesen, sondern gerade erst von einem Spaziergang gekommen.

"Ist es besser, wenn wir hier schlafen?", hakte Herbert noch einmal nach. Alfred nickte nur, nun fühlte er sich sicherer als in der Gruft und am liebsten wäre er im Stehen eingeschlafen. Herbert legte einen Arm um ihn und führte ihn zum Bett, schlug die Decke zurück und ließ sich dann neben Alfred auf der Bettkante nieder. Nachdem sie sich beide noch ihrer Schuhe entledigt hatten, kroch zuerst Alfred, dann Herbert unter die Bettdecke. Alfred fielen sofort die Augen zu und er war augenblicklich eingeschlafen. Herbert zog die Decke noch etwas höher, zog seinen Geliebten in seine Arme, um dann ebenfalls im Land der Träume zu versinken.

Alfred wachte erst wieder auf, als ihn etwas am Ohr kitzelte. Schlaftrunken fuhr er sich einige Male träge mit der Hand übers Gesicht, um die Störquelle zu beseitigen, doch das half nichts. Als er sich umdrehen wollte, merkte er, dass ihn irgendetwas festhielt, sodass er sich kaum bewegen könnte. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als doch die Augen auf zu machen, um heraus zu finden, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Müde blinzelte er einige Male und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, gähnte herzhaft und sah dann neben sich, wo Herbert lag.

Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, musste Alfred schmunzeln. Herbert schlief tief und fest, sein Zopf hatte sich im Schlaf weitestgehend gelöst und die langen, weißen Haare hingen ihm über den Rücken und ins Gesicht. Er hatte einen Arm um Alfreds Oberkörper gelegt, hielt ihn an sich gedrückt, als hätte er Angst, er würde sonst alleine aufwachen. Nun konnte Alfred auch erkennen, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte: Eine von Herberts Haarsträhnen kitzelte ihn am Ohr. Vorsichtig strich er die Strähne zurück und kuschelte sich dann an den Vampir, um noch ein wenig zu dösen. Wirklich müde war er nicht mehr, er fühlte sich ausgeruht und gut erholt, aber er hatte inzwischen großen Durst. Trotzdem genoss er die Wärme hier im Bett und die Nähe zu Herbert fühlte sich gut an.

So lagen die beiden Vampire eine ganze Weile noch nebeneinander, Herbert schlief weiter tief und fest und Alfred schlummerte in seinem Arm. Erst, als Herbert ihm federleicht durch die Haare strich, schlug Alfred die Augen wieder auf und sah seinen Freund an. Der hatte die Augen noch geschlossen, hörte aber nicht auf, Alfred ein wenig zu kraulen und mit seinen Haaren zu spielen. Alfred schmiegte sich ein wenig enger an Herbert und seufzte wohlig auf, so aufzuwachen gefiel ihm.

"Bist du schon lange wach?" Herberts Stimme war ziemlich träge, man merkte ihm an, dass er noch sehr verschlafen war. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam, er benahm sich wie ein müder Kater in der Nachmittagssonne.

"Weiß nicht..." Alfred gähnte wieder und erinnerte sich, dass er eigentlich sehr durstig war. Herbert löste sich von ihm und rollte sich von der Seite auf den Rücken, um sich zu strecken und dann gähnend im Bett aufzusetzen. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und zog die schwarze Schleife heraus.

"Hast du auch solchen Durst wie ich?" Er fuhr sich über die Augen und sah dann zu Alfred herüber, der sich in die Kissen gekuschelt hatte.

"Hmhm..." Herbert konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, sie waren beide noch sichtlich verschlafen, doch wozu hatte man einen Diener?

Er streckte sich und angelte nach einer unscheinbaren Kordel, die an der Seite vom Betthimmel herunter hing. Nachdem er daran gezogen hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Koukol ins Zimmer gehumpelt kam und fragte, was der junge Herr wünschte, wovon Alfred kein einziges Wort verstand. Herbert trug ihm auf, Blut zu bringen und ein Bad vorzubereiten. Dann ließ er sich schwungvoll neben Alfred in die Kissen fallen.

"Du willst baden?", kam es von der Seite.

"Nein, wir wollen baden, weil wir ziemlich dreckig sind. Das wird uns gut tun, glaube mir." Wieder begann er, gedankenverloren mit Alfreds Locken zu spielen, sie um seine Finger zu zwirbeln und ihn am Hinterkopf zu kraulen.

Es dauerte auch jetzt nicht lange, bis Koukol zurück kam mit einem großen Steinkrug, den er auf den kleinen Tisch an Herberts Bettseite stellte. Was er noch sagte, verstand Alfred nicht, doch Herbert schien damit keine Probleme zu haben, er nickte nur und schickte Koukol wieder hinaus. Der Bucklige würde ihr Bad gleich vorbereiten und in der Zwischenzeit konnten sie sich mit dem Blut erst einmal stärken.

Herbert richtete sich wieder auf und angelte nach dem Krug, den er mühelos hochheben konnte. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob jetzt nicht die Zeit wäre, sich wieder etwas näher zu kommen und entschied dann, dass der Zeitpunkt genau richtig war. Mit der richtigen Einstimmung konnte sich auch ihr gemeinsames Bad noch sehr angenehm entwickeln. Wer badete auch, nur um sauber zu werden?

"Alfred? Hat es dir eigentlich gefallen, von mir zu trinken?" Seine Stimme klang harmlos, dafür schon wieder wacher als zuvor. Alfred überraschte diese Frage, er sah zu seinem Freund hinüber und überlegte, was Herbert damit meinte, warum er das jetzt wissen wollte. Doch als sein Blick auf den Krug in Herberts Händen fiel, verstand er sofort, was der damit bezweckte. Alfred grinste und richtete sich jetzt ebenfalls auf. Er bekam Lust, Herbert ein wenig zu ärgern und ihn auf die Folter zu spannen.

"Ich weiß nicht... das kann man nicht so einfach beantworten, weißt du." Damit Herbert ihm nicht ansah, dass er nur spielte, schaute er auf die Bettdecke und zupfte an dem Stof herum. Hoffentlich merkte Herbert nicht allzu bald etwas davon, schließlich wollte er sich auch einmal einen Spaß mit ihm machen können.

"Was? Wie meinst du das jetzt?" Herbert war anzumerken, wie überrascht er von Alfreds Antwort war. Perplex starrte er zu seinem Liebsten hinüber, hatte er doch auf eine andere Reaktion gehofft. Durchkreuzte Alfred etwa mit Absicht seine Pläne oder war das sein Ernst?

"Naja... weißt du, das kommt immer auf die Situation an, so... allgemein kann man das einfach nicht sagen..." Seine Finger zupften immer nervöser an der Bettdecke und er glaubte, dass er ein wenig rot wurde im Gesicht, zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Herbert stellte den Krug zurück auf das Tischchen und wandte sich Alfred. Wollte der Junge ihm nur einen Streich spielen? Er sah ihn genau an, hob sein Kinn mit einem Finger etwas an, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck wusste er, was Alfred vor hatte, doch das würde er ihm nicht durchgehen lassen.

"Dann schauen wir doch mal, ob wir dich nicht in eine solche Situation bringen können, oder?" Noch bevor Alfred etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Herbert ihn bei den Schultern gepackt und auf den Rücken geworfen. Er hatte keine Chance, als der Ältere sich auf seine Hüfte setzte und Alfreds Hände über dessen Kopf festhielt, ihm so keine Chance ließ, sich noch zu bewegen. Mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen im Gesicht beugte er sich jetzt hinunter zu Alfreds Hals und ließ den blonden Jungen seine Fangzähne auf der Haut spüren.

"Ah! Nicht, was machst du denn da? Lass das!" Für einen Moment erinnerte sich Alfred an den Vampir, der ihn auf dem Friedhof so bedrängt und fast gebissen hatte. Er kniff die Augen zu, wollte die Bilder aus seinem Kopf vertreiben, doch er konnte nichts dagegen machen, er sah sich immer wieder zwischen den anderen Vampiren, halbnackt und wehrlos, der Vampir mit der Krone direkt hinter sich.

"Nicht, bitte..." Spätestens bei diesen Worten begriff Herbert, was er angerichtet hatte. Augenblicklich ließ er von Alfred ab und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht, schon wieder hatte er einen Fehler gemacht. Konnte er überhaupt noch etwas richtig machen, wenn es um Alfred ging? Er liebte ihn doch, also warum konnte er nicht etwas tun, das ihm auch half?

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht... ich habe nicht nachgedacht." Betreten sah er auf die Bettdecke, mit der Alfred kurz zuvor noch nervös gespielt hatte. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach Alfred aus, und strich ihm über die Wange. Der lag noch immer regungslos da, er hörte, was Herbert zu ihm sagte, doch in Gedanken war er noch immer auf dem Friedhof.

"Alfred?"

"Es geht schon wieder. Wirklich." Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie gezwungen Alfred jetzt lächelte, als er sich wieder aufsetzte neben Herbert. Tatsächlich konnte er sich langsam wieder beruhigen, doch die Erinnerung war nun wieder viel gegenwärtiger als noch in den unterirdischen Höhlen. Da hatte er sich ablenken können und es hatte auch nichts gegeben, das ihn an sein Erlebnis erinnert hätte. Doch jetzt, wo sie zurück im Schloss waren und es nichts mehr gab, das seine volle Aufmerksamkeit erforderte und ihn ablenkte, von Herbert mal abgesehen, stand der Erinnerung nichts mehr im Wege.

"Vielleicht nehmen wir das Blut mit und gehen gleich baden, was meinst du?" Herberts Hand strich in langen, ruhigen Kreisen über seinen Rücken, half ihm sich zu beruhigen. Tatsächlich wurde er ein wenig ruhiger und die Gedanken an den Friedhof traten wieder in den Hintergrund. Ob er das jemals vergessen konnte? Oder musste er sich jetzt immer daran erinnern, wenn er auch nur in einer annähernd ähnlichen Situation war?

"Alfred? Hast du mich gehört?" Herbert sah ihn halb fragend, halb besorgt an und wartete wohl auf eine Antwort.

"Ja, natürlich, das... das ist eine gute Idee, denke ich..."

"Dann lass uns gehen, Koukol hat sicher schon das Badewasser eingelassen. Du wirst sehen, es wird dir gut tun. So ein heißes Bad ist herrlich entspannend."

Herbert stand auf, nahm in eine Hand den Steinkrug und hielt Alfred die andere hin. Der krabbelte nun auch zur Bettkante und ließ sich von Herbert bereitwillig bei der Hand nehmen. Herberts freundliches Lächeln, seine Finger, die ihm über den Handrücken strichen, allein schon seine Gegenwart beruhigten Alfred und so machten sie sich gemeinsam auf, um ein Bad zu nehmen. Hoffentlich verschwanden diese grauenvollen Friedhofsvampire bald aus seinem Kopf.


End file.
